Just a Couple Animals
by Mamadrae
Summary: Illidan has been called an animal a few times in his life.  When a botched raid leads to him having an odd hunter in his dungeons.  Illidan gets shown that sometimes, a couple animals is what the world needs. Note: Reviews make me write faster.
1. Chapter 1: The Lies We Tell Ourselves

Hey folks. This story popped into my head when I was bored out my mind raiding one night. All characters and the world really belong to Blizzard, I'm just having fun with them. ;)

Note: There will be blood, cussing, and other things considered adult material (although I'm not sure if I'll be putting a smut part in as I've never written one before) hence the rating of M when I normally am writing in the T territory. :P

__

_**Chapter 1: The lies we tell ourselves**_

"_You are not prepared." - Illidan Stormrage_

Nokami couldn't help but stare at the sprawling black stone that was the Black Temple. Even crumbling and aged it was impressive.

Her guild mates shivered some in their boots causing her to sniff at them. They acted like the building would slice them to pieces instead of it's lord. Most of them shouldn't be here, in fact none of them should've been there.

"Ready to go down in the history books Deathwish?"

Nokami couldn't help but grin a bit. The human paladin standing next to her had given her that last name. She had a habit of doing things that most people shouldn't survive through and walking out without a scratch. She said nothing to him though, she wasn't one for chatting really.

Lucien Rosen looked at the night elf hunter curiously. She was quiet and kept to herself no matter anyone's attempts to pull her out of her shell. She was rather nice to stare at minus the rather nasty claw marks on the left side of her face. No one knew how she'd gotten them as far as he knew and she refused to tell them. His bet was a training accident with a pet.

Thinking of pets Lucien eyed the huge bat hanging nearby.

"He's resting up." Nokami stated not even looking at Lucien.

"Sorry but I always hated bats." Lucien said shuddering. "They drink people's blood you know?"

Nokami bit her tongue against pointing out that Belfry was a fruit bat and not a vampiric one but decided to ignore the comment. All animals had their good and bad points. Belfry had been with her since she'd found him with a broken wing and nursed him back to health. She knew what it was like to be broken and alone in the world. She'd never allow people to suffer if she would help it. Even if she was a bit limited in ways to help them.

"Still this should be fun." The paladin said cheerfully.

"I hope your right Lucien." Nokami stated flatly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bah!" The paladin said with a swipe of the hand. His faith that the Light would carry them through the day unshakable, even before the hunter's superior instincts. "We've survived worse that a crazy half breed sorcerer. What could be worse then being bogged down in freezing cold of Alterac Valley for days or spending weeks in the smelly Plaguelands helping the Argent Dawn?"

Nokami grinned at him. He had cited two places she'd constantly ran into him. It had taken months but he'd finally manage to convince her to join his guild. Despite her reputation as a fierce loner.

The people in the guild were friendly enough to her. At least most of them, and most didn't ask two many questions. Mainly it was the other night elves she avoided like the plague. If anyone had noticed they hadn't asked her, though it did cause the occasional problem.

"I'm sure Miss Deathwish will be right at home in the temple." Someone said behind them.

Lucien of course turned to look but Nokami didn't bother. She knew who it was and could guess who was with her.

Eliena Stardust sneered at Nokami. Her mooncloth robes snapped in the wind of an approaching storm. She had what Nokami dubbed her minions with her. They were both night elf males. Silverblade was a warrior who prided himself on taking hits while Nokami swore the rogue Nightwalker was pick pocketing the other races of the guild. None of them had what Nokami called an adventurer's heart. They seemed almost to be with the guild cause they felt they had to instead of wanting to.

"After all," Eliena continued. "It's dark, smelly, and full of other's who need to be killed."

Nokami ignored her comments. She felt Belfry stir in his roost but she knew his training would keep him there unless she pulled the hammer on her gun or drew her blades.

"Eliena, we'll be needing to work together here. No need to start trouble." Lucien stated in a no nonsense tone.

The priestess glared at Nokami. "Your living on borrowed time you little..."

"Eliena! One more word and I'm suspending you from this raid." Lucien snapped.

With a sniff and a toss of her black haired head Eliena walked off. Silverblade glared and Nightwalker made a slitting motion across his throat at Nokami.

She said nothing to any of them and simply brushed some of her white bangs out of her face.

"Why do those guys hate you so much?" Lucien asked. "I mean all the night elves either glare at you or ignore you but those three..."

"They don't like my tastes in pets and weapons." Nokami replied with a grin. While Eliena had gone on and on about how a proper night elf didn't befriend flying rodents and use inelegant guns Nokami knew there was a much bigger reason for the animosity.

"If we didn't need a good tank and healer so bad..." Lucien started.

"It's fine." Nokami said. "I can handle it."

"I suppose that's true enough." Lucien said as he whistled for his griffon.

Nokami sighed and looked at the Temple. She pondered a moment if she was going to be able to handle the upcoming fight.

* * *

Illidan couldn't help but glare at the motley crew before him. He was surprised these fool had bested his guards and officers. He'd let them leave with the weapons they'd taken from the corpses like vultures picking over carcasses, but now they seemed to think they could best him? All because they had that stupid traitorous broken Akama. 

It wasn't surprising to Illidan that Maiev showed up either, not with Akama having betrayed him. Just because he was considered crazed did not mean he was stupid.

Then he finally blew up some pathetic human paladin. Chaos descended.

It was amusing to watch them all fracture at the sudden loss of their commander. Suddenly his roof was a giant free for all of fools trying to escape his wrath.

Easy pickings.

He couldn't see Akama. The broken had apparently ran the minute things didn't look good. He'd hunt the traitor down later.

Right that moment he had a few things he wanted of Maiev. One was her screaming, the other was her death.

* * *

There were times when Nokami seriously hated having such good instincts. True to her guess the raid had broken apart and people were screaming and running for their lives. 

If the idiots wanted to die then they could go right ahead.

Through the screaming Nokami saw Illidan burning Maiev alive. She couldn't help but cringe for the Warden. True she hadn't liked Shadowsong but no one really deserved such a death.

Crouching down she leveled her rifle and took aim. She'd have one chance at this...

One by one the sounds around her vanished as she narrowed her eyes at her target. It was just the smallest opening in the Warden's helm, the one her ear was sticking out of. One bullet to the brain and Maiev wouldn't be in any more pain. Nokami found the situation ironic that the Warden's one chance at a quick death lay in the hands of a hunter who was far from a master marksmen.

"Elune-adore Maiev. Ande'thoras-ethil." Nokami whispered and pulled the trigger and prayed.

Thankfully Elune seemed to agree with Nokami's act of mercy.

Nokami smiled a little only for it to vanish when Illidan glared murder at her.

"Aw shit! You just couldn't have spread that blessing to me just a little bit Elune?" She swore jumping up and running as she heard yelling and the sound of hoofs behind her.

To say Illidan was furious was an understatement. He had every intention of putting that disfigured hunter through what he'd been planning for Maiev once he got a hold of her.

Nokami knew better then to run for the stairs. With the reinforcements of Illidari and the raid fighting there she'd never get down them. Instead she ran for the edge of the roof and let out a sharp whistle.

Belfry wasn't far. He abandoned the fight with some demon and swooped in as Nokami jumped.

For a moment Illidan though the stupid woman had gone and committed suicide but when he looked down he saw her clinging to the back legs of a desperately flapping bat. The monstrous sized rodent manage to slow her fall enough that the pair kicked through an open window below.

If he hadn't been so intent on dismembering her, Illidan might have laughed at her tactic.

* * *

"You did great Belfry, thank you." Nokami soothed as she bound up the bat's wounds from the fighting. "We'll get out of here and I'll get you every fruit you could possibly want in your life buddy." 

"I wouldn't make that a promise. You'll be a ghost soon."

Nokami looked up to see Eliena and her cronies again. "If you really think you can take me."

Eliena sneered. "You outnumbered, wounded, and your rodent is probably exhausted from your stunt. Not to mention that using that gun of yours is impossible at this close of range you little murderer."

Nokami's eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

"So your not denying it? That you murdered the druid Tanavar Greenleaf?"

"I killed him in self defense thank you."

Eliena glared. "Don't lie! Tanavar was as gentle a soul as one could hope to meet. You however were a raging little rat long before!"

"Don't like hearing that your former lover was a monster? You certain have bounced back in the, what thousand or so years he's been dead? Most priestesses take vows of celibacy you know." Nokami stated and watched Silverblade and Nightwalker shift uncomfortably.

Eliena made a noise that reminded Nokami of an annoyed cat. "My Tanavar was a wonderful druid you little bitch!" She raised her hand to slap.

Belfry dropped out off the ceiling with a shriek and bit at Eliena. The priestess screamed having forgotten the blasted bat in her rage.

"Belfry!" Nokami yelled as she stepped forward to help him, only to have Nightwalker jump at her as Silverblade went to pry the bat of Eliena.

It took a moment and a dagger to the arm but Nokami manage to cut Nightwalker's leg and dodge around him. She was to late though and heard her bat give a resounding scream.

"Belfry!"

"Blasted rodent." Eliena stated kicking the now dead bat in the head.

Nokami gave a ferocious cry and dove at Eliena, intending to remove her head but Silverblade was there blocking her with his shield forcing her back toward Nightwalker and his daggers.

Instinct had her ducking down and away from the daggers. She did a somersault and cut at Silverblade's leg as she passed before springing up and taking off down the hall.

_I'm so sorry Belfry._ Nokami thought as she swallowed her tears. She didn't have time to cry right now.

* * *

Illidan was annoyed. While only a few of the attackers had actually gotten away via a mage with a quick portal, there was four lurking in his temple. All were night elves and one was that white haired hunter from the roof. 

"Find them! NOW!" He roared at his lackeys. The raid had done enough damage to his organization. He was surrounded by idiots now.

Illidan himself didn't return to his roof. He joined the search and really was not all that impressed with his followers when he found the night elves first.

Well, three of them anyway, and none were the one he wanted.

"I can't believe you let her get away you idiots!" The priestess was hissing.

"But the bat..." The warrior started to say.

"Was under control!"

"She can't have gotten far Priestess Eliena. I caught her arm pretty good while you guys killed the bat."

"Still," The warrior stated again. "Eliena she said she killed him in self defense..."

"It doesn't matter what the little lying murderess said. Staghelm wants her dead and she killed Tanavar. She's been marked for death for almost as long as Nordassil has existed. If we'd known where she'd been hiding she'd have been dead long ago."

"Shh!" The rogue said. "I thought I heard something."

Blending in with the shadows, although a lot harder now due to his size was still second nature to Illidan. The rogue loked right past him frowning.

The loud bang of a gun shot rang in the air and the priestess shrieked.

* * *

Hidden down a dead end hallway that was serving as a storage area Nokami cursed her luck. 

She scolded herself for once again being more interested in befriending animals then in learning how to kill non-observant people in one shot. She'd had a perfect shot at Eliena's head and had screwed it up.

At least her trap was set when Silverblade came charging down the hallway. It was rather amusing watching him turn into a block of ice.

Taking aim again Nokami aimed for Eliena and stopped. Hadn't the rogue been right next to her?

She felt the wire snap around her neck as Nightwalker yanked her off her feet. She grabbed at the garrote wire but could only grab at his fists.

"Time's up you little bitch." Eliena sneered in her dimming vision.

"Couldn't agree more." Someone else growled out.

Nokami found herself suddenly dropped to the ground as Nightwalker burst into flames, screaming horribly. She couldn't help him though as she gasped and coughed as air rushed back into her lungs.

Silverblade lay cut in half and still frozen solid as Illidan advanced on Eliena who couldn't seem to find her voice as she stared up at him, abject terror stamped all over her face.

"Run!" Nokami choked out. "Run away!"

Still Eliena didn't move. Much like a deer suddenly finding themselves before a hunter. Nokami thought for a moment she heard Eliena say a prayer before Illidan crushed her skull.

Taking a deep breathe Nokami grabbed her swords and, though still panting for air, stood up. She'd faced death to many times to truly fear it and she'd known many forms of pain through her life. No matter what Illidan did to her, she could take it, and she'd take it without giving him the satisfaction of her being anything but defiant and calm.

At least that's what she told herself, even as she felt her knees shake.

Did the damn hybrid have to be so blasted tall?

Illidan stared down at her pondering. She honestly did not look like much up close. White hair pulled back into a short ponytail and her silver eyes glared back defiantly. Even her left one which was marred with claw marks. She was skinny like one who didn't have regular meals all that often and Illidan would've bet that she could stare any night elf male in the eyes with how tall she was.

What made him curious though was the aura. All creatures had an aura and hers sparked of magic more then a hunter's normally did. He'd seen enough hunters in his life to know they had predominately blue auras, with a bit of other colors thrown in. This woman however, had a green aura, with pockets of blue mixed in.

Added to the conversation he had been overhearing from the other night elves, she was a rather interesting fool.

_Why the hell is he staring at _me? Nokami was thinking to herself. She was sore, tired, and just wished he'd get on with whatever he was going to do to her. The weird smoking green orbs screened behind the cloth just seem to look through her as if assessing her.

Her legs were gonna give out any minute if she didn't do something and she wasn't about to die on her knees.

With a cry she stabbed at him with her swords. Illidan simply dodged out of the way and grabbed her wrists in one hand before his elbow ran into her face.

Nokami swore she saw stars and felt herself hit her knees as she tried to blink her sight back.

"Jerk..." she muttered right before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Tortured Existance

_**Chapter 2: Tortured Existance**_

_(screams of a human)"And that concludes our demonstration. Any questions?"_

_**Varimathras**_

Nokami couldn't help but groan when she came to. She was sore and hurt in so many places that she really didn't want to think about it. Being in shackles with her arms pulled over her head wasn't helping either.

"Ah you are awake at last." Said an annoyingly cheerful voice.

Cracking her eyes slowly open Nokami found herself staring at a succubi. The demon didn't look any different then any other succubus she'd seen but there was a slight swagger to her walk that made Nokami think officer.

This was going to suck.

"Lord Illidan is sorry he won't get to torture you himself. He's busy repairing all the damage you and your little friends did. So he has tasked me with making you scream loud enough for him to hear it and make him grin. We're going to have so much fun and..."

The succubus chatted on like a teenage girl gossiping to her friends. Nokami snorted as the demon perused a selection of nasty looking devices that the hunter really didn't want to know what they did. One thought circled in Nokami's brain.

They wanted her to scream?

She could've laughed at them all. She'd settle for making the lot of them scream in frustration though. She had a few tricks up her sleeves they couldn't possibly guess.

* * *

A week later Illidan was curious of why he hadn't heard night elf screams.

So he went to check on his guest.

To be honest he was worried that the demon he'd assigned to her would ignore his order and kill her. That succubus had a temper, specially when people proved stubborn.

Illidan suspected that was why she was standing in the hall when he approached. She was hissing out a large string of demonic curses.

"You had best not be cursing about my guest being dead." Illidan growled out.

"Oh Lord Illidan." The female demon said with a bow. "No, she's quite alive. I was...letting her rest. No problems at all."

"If there was no problems at all then I'd be hearing screams from her by now."

"Oh that, well..." Illidan's eyes narrowed a bit as she shifted her weight from hoof to hoof. He could tell she was greatly annoyed about their guest and it probably had to do with the lack of screaming as well.

"She's surprisingly resistant to my tortures. Her skin for one is covered with tough old scars..."

"She's one of those adventuring types of course she's got scars." He growled. He didn't know this succubus was so stupid.

"That's not the worst of it. She completely ignores me!" She hissed.

Illidan frowned. "Ignores you?"

"Yes!" The succubus hissed in agitation. "When I come in she just gives this little sigh and closes her eyes. She doesn't so much as twitch while I have my way with her! It's like she's no longer in her body at all."

"Interesting." Illidan pondered. The only people he'd heard of doing such a thing was druids. However, the night elf in the cell was defiantly not a druid. Her gun, blades, and mail armor had already been handed off to a blood elf for breaking and devouring.

"Do not fret Master." The succubus piped. "I will break her. After all I know many ways of pain."

Illidan saw a disturbing glint in the demon's eyes that made his own narrow.

"Good. Just remember to keep her alive." He stated while he mentally made a note to stop in unannounced soon.

* * *

As it turned out it took another week before Illidan was free enough to stop in again. Due to the raid he was short on people, which meant even he had to pull double duties.

Even from down the hall he knew things were bad. He could hear the succubus yelling in demonic. She was furious and he could guess why.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of the succubus with her whip wrapped around the night elf's neck. The night elf was definitely not asleep as her eyes were wide and she was choking as the whip pulled.

Illidan cursed as he snatched the whip from the succubus. "I said she was to stay alive! Are you trying to choke her or break her neck?" He spat as he pulled the whip from the hunter's throat.

He listen as the elf drew in air and started coughing as he studied her. He could hardly see her skin from all the blood and her formerly white hair was a dirty gray with matted patches of dried blood. Her shoulders looked like they were out of their sockets and on of her legs were not at a natural angle.

How she wasn't screaming in pain was completely beyond him. The fact that she hadn't screamed and even now was doing nothing but grinding her teeth together pulled a grudging respect from him.

"Scream you little bitch!" The succubus snapped angrily and punched the elf in the gut. This caused the elf to suddenly spit out blood on Illidan's face. The succubus hissed something about insulting the master but he didn't hear it. He simply reached out a hand and grabbed the demon by her hair. It was lowering enough to the stupid creature with how vain sayaadi in general were and succubus in particular.

"Get out!" He snarled and threw her out of the room before slamming the door.

Nokami watched Illidan throw the demon out with blurred eyes. Only her vast stores of pride kept her from making any noise. She was dying slowly and she knew it, but she wasn't dying whimpering like a puppy.

Illidan stared right back at her. He could tell she was dying slowly to. Probably from blood loss. That stupid succubus had pushed her to hard and now it would be weeks or even months before he could have another do anything with the elf.

He'd handle the stupid demon later. Right now he had to snatch the elf from getting peace at death's hand. She might have a slice of respect from him but he was still going to see to it that she suffered for the rest of what he aimed to be a long, long life.

Reaching up Illidan muttered an incant and the chains released her. He only just remembered she couldn't walk and caught her before she hit the floor. Her hands and wrist were black from bruises. He doubted the demon had even let her down from her hanging position. Damned moron...

Picking her up caused him to snarl more. She was practically skin and bones. Hadn't the bitch of a demon thought to feed her at all? He could have breathed on the elf and made her splinter into pieces.

The thought caused him to unconsciously be more gentle then he wanted to be.

Nokami didn't notice any more then he did. She was so tired. The cell had been cold and she'd gotten use to it eventually but now she was quite warm. It was all she could do to remember it was Illidan carrying her about and not snuggle in like a kitten to it's mother. She was so very sleepy...

She heard him shout for a healer and put her down on a bed of straw. It pricked the lash wounds on her back and made her hiss slightly before clamping her mouth shut.

Illidan heard the hiss and suppressed the urge to grin. So she did feel pain. He'd been starting to wonder if she felt anything at all.

Getting impatient he left the elf and bellowed down the hall at the guards. It was a pair of naga on duty currently. One finally slithered up, his body language screaming of his fear.

"My lord the healerssss are off tending the wounded from the raid. It will be at least an hour till one isss available."

Illidan sneered. The idiots around him were useless!

"Then get me some bandages! NOW!" He roared causing the naga to slither away in a hurry.

Turning back to the elf he saw she was practically asleep. With her wounds however this was not a good idea. So an angry growl he got a good grip on one of her shoulders and quickly popped it back into place.

The response was instant. Her eyes went wide in pain and her mouth opened to scream. Only the slightest sound escaped though before she closed her mouth and air whistled out between her teeth.

"No falling asleep. Sit up." Illidan snapped.

She simply glared at him and then closed her eyes.

He knew it was just to spite him, but he still made it a point to pop her other shoulder back into place on principal.

"Elune!" She hissed.

"Keep your eyes open. Sit up." Illidan ordered. "And talk."

She kept her eyes opened, and she sat up. However not a word passed her lips.

"Your not talking." He snarled.

Still she said nothing.

"What your name?" He demanded.

She looked up at the ceiling and seem to be counting the cracks in it.

Illidan growled. He was starting to see why the succubus had lost her temper.

Lucky for Nokami the guardsmen arrived with some bandages and a few other things he'd had the brains to think of. Illidan simply snatched the tray from the naga and snarled at it causing it to slither away in a hurry again.

Wringing out a wet cloth he grabbed Nokami's chin to hold her face in place. There was a small cut on her right cheek and it looked like she'd gotten a good smack to her her head at some point. There was however no broken bones in her skull as far as Illidan could tell.

Nokami for her part was staying as still as possible. She rather felt like she was getting sniffed at by a large and very deadly predator. If she stayed still it would certainly lose interest. She hoped.

"Take your shirt off." Illidan stated suddenly as he put the rag back in the bucket of water and started wringing it out again.

Nokami's eyes widened and she shook her head.

Illidan scowled. "It's coming off with or without your consent."

Nokami crossed her arms and glared at him. _Your getting my shirt off over my cold dead body!_ She thought to herself.

With an annoyed growl Illidan grabbed Nokami's arm and spun her quickly around on her butt. With a good grip on her head to prevent her from turning he simply ripped the back of the shredded shirt open. He heard her squeak and tighten her arms around her chest. This pulled the muscles in her back taunt and a few wound popped open and started bleeding again.

Illidan sneered. "Stupid woman. I can hardly get to you back with that rag on you."

Nokami hissed as he started cleaning her back. It stung worse then a silithid ever could hope to!

It was slow going and at least on her end mildly painful just cleaning and salving the wounds on her back. Illidan found himself curious about the number of old scars there. Not only was there a lot of them but they looked like claw and teeth marks. They made him think of a wild cat or a bear...

"Lord Illidan? You needed a healer sir?" A blood elf priestess said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes." Illidan growled. "I have better things to be doing then playing nursemaid to our prisoner here. See to her wounds then report to me."

"Yes my lord." The blood elf said with a bow.

At the door Illidan looked back. Pondering how soon the night elf would be whole again so he could work on her screaming again. Breaking that pride of hers would be a fitting replacement for stealing Maiev's death from him.

Nokami was doing her best to ignore the world around her when she caught it. It was faint but her senses picked it up.

There was the faint scent of madness. The kind of sickening, decaying, madness she could swear she'd sensed before somewhere...


	3. Chapter 3: Unannounced Visitor

_**Chapter 3: Unannounced Visitor**_

"_One more for dinner this evening."_ - Moroes in World of Warcraft

Nokami wasn't sure if she was livid or grateful when the succubus didn't return the next day to continue her work. She was grateful that she was being allowed to heal and live but livid over the fact that it was simply so she could be tortured more later.

How did she know this? By listening.

The metal bars of her mostly open cell didn't block out any of the conversation the guards and the blood elf healer who came to visit her had. Lack of anything else to do made Nokami listen and hope for a chance to escape.

Boredom also lead to her collecting small debris from around her cell. None of the small rocks could do enough damage to a guard to knock him out but the rocks did allow her to work on her aim some.

She tied her old shirt to some bars and used it as a big target. It certainly didn't have any other use as anything but a rag and the woman who came down to heal her had brought some robes one day.

They were spacious in the way of girth but to short on her tall form.

Aside from the healer's occasional visit and the guards dropping off meals no one bothered her. Nokami started to wonder if Illidan's plan was to bore her to death. She would've told him to spare himself the misery cause she had camped out for weeks with nothing to do in order to kill things before. Camping out and waiting for weeks or months to die was nothing.

So when there was a commotion heading her way Nokami was curious about what was going on.

Two demons were dragged someone into the cell next to hers and left, laughing and chattering on in demonic.

Nokami cringed seeing the state the old broken was in. From the looks of things he'd taken a nasty beating.

The sound of hoofs rang out and made her glare up at the door.

Illidan ignored her. His fury was all for the old broken before him now. "Did you honestly think you could get away with what you tried to do Akama?"

Akama said nothing and simply laid there, much to Illidan's displeasure. "I asked you a question Broken!" He snapped as he kicked the elder in the face.

"Leave him alone."

It was low and made Illidan think of a wild animal growling as he turned around. "Excuse me?"

Nokami's eyes narrowed. "I said leave him alone."

Illidan sneered at her. From conversations with guards and the healer he'd heard that she never made so much as a peep. "Or what?" He asked her. "You'll scream?"

With a snort he picked Akama up by the throat intending to beat the answer to his questions out of him. Something hard hit him in the head though before he could get started. With a growl he glared at Nokami. She simply threw another rock that pegged him in the head again.

Nokami hadn't realized how fast the hybrid could move. She was just about to release a third rock at him when he caught her hand through the bars, rock and all.

Self preservation had her pulling and trying to pry his finger off her with her other hand. If he kept squeezing he was going to break her fingers.

"You seem to have a talent of inciting my ire hunter." Illidan growled.

Nokami snorted back and planted her feet on the bars. Illidan realized her plan but when he let go of her hand she grabbed his arm and pulled with all her weight behind it, causing him to pitch forward and ram into the bars face first.

There was a large amount of swearing on his part and he swore he heard Akama snicker. The two blood elf guards who had been dancing around the outside of the cells finally went in and started beating Nokami into submission.

Walking over into Nokami's cell Illidan wiped a bit of blood from the split on his lip. It hadn't been all that long since he'd seen his own blood but it normally took more then one person to make that happen.

With a sneer he took one of the blood elf's hammers and grabbed Nokami's wrists. The huntress tried to kick at him but he just had the two guards hold her down. "Let's see how much fight you have in you without working hands." He snarled.

She didn't have the chance to wipe the horrified look off her face as Illidan brought the hammer down with a sickening crack.

Only the slightest shriek escaped from her as she bit down on the plate covered arm in front of her. The blood elf tried to shake her off but she simply clamped down harder as Illidan brought the hammer down four more times before letting her go. With the succubus she'd had time to ready herself mentally ahead of time. This time she'd had no such warning and could do nothing but swallow angrily at the tears that tried to form.

With a huff Illidan handed the hammer back. "Bring the traitor." He stated and headed down the hall.

Nokami said and did nothing but cradle her hands in her arms and rock as they left. She shot Akama an apologetic look as he was dragged past her cell.

The old broken didn't seem to notice. He had a small grin on his face like he was laughing on the inside while being dragged to his doom.

Nokami wondered for a moment if the old one's mind had simply snapped at some point.

With a hiss she looked at her now manged, bleeding, and shattered hands. While she normally healed fast she had no interest in having her enemies see her having to eat like a pig from a trough.

She hissed out a few pain filled words and her hands started to glow green.

* * *

A couple hours later Illidan was annoyed. Akama had not answered a single question and was now quite dead. The old broken's mind must have snapped at some point but Illidan wasn't sure of when. The stupid traitor kept mumbling something about irony and fate sending a hunter to battle a beast.

The thought of a hunter made Illidan glance at Nokami as he passed her cell. What he saw made him freeze.

He'd expected her to be curled up in a ball sobbing about her hands. Instead she was laying on her hay asleep like she didn't have a pain in the world.

_What in the Nether..._

Curiosity getting the better of him he opened her cell and creped over to her. Nokami was laying in the hay on her back, her breathing deep and slow like one asleep, despite Illidan having seen her take a couple hammers to the chest.

Hadn't she had bruises on her face?

He reached out a hand to push away that white hair so he could see better.

With something close to a roar she catapulted from her position and knocked him backwards. Her hands just missed his throat as he pushed her away and pinned her down on the floor with sheer size and weight.

Her nails went for his face but it only took one hand around the wrist to snatch them away from his eyes, though he did get a couple scratches for his trouble.

Illidan couldn't help but freeze and stare at her hands. His other hand came up and gently felt each finger even as she wiggled and tried to pull them free.

He'd broken her hands himself. There was even stains from the blood still on them.

"How did you do this?" He asked shaking her hands.

She growled in response and bit into his forearm.

Illidan let out a yelp and rammed her into the floor. He could feel her loosen her bite a bit but then clamp down harder. So he simply slammed her down again and again until she finally lost and he stood up to get away.

Sitting up herself Nokami spat out the blood in her mouth and wiped a sleeve across her mouth. To her mind that had just been vile!

Illidan glared angrily as he clamped a hand on his arm, which was bleeding nicely. "If your in such good shape to go fighting me all day long then you are certainly in good enough shape for your...treatments to restart."

Nokami knew she went as white as her dark skin would allow much to her dislike.

Illidan simply grinned. "And this time I'll be doing it."

He left calling for a healer to look at his arm as Nokami mentally cursed.

The succubus hadn't been the smartest. She'd always gone over each step with Nokami hoping to inspire fear or begging for mercy. Nokami had used that time to prepare herself for everything so she wouldn't react how the succubus wanted.

Illidan would not give her that luxury.

She had to escape. Tonight!


	4. Chapter 4: Insanity

_**Chapter 4: Insanity**_

"_Your insane Illidan!"_

"_Isolation can do that to a mind."_

_- _Maiev and Illidan from _Warcraft III_

It was to Nokami's mind sadly easy to get out of her cell. When the shift changed she had two demons guarding her, and demons were ridiculously easy to manipulate.

Squeezing herself through the bars enough to grab the keys after talking the pair into beating each other unconscious was much harder but she managed it.

The problem really was that she had no idea where in the temple she was!

She went up working on the assumption that all dungeons were in a basement. She hid in the shadows whenever patrols went past her and moved as quietly as a falling leaf. She had no weapons so getting into any conflict was not a good idea.

Soon Nokami started to wonder if she was going the wrong way. She was standing in a well lighted series of corridors when she heard foot steps.

With no where else to really go she slipped out a window and creped along the stone ledge. Looking down showed her that she was high up and had indeed gone the wrong way somewhere along the ling.

She was mortified when she heard some naga hiss at each other and one of them closed the window, locking it with a deafening click.

"Fuck." She hissed. "Thanks a lot Elune. Swear it's like you want me to stay here."

Almost as if answering her comment she spotted a fel orc on a drake slowly heading her direction.

She glared up at the moon. "You have got to be kidding me."

There was no way the damned orc would miss spotting her on the ledge. The altitude he was cruising at he could jump right on her.

_Need to get in! Need to get in!_ Nokami's mind shrieked as she crept quickly across the ledge. The orc was busy looking everywhere and in the dark he wouldn't spot her until he was closer unless she fell or caused to much noise.

Working as fast as possible Nokami crept from window to window, peering thought and trying to open them. Her luck was proving terrible though and she wondered again if Elune hated her for a particular reason.

Glancing behind her she almost cursed the goddess. That orc was almost on top of her.

Desperate Nokami checked the window she was in front of. There was only the flicker of a single candle and it was pitch black beyond.

Looking fearfully behind her Nokami swore quietly as she rattled the window a bit, only to have it fly open and her go tumbling in.

She stayed on the floor, barely breathing until the flapping of the netherdrake's wings was further away.

Reminding herself to breathe again she sat up and quietly closed the window before flopping onto the floor for a moment to calm her nerves.

It was only the slightest pained groan that told her she was not alone.

Even though she heard the pain in it Nokami stood slowly and searched the shadows. She didn't see anything except the bed though with a huge lump in it.

Then she caught it. Just the slightest hint of illness. That decaying scent and the gut feeling of madness.

She snorted, trying to get the offending stench out of her nose. _Smells like the Argent Dawn hospital._

The memory snapped into her brain causing Nokami's eyes to widen. She'd commented on the stench to a tauren druid who had been there helping the Dawn.

_That stench is from the plague victims. It's something of a symptom we think. Like the madness, brutality, and urge to kill everything as the victims get weaker. Thankfully a good druid can help those in the early stages._

Nokami frowned. She didn't think the Scourge had set foot in Outland, besides she doubted there was anyone in Outland aside from adventurers who had dealt with...

Only the fact that making a noise would probably wake up sleeping beauty kept Nokami from swearing so bad a sailor would've blushed.

She crept towards the bed quietly and peered down. Praying to Elune that her memory was serving her wrong.

Unfortunately, much like most of the night, Elune didn't seem to be favoring her.

She'd tumbled into Illidan's own bedroom...

_Ok, curiosity satisfied. Time to get out of hear before he wakes up!_ She mentally snapped at herself. _If he's all sick with the plague at least we know why he's such a delusional lunatic now!_

Still Nokami didn't move. The part of her that cried when she found wounded animals making her stay.

He really didn't look so bad sleeping.

_Neither does a rabid grizzly!_

She forced herself to stand up straight and take two steps back away from Illidan. This wasn't some wolf with a splinter in it's paw or a bat with a broken wing. This was half demon, half night elf sorcerer who had been living at least five years with a nasty disease that required trained druids to combat.

With a stern nod at herself Nokami turned on her heel intending to walk out the door, the temple, and forget any of this weird encounter.

She froze when she came face to face with herself.

Nokami did not like mirrors. She avoided them like superstitious folks avoided black cats and ladders. Now however she could help but stare at her own mangled reflection and curse.

The last time she'd seen her own face she'd been a good number of centuries younger. She'd been running away from a life she'd rather forget and staring at the scars that she refused to heal on principle.

She'd been young and stupid.

_I swear by Elune and the earth I'll never abandon anyone if I can help them._

Young, stupid, and naive when she'd sworn that.

She suddenly felt like that story Lucien had told her years ago. How mortals had a demon on the left shoulder and an angel on the right. She'd thought it an amusing tale but now she could see a bit of truth to it.

_Your not a trained druid. He doesn't deserve help. We should just get out of here._ The little demon was whispering.

_You swore you'd never abandon anyone you could help. _The little angel was stating.

_No one was ever there for you! Why should you be there for others?_

_You made a promise._

_Who's gonna know if you break it?_

"I will." Nokami whispered to herself looking at the reflection before shifting her eyes to the man's reflection behind her. "I'm out of my mind." She grumbled as she turned around.

Quietly she lit another candle and cupped a hand under it to catch any dripping wax. It wouldn't do for it to drip onto Illidan and wake him up before she could start anything. This would be hard enough as it was.

* * *

He never knew what was dream and what was reality sometimes. He was pretty sure the constant battle with Arthas was a dream. After all he'd killed the bastard...right?

He was so very cold.

Every night he had this dream. He could've recited it from memory in exact detail by now. They always met in a place of ice and snow and he always killed the damned death knight. Every time.

It was the laughing that drove him mad. Every time he'd hear that infernal laughing. He could never tell who it was or where it was from.

He killed the bastard again, as usual, but this time things went differently.

He wasn't in some icy waste now. He was in a forest.

What was he doing in a forest?

Then the pain started. It was a horrible feeling, like something was trying to force it's way out of his chest, or someone was digging into it.

He woke with a roar of pain and knocked whoever it was in front of him away.

Nokami pressed a hand to her back for a moment. Broken glass lay about her from the mirror but she didn't think it had slashed her at all.

"What do you think your doing woman?" Illidan growled and clamped a hand around her throat.

_I knew I should have listened to the demon._ Nokami thought as she pulled at Illidan's fingers. They weren't going to move though and she knew it.

"Thought you'd sneak in and kill me before our fun tomorrow?"

_Ah screw it!_ Nokami thought to herself._ Might as well finish what I started._

Holding onto to Illidan's arm she picked up her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist. The hybrid let go of her neck like she'd thought and grabbed behind him intending to pull her legs apart and off him. He didn't suspect a thing as she suddenly wrapped her arms around the rest of him and pressed her hands to his back.

That awful pain erupted in Illidan's chest again and he roared. He tried to raise his arms but she held onto him like a starving wolf to it's meal.

For Nokami's part she could feel herself weakening. She hadn't channeled nature magic in years and the sudden doing of it was not agreeing with her. She could taste blood in the back of her throat as she sniffed from it dripping out of her nose.

_Just concentrate. Don't think of anything else but what your attempting._

Much as Nokami hated drawing anything from the days with her old master she concentrated harder.

She could feel it. Among the demon's fire and more natural parts of his spirit she could just feel that essence of death and decay. It was so small really, she doubted anyone not tied to nature in some way would've ever found it. It was laced through things but her earlier pulling had uprooted some of it. It just needed more work, if she could live long enough to finish it.

The sudden demon fire igniting across her skin caused her to lose focus for a second. The boiling in her blood made her want to just let go. Every instinct she possessed screamed for her to let go and run away.

She ground her teeth and shoved instinct down. It would not serve her here, and neither would paying attention to pain.

Hands tried to push her away, another set was pulling at her. Guards must have come running from all the noise. She tightened her grip on Illidan just a bit more. Her ear was pressed against his heart. She could actually hear it beating.

She concentrated on the beating and felt the plague struggling against her, the damn stupid stubborn poisonous disease.

Quite unexpectedly she felt it snap and shatter. With no more will the guards pulling at her went flying and she heard someone get violently ill.

She grinned a bit. "I...win...jerk." She whispered before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5: Chained

_**Chapter 5: Chained**_

"_My release date's been changed!" _- Night elf archer _Warcraft III_

For someone who rarely slept on anything but hard ground, the soft bed was pure heaven. For someone who usually used her own cloak for a blanket having one of fleece that actually covered her was a miracle. For the same someone who had never had an actual pillow in her life the fluffy one under her surely had to be some trick of the mind.

Nokami was so comfy and warm though that she decided she didn't care if she as dead or dreaming. Sleeping in such decadence had always been something of a wish of hers whenever she'd curled up on the ground with her cloak or paid an innkeeper for sleeping in one of the cheaper rooms.

She'd always wanted to sleep in one of the fancy rooms, but money had simply never come around. So it had stayed a hopeless wish to her.

Reality was starting to prick at her though. She was conscious if not quite awake yet, proving that she was actually in a really comfy bed and alive. The thought made her burrow into the bed and curl into a ball as cozy as a kitten.

There was a creak of wood and the sound of footsteps which made Nokami groan. Certainly the innkeeper was about to tell her to get out now.

"Five more minutes." She moaned.

The footsteps at stopped and Nokami would've bet money the innkeeper was standing over her. She heard a low growl that made her think of a wolf and suddenly the blanket was yanked away from her. Cooler air charged across her skin as she hissed and tried to curl into a tighter ball to stay warm.

Failing at the warmth part she cracked open her eyes and blinked sleep from them.

A very irritated looking half demon was standing over her.

Reality crashed into her brain and she shot out her foot on reflex with a shriek.

Illidan simply caught her ankle and had to contain a laugh. "Not a morning person?"

Nokami glared and lashed out with her other foot only for it to be caught to. "Let go." She snapped.

He simply glared back. He was not about to go taking orders from her even if he had been about to let go.

He tightened his grip on her ankle and pulled her forward till they were practically touching. "Or what?" He growled out looking down at her. His fingers ran up her calves to her knees for a better hold in case she thought to try anything with them.

The reaction was instant and surprising. Specially in a woman who'd done the things she'd done, gone through what he'd put her through without so much as a single tear.

Nokami froze up and her eyes went wide. He could see blatant terror doing battle with her will in those eyes. It was an old terror though, not of him.

Again he found himself curious about her. Wondering who had done what to her that caused such a reaction when she obviously had so much steel in her spirit.

This was the time to find out however, not after she'd been passed out for two days straight.

He let go and took two steps back. His point that he wasn't some pet for her to order around having been lost.

Nokami took a couple deep breathes, completely ignoring the large man in front of her. When he'd grabbed her like that for a moment...

She shoved the memories away. Bottling them up again like they had been before Illidan had laid a hand on her. Telling herself it didn't matter and forcing herself to stay in the now.

"What did you say?" She asked. She'd seen Illidan's mouth move but hadn't been paying attention.

He glared at her with irritation. "I asked for your name. Unless you'd rather I call you a more derogatory term?"

She snorted at him before sighing. "Nokami."

"Nokami." Illidan purred, almost as if he was tasting the name. "What did you do to me in my chambers two days ago?"

"Oh, that." Nokami said doing her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She wasn't sure if it was remains from her memories or fresh from having to talk to him. "I'm not entirely sure how to explain it."

"I've got time." He rumbled.

She let out a sigh. "Well. Basically I just pushed this nasty disease out of you."

"That much I got from the healers when they finally made sense of things. How did you manage to do it? Your a hunter, not a priest or..." Illidan stopped talking for a moment pondering.

"Druid?" Nokami said. "I'm not a trained druid no."

"But you have the potential?"

"I did at one point yes."

"Did?"

Nokami rubbed a hand to the left side of her face. As if she could scrub away the physical scars there along with the mental and emotional ones linked with them. "Look I don't want to talk about it."

Illidan had to bite his tongue against demanding she tell him everything. Only the fact that she still looked so pale and weak, along with having saved him from the plague kept him from doing so. The healers had told him she'd almost killed herself doing what she did.

"Can you at least tell me why then?"

"Why?"

"Why you felt you had to force the plague out of me."

"Oh." Nokami frowned. "Because I made a promise a long time ago. I promised I'd never abandon anyone I could help."

"Even those who don't want your help?"

She glared. "I said anyone. That means anyone. Including power mad half demons."

Illidan took a moment to digest the information giving Nokami a chance to look around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your new chambers."

Nokami blinked. "Excuse me?"

Illidan sighed. "It occurred to me that torturing you after you..." He sneered, not liking the fact that this mangled failed druid come hunter had saved him from possible going completely insane.

"Saved your ass?" Nokami said sweetly, earning a glare.

"Indeed. Instead of the prison cells you'll stay here. If you wish to leave your rooms a guard will take you around the complex."

"What? Why don't you just let me go?" She asked. Standing as he turned for the door. "I saved your hide you could be just a little nice and..."

Illidan whirled back on her causing her to take an involuntary step back. Her knees knocked into the edge of the bed and Nokami could feel herself freezing up again as he bent near her with a snarl. She had to order her knees not to shake and keep her spine straight or she would have fallen back onto the bed.

"Before you finish that sentence woman, " He growled out. She swore she could feel every word rumbling out of him and into the air. "I do not have to do anything. I'm not the one who made and is making myself keep such a stupid promise. I could throw you back in the prison block and have you tortured till you start begging for death. I recommend you find a dictionary and look up the meaning of the word nice. You'll find my current actions fit it's definition. You will remain my...guest and be given anything you need. You will however be living only by staying in my good graces."

Illidan kept her gaze locked on his until he was sure she knew he wasn't playing games. "Are we clear?" He asked.

Nokami's eyes narrowed and her lips became a thin, angry line. "Crystal." She sneered back.

He snorted. Causing her white bangs to dance across her forehead as he turned to leave.

"Why are you even bothering to be remotely nice in the first place?" She asked as his fingers closed on the doorknob.

His only response was the slam the door behind him.

Nokami crossed her arm and gave in to the childish impulse to stick her tongue out after him. At least no one was around to see it. They wouldn't have recognized the normally coldly controlled hunter at all!

* * *

Illidan went back to his own chambers to pace and brood.

As much as he hated it, Nokami's question stayed with him. He'd been asking it himself since the healers had figure out what the black bile he'd thrown up had been. He wasn't required to be grateful to her just because she'd...well...saved him.

He told himself it was just shock. After all it had been at least ten thousand years since he'd been given help of any kind that he wasn't required to pay back.

That was it! He was simply paying her back.

That excuse sounded weak. Even Malfurion would have laughed at it.

Sneering at his own thoughts Illidan crossed his arms and glared out the window as if he could find his answers in the sky or on the blackened landscape

If he was honest with himself he'd admit that he was grateful for what Nokami had done. He had come to respect the annoying and stubborn woman in spite of himself. His curiosity over her also did not help matter, it seemed like every time he spoke to her he simply came up with more questions.

Then there was that blasted look she'd get on her face. It was always brief. She wore a mask on that scarred face of hers and on the rare occasions that it slipped Illidan saw a pain that might rival his own.

He wanted to know what was behind that mask. If he could turn it to his own uses.

Having even a failed druid around could be useful after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Cat and Mouse

Sorry this has taken a bit to get out. The holiday rushing is kicking the crap out of me, plus a cold that refuses to surrender to my superior immune system. Probably won't get to work on the next chapter till after Christmas at this rate. Stupid holidays...bah hum bug! _**  
**_

_**Chapter 6: Cat and Mouse**_

"_Let's move. Five meter spread. No sound." _Night elf archer _Warcraft_

Nokami's days turned into ones many people would envy she supposed. She wasn't catered to but neither was she treated poorly. She was certainly getting regular meals now but the servants hated her and one step out of line and she had no doubt she would be cut down. Illidan's wishes for her to live or no.

There was always a guard with her. She wondered if they were to keep her from running or keep others from killing her.

Either way she found them irritating. She almost would rather be chained in the dungeons then treated like some kind of minor pest or caged pet. What she wouldn't give to crack a few skulls.

Particularly a certain hybrid demon's, who she ran into at least once a day.

Part of her wondered if he was doing it on purpose, but she honestly couldn't see why he would. Every time they came near each other for any amount of time they started fighting. Usually verbally, he seem to have an idea when she was about to reach the point of swinging. It simply irritated her more that she was so easy to read.

She was tired of being caged. Both physically within the Temple and mentally having to constantly be on guard.

Today she was walking along the bottom most tier. The old walls still held up well even after all the wars and bloodshed they had seen and been through. She was hoping the air would help with the feeling of being caged. Instead however it made her feet itch more to be walking over the rocky, blasted terrain of Shadowmoon instead of the smooth paved halls of the temple.

The guard was there, a blood elf today. She was chatting on aimlessly. Years of having no one but her animal companions with her had made her start talking to them and now to the guards. Now she talked to the blood elf, though he probably wasn't listening.

She looked over the edge and down scowling. She'd never survive the drop without something breaking her fall.

"How far up you think we are eh Bob?" She asked. She'd started calling all her guards Bob about a week ago since none of them would give her their names.

Bob the elf simply stared over her shoulder with his lips in a thin line.

"Two or three stories you think?"

Still silence.

An idea slowly took root in her mind. "Sure looks like a long way down. Bet I could fall down without a scratch though."

The blood elf snorted in annoyance. "Falling from these walls would be suicidal, at the very least you'd have broken legs.." He sneered taking the bait.

"We should find out." Nokami told him grabbing his collar suddenly and hauled him over the wall with her.

The guard barely had time to scream before she had him underneath her and they hit the ground hard. She heard a number of bones breaking but felt no pain. Opening her eyes she say the other elf's fel green ones staring up at nothing with pool of blood slowly expanding.

"Well looks like your right Bob. It was suicidal." Nokami grinned and closed the elf's eyes.

"The prisoner is escaping!" Someone on the walls yelled.

Grabbing the cloak and dagger that had been on the guard she took off running. Instinct telling her when and where to move until she was finally out of range of the archers. Looking up she didn't see any netherdrakes following her and almost cheered.

Elune has finally granted her some good luck and she was finally free.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone!" Ilidan roared. 

The blood elf before him cowered a bit. "My lord she was spotted running away after jumping off the walls. She used her guard to break her fall."

Illidan hissed in annoyance. Blasted woman was more resourceful then he'd thought. He honestly hadn't thought that she'd go killing a guard to get away. After all she'd decided to save his life instead of escaping, even though he was the one causing her so much pain.

By Elune, the blasted woman was a walking contradiction.

"Well send out some trackers and bring her back here!"

The blood elf paled. "Um...my lord there...there are no tracks to follow."

For a moment Illidan thought to remove the elf's head but it was well in Nokami's ability to keep herself from being tracked by normal means.

"Should we deploy the netherdrake riders? I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far." The elf said.

"No." Illidan replied.

"But sir, without tracks, the best way to find her will be to sweep the area from above. If she's even alive."

Illidan resisted the urge to point out that if Deathwing himself suddenly appeared and ate her, the woman would probably find a way to survive out of sheer stubbornness. "We need the riders patrolling Netherwing Ledge against intruders." He said as he started walking. He'd need a few things for this sudden trip.

"You mean to let her go my lord?" The elf asked sounding hopeful.

Illidan stopped and pondered that for a moment. Nokami wasn't a real threat to him. She had perhaps a little information about his defenses inside the temple that she could share with his enemies. Aside from that however there was no pressing reason to chase after her.

He refused to admit that he the thought of her no longer being there made him miss her. It was an odd enough thought to him that he would want Nokami around. He found he looked forward to their little daily squabbles.

It was perhaps due to being the ruler of the Black Temple for five years. His minions did not argue with him and a good number of them feared him. Nokami had no qualms about picking fights with him and certainly did not seem to fear him in the least.

However Illidan was not about to admit such things. Not even in his own mind.

So he rationalized it as a matter of pride. Not even Maiev had escaped him, he wasn't about to have someone parading about the world bragging how she manage to escape him. People would start to think him weak and it would grow into a much larger issue then it currently was.

"I'm going after her." He said. More for himself then the elf.

"What...but sir! If people spot you outside the Temple they might think to take advantage..."

"I'm sure the Council can handle things while I go collect our little runaway. Like you said she can't have gotten far." Illidan pointed out.

"But sir what if people decide to take advantage of your lack of troops? You could have adventurers and troops on you in minutes with how fast word gets around."

"Are you implying that I do not know how to defend myself?" Illidan asked.

The elf shook his head frantically. "Of course not my lord."

"Good, then stop whining." Illidan hissed. "Tell the Council then report back to me."

* * *

Nokami had to admit that this was not one of her brightest ideas. 

For starters she had no armor and no weapons other then the dagger she'd taken from the blood elf. The blasted knife was old and dull and she wondered why the elf had even kept it. The clothes and cloak on her back would not protect her against anything but the elements.

Another problem was that she had no transportation other then her own two feet. This made traveling through the volcanic region not only more difficult since she couldn't jump gaps that she could have on a mount. It would take her days to walk to Shattrath.

Nokami had no illusions that Illidan would be furious about her escape. Unfortunately she wasn't sure how he would act on that fury. He might simply deem her not worth the trouble of hunting down but was just as likely to take apart the nearby Wildhammer Stronghold on principal.

So Nokami decided that her best bet was not to stop at all in Shadowmoon.

However, it seemed that Nokami's luck had once again turned horrible.

She didn't stay on the road. There was still the chance of netherdrakes being sent to find her and on the road she would be a walking target. She wanted the chance to find cover if they came after her.

Her final problem however was pressing. She had no provisions.

Food she could go without for awhile, water was another story.

She didn't dare stop at one of the posts. Paranoia telling her that Illidan might have look outs keeping an eye on them for her. Aside from guards that might not take kindly to her stealing from their water stores in a region lacking decent watering holes. Most of them were controlled by the Naga.

So when she neared the borders of Terrokar Forest on day three, Nokami was in bad shape. She was dehydrated, starving, and not thinking very clearly or well.

She could see the trees at the border and remembered there was a lake nearby. Thoughts of water and the possible catching of a fish danced in her head had her increasing her pace. She hoped to pass though Legion Hold without attracting attention. It didn't occur to her that increasing her pace also increased her chances of getting spotted.

Sadly it only took one wrath walker spotting her.

She didn't even see him Nokami was so fixed on where she was going. He grabbed her by her ponytail when he caught up with her and almost lifted her up by it. The sudden pain cause Nokami to let out a yelp that made him laugh.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry little girl." The demon jeered poking at her with a claw.

She pulled out the knife she had taken from the blood elf and stabbed the hand holding her. Predictably the demon let her go with a yowl and she hit the ground running for the forest.

If she could get into the forest she could surely lose him.

Another wrath walker however had been coming to see what his friend had found. Seeing his friend holding a bleeding hand and a night elf running he charged forward and knocked her to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere Elfie." He sneered as he got a good hold on her. Nokami raised the knife to stab at him but the one she had stabbed plucked it from her from behind and snapped the blade.

No matter how she struggled Nokami knew she was caught. She didn't have the strength to fight off the pair of demons even if she had been privy to a good sword.

"Scrawny little thing. Think we should take her to the Commander?" One asked as she tried to kick him in the face.

"Maybe we should. Sargeras this wound hurts. Don't night elves have rabies or something?"

_I'll give you rabies_! Nokami thought to herself as she chopped at the demon.

"Oh, fiesty little thing." The demon holding onto her said in a tone that made Nokami's blood freeze.

"Now Mortius, what did the Commander say about doing that to prisoners." The bleeding demon said with a smile.

"Do it as often as possible." Mortius growled. "Can hardly hand her over to the Commander and have her injure him."

By now Nokami was struggling as much as she could. She did not like where this conversation was going. The demons just laughed at her, making her think of cats about to pounce on a mouse.

"Pity about those scars on her face. Bet she was a looker before them."

"Oh good she'll have some practice at this. Hate it when we get novices, even if virgins are tasty."

"Gotta love the screaming." The other demon stated as they walked off towards the mountains.

Nokami could practically smell her own fear. She tried to contain it, knowing that it would only appeal to the demons more, but memories rampaged through her mind and she could feel her own will draining out of her.

_No, no, no, do something! Bite! Hit! Scream! Get away, get away, get away! _Even as her brain screamed at her Nokami simply froze up. She was exhausted and weak. The part of her mind that she hated the most pointing out that the more she fought the more everything would hurt.

_Just lay there, you don't have to do anything. Just give up.__Don't scream, don't cry, they'll hurt you then. Don't make them hurt you._

It was all Nokami could do not to cry or plead. Tears only got you beaten after all and pleading never worked.

She was so cold without the robes. She wanted nothing more then to curl up into a ball and hide from everything.

With nothing else to do Nokami squeezed her eyes shut, bit her lip, and prayed.

Just barely she thought she heard an odd roaring.


	7. Chapter 7: Goblin Town Metaphor

Hey all, sorry this has taken so long to get out. I honestly had a completely different chapter but hated it so I went bad and tried to redo it. I'm still going "Meh" at it but it fits logically and characteristically better then the other one. Hope you enjoy it and I'll start working on the next one asap I swear!

_**Chapter 7: Goblin Town Metaphor**_

"_I think a certain finesse is called for here. RAAAARGH!" Pitlord from Warcraft III_

If he managed to find her he was going to kill her on principal. The stupid woman had not't stopped at any of the settlements in the area and from what Illidan could tell when he found some tracks she had not't stopped in the last number of days either.

What in the Nether did she think she was doing? She was going to kill herself at the rate she was going.

Was he really all that terrible that she'd rather get herself killed and rot out in the wilds then simply live out her days in the Temple?

The thought irritated him and he mentally flicked it away like a pesky fly.

There was a method to the madness of her trail. Though it wound around Shadowmoon Valley like a snake the trail went northwest, toward Terrokar Forest. Though the actual forest was small in area, Illidan knew that if Nokami reached it he'd never find her.

Not that he thought she'd make it. Not with the Legion camped on the road.

In the end he calculated how long it would take her to reach the edge of the forests and camped out in the area for a couple days in the mountains. A couple magical wards kept the Legion and others from detecting him as he settled in to wait and watch the road.

He'd almost given up when he heard a demon howling nearby. The heavy cursing in demonic made him grin a bit. It was an odd comfort to know he was not't the only one who constantly had that reaction when it came to Nokami.

The sight he came across following the chatter however made his blood run cold.

That it was Nokami he had not a doubt. He'd know that scarred face anywhere. There was something wrong with her though. Demon claws were running all over her and she seemed to be trying to curl into a ball.

_What did they do to her? She's full of more fight then that._

For a moment Illidan stayed on his ledge above the scene trying to figure out what the demons had done. After all, most demons liked their victims struggling and screaming. He could only tell that it was not't a spell that had stripped the hunter of her will. When one of the demons stood up though and started pulling off armor though he growled angrily.

Some people considered Illidan a monster. Over the years he'd met many women, some he thought deserved to be treated as queens and others he thought deserved painful years of torment. One thing he honestly could say though, is that he never in the centuries he'd been alive thought that any woman deserved the fate these two demons had plotted for Nokami. Not even Maiev, who he had despised more then anyone.

He dropped down with an outraged roar, one of his glaives severing an arm that had been holding Nokami by her hair. The demon howled as blood spewed forth and Illidan turned to deal with the other demon who was attacking. A spell already dancing on his lips.

The wrath walker however was not stupid. He drove a fist into Illidan's gut, uprooting the hybrid and interrupting the spell. Illidan merely grunted before attacking and pushing the demon back.

Nokami didn't even pause to see who was fighting the demons. The second she was released, she was scrambling into a black hole she saw underneath a rock that looked like she might fit. Heedless of jagged rocks cutting into her flesh. It was a tight squeeze but she managed to pull all of her lanky form into the dark. Surely no one would find her in this tiny hole._ I'll be safe here._

She could almost see that panther, leering at her, laughing at her feeble attempts to escape.

_I'll always find you, my pretty little dreamer._

Nokami's skin crawled and she shuddered, mentally whispering to herself that she was alright. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't helpless, she was alive and he was dead, she wasn't pretty...

It seemed an eternity to her before the howls of pain and the horrible sound of metal striking flesh faded away. Instinct whispered that it was safe but Nokami didn't move a muscle. The dam she had maintained so carefully against her emotions had sprung a number of leaks and she had no intention of moving until she'd metaphorically fixed them all.

Illidan however was not in the mood to be patient. He had been away from the temple longer then he'd wanted to, gotten into a fight with a pair of wrath walkers, and now had a slight cut on his head from not getting out of the way quick enough. It wasn't serious but it was bleeding liberally, like head wounds had a habit of doing.

He sighed and stood waiting at the rock he'd seen Nokami dart under. The sight had caused the scratch to his head cause he'd been distracted by the sight of her underwear clad rear wiggling under the rock. He was still aggravated at himself over the momentary lapse.

Could he really be blamed though? It had been such a nice view...

Mentally swearing at himself in a number of tongues he growled. "You can come out now they're dead." His tone was angry and he could not't help but wince a little. He'd been trying to a nicer one but his anger at himself had gotten the better of him.

He found himself counting in an attempt to be patient. For once in his life wising he had been capable of Tyrande or Malfurion's empathy for others. They certainly would have been able to handle this situation much better then he.

A minute had passed and he'd heard nothing from under the rock. Out of patience and frustrated Illidan reached underneath intending to simply grab Nokami and haul her out. He found himself grabbing at air but he could feel her body heat, meaning she was just out of reach. With an irate grunt he put his other hand underneath and started to lift the rock away completely.

He heard a quiet squeak and Nokami started to dash past him. Glad that he didn't have toes anymore, he dropped the rock and grabbed her before she got to far away.

The change was startling to him at least. When he set a hand on her Nokami seem to explode. She pulled at her wrists that he'd caught and growled like an angry animal. He barely manage to block the knee that had been meant for more sensitive parts of his anatomy.

"No!" She snarled at him, making him think of an angry wolf. "No! No! No!"

Illidan later pondered just what she was saying no to. At the time he simply kept trying to get her to listen. He finally gave up and set his grip to right above her elbows before lifting her into the air over his head and holding her there. She kicked and spat a number of curses at him. At least he assumed they were curses, he only recognized the ones in Darnasssian and Common himself.

Eventually she calmed and panted at him although she continued to glare.

"Are we done?" He asked.

She did not say anything and made him mentally sigh. _Back to the silent treatment it seems._

"If your done fighting with me put your clothes back on so we can get going." He growled.

Nokami could not help but feel heat run to her face. In her sudden rage at whatever target was handy she'd forgotten that she was only in her underwear. Then again...

"Thought you were blind." She sneered at him.

Illidan growled, not wanting to take the time or deal with the pain of memories from having to explain his eyes. "I see well enough to know your in your underwear.Those bikini bottoms or a thong?" He saw no point in telling her he already knew the answer when she hissed and practically dove for her somewhat shredded clothes.

Nokami couldn't remember getting dressed so fast in her life or being so embarrassed. The whole time she kept trying to figure out how much Illidan actually saw with those eyes of his. Not that it mattered. Though she hoped he couldn't tell how much she was blushing.

Once she had her clothes on she looked at him then looked behind her. She wasn't that far from Terrokar...

"Don't even think about it."

Nokami turned back intending to ask what he meant only to find Illidan towering over her. He simply glared at her with an accusing look and grabbed her wrist, practically dragging her toward the cliff edge.

He wasn't going to throw her off the cliff was he?

The thought was barely in her head when he swung her around in front of him and scooped her up bridal style.

Nokami blinked in confusion for a second before squirming. "What are you doing? Put me down. I'm not a sack of grain." She said coldly.

Illidan ignored her and started to run.

Nokami suddenly realized what Illidan was thinking and the thought was accompanied by an equally bad picture of them broken at the base of the cliff. "No, no, no, wait, wait..." She started to say and wrapped her arms around Illidan's neck. If she could have passed through him, she would have to be standing safely on the ground at that moment.

As it was she was pressed against him to the point where they could have been one person when his hooves left the ground. She couldn't even take the thought of what might be under them. Not only closing her eyes to avoid seeing but pressing her face into Illidan's shoulder to keep the temptation of looking at bay.

Illidan barely resisted the urge to snap at her for being scared. After all it had taken him a bit of time to get use to flying himself. She was getting a sudden crash course. Least no one had been around the times he'd gone crashing into things at the beginning.

"I'm not going to fall or drop you." He sighed in irritation giving into the temptation of jeering at her. He was part demon after all, not part angelic. Plus it pulled his thoughts away from how light she was. He swore he had picked up gnomes that weighed more then her. It disturbed him and he told himself to make sure she ate.

Nokami did not respond though she did pull away from his neck a little and crack an eye open. The wind made her squint and her hair blew in her face but there was something oddly soothing about flying and seeing everything so small below.

Nokami had always loved flying though she'd hated buying a mount. She'd always thought it cruel to tie the griffons down, even if most of them were raised to bear riders. As such she'd always kept her flying to a minimum and usually spent her time apologizing to her mount instead of enjoying the flight. Flying with Illidan however was different. There was no animal being forced to bear her weight around. It was more like she was flying herself instead of someone flying her.

Now if only there wasn't a wanna be demon breathing down her neck.

Illidan found it amusing himself. She forgot about the fact that he was carrying her for a moment and her lips twitched as if she wanted to smile, she resisted though. It made him wonder what she looked like with an honest smile on her face. Not that he cared though.

Forcing his thoughts back to the world around him cause him to curse. There was a heaviness in the air that was practically snapping, warning of the coming issue.

"What?" Nokami practically yelled in his ear after feeling a grumble escape him.

Instead of answering he started looking down at the ground. There had to be some shelter nearby. Spotting a cave he swooped down causing Nokami to strangle him a moment in fear and swear her head off. While the former annoyed him, the latter made him grin. To think he had thought her cold before.

As soon as Illidan's feet touched the ground Nokami practically jumped away from him. Part of her even considered running before he glared at her. She could almost hear him inviting her to try and flee. Instead she sniffed at him and returned his glare. "Tired already?" She asked.

"Hardly." He snorted back. "There's a storm coming."

"You can't fly though a little rain?" Nokami jeered almost not believing her ears.

Illidan of course sneered. "Nether storms are hardly your average spring rains woman. Most people know to find shelter before they hit."

"Oh so scary." Nokami stated sarcastically.

Illidan snorted at her as he stepped into the cave. "If you want to sit out there be my guest. I'll remember to scrape your mess off my hooves in the morning. Nether storms are the reason the region that is named after them is in pieces after all."

Nokami glared in at the little cave, there was certainly not enough room to her mind. "Like I'll survive anyways. In case you haven't noticed, you and I can't stand five minutes together without wanting to beat the each other to a pulp."

"That's because your a bitch." Illidan stated.

"Bastard."

"Little pain in the ass."

"Overgrown dick head."

"Stupid cunt!"

"Moronic cock muncher!"

Illidan barely managed to keep from hitting her. Instead he clamped his mouth shut and took a deep breath through his nose. "You would think you'd be nicer to your rescuer."

"I don't recall asking you to but in." She snorted at him. "Besides, I saved your life already, I'd say we're even...except you insisting on me staying in your mausoleum, jackass."

Thunder boomed suddenly causing the pair to look up at the sky which was rapidly turning purple.

With a growl Illidan reached out and grabbed Nokami's arm, dragging her into the cave. She swatted at his hand.

"I don't want to be in here with you." She hissed.

"Shut up." Illidan stated. "Look pick a side and stay there. I'll give you some rations and we simply will not speak to each other. One insult out of you and I'll throw you out into the storm."

Nokami glared at him, not wanting to give into the demand but she also did not feel like dying. Plus the offer of something to eat and drink made her stomach growl at the worst time. Illidan got a superior smirk on his face which meant he heard her stomach.

"Fine. We'll reside in your little goblin town then." She sniffed.

Illidan frowned for a second. "Goblin town?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Nokami blinked at him in surprise. "Yeah, surely you know want...oh this is precious." She snickered just the slightest bit.

Illidan glared death at her and made her think twice about laughing at him. It did wonders for her pride though that he didn't know everything.

"Goblins have some towns about Azeroth. Since they don't favor anyone they're something of a neutral territory. At first there was problems keeping order between warring faction but the goblins started having enforcers beat the stuffing out of people who started problems." She explained doing her best not to sound to much like a mother explaining things to a child.

Illidan scowled a bit. When he'd been roaming Azeroth he'd seen a couple goblin outposts but no actual towns. He was almost tempted to ask and find out what else had changed on Azeroth while he'd been living in Outland. He was not however about to look stupid to Nokami, he'd sooner cut out his tongue then have her laugh at him.

With a growl he dug some bread and water out of his bag and tossed it to Nokami. She merely caught them and retreated to a corner of the cave while he settled into the other.

It was going to be a long night...


	8. Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream

_**Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream**_

"_Things are starting to get a little weird." Jaina Proudmoore from Warcraft III_

He was in a forest again. This one however was not so pleasant looking. The trees were twisted and brittle. He did not need to be a druid to know there was something wrong, the lack of noise signaled it well enough.

There was only the snapping of twigs and panicked breathing.

It was odd. Almost like it was not his dream at all.

She certainly didn't see him. She was to busy running from something. Looking over her shoulder in a panic. She was young, barely into her adult years from what he could tell, but with an appearance that would have made men stop in their tracks.

He wondered why she was out in the middle of a dying forest.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She needed to rest so desperately, but if she stopped the beast would catch up with her.

She heard the growling behind her. The beast had been closer then she'd thought. It roared at her angrily making her tremble.

She scrambled up the nearest tree. Surely something of it's size couldn't climb, it was to big.

It roared again and charged the tree as she climbed, swiping at her from below. She was out of reach now though, it would have to climb in order to reach her.

She took a shaking breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her racing heart.

Below the creature growled and fell back on all fours. It's roaring changing as it started shrinking, a tail growing longer out of it. Yellow eyes glaring up at her in hate as it jumped onto the tree, digging it's claws into the bark as it started to climb up after her.

She kicked at it helplessly. Hoping to knock it out of the tree but edging dangerously close to the weaker branches herself.

Eventually she had no where to go. It was into the claws or jump. She chose the latter, hoping to once again run through the woods.

He tried to say something but no words would come out. He could only watch as her leg crumpled beneath her and she collapsed into the dirt. The animal pounced, digging claws and fangs into her and causing her to scream.

There was the quietest whisper floating on the stench of death.

"Someone, help me."

He was not sure what happened at that point. So many images flashed before him only to float away like dead leaves in the fall. He saw horrible looking creatures causing havoc, trees burning, water turning green with slime, people dying. None of it really moved him, he'd seen it all before.

Someone was laughing. It wasn't a laugh he knew but it cracked with malice all the same.

There was blood on his hands. So much it was dripping onto the ground.

There were bodies in front of him. Their chests looked as if someone had torn them apart like some kind of rabid monster.

"No." He said shaking his head as a horrible thought entered his mind. He would never hurt her, never ever in his life. He cared for her. He would never kill the other for the same reason.

The dead glazed eyes stared at him though. He could almost hear their accusing tones demanding why.

The laughing was getting closer but he couldn't find the will to care.

Was not like there was anyone who would care anyway.

Death had arrived.

* * *

Illidan snapped awake in a cold sweat. He looked around half expecting to see Tyrande and Malfurion's corpses before him and a forest burning. He rubbed his hands over his face mentally scrubbing the dream from his mind. It was not like it meant anything.

Pulling his mind away from the dream lead him to realize how cold it was. The temperature had to of dropped at least ten degrees. He was surprised he'd managed to sleep at all.

A quick spell conjured up a flame on the rock. It would have been better if he had something to burn but he could survive off the small magic fueled fire just fine. Besides if it he got desperate he could just use the hunter for fuel.

_Nokami..._

If he was cold she had to be freezing and she was certainly out of range of the fire's heat.

He grumbled and griped for a moment before getting up and going to fetch the hunter from the other side of the cave.

She was curled into a tight ball, the rags of her clothes barely covering her while her hands made something of a pillow for her on the rock. He could hear her teeth clinking together a bit from the cold.

It was her face that made him pause though. It was as blank as ever with slight lines that spoke of hard living but with one minor difference. There was just a slight path leading away from her right eyes, as if a single tear had escaped her at some point.

Illidan frowned a bit. His original intention had been to wake her up and make her move. Now he felt like doing so would have been equal to kicking a defenseless puppy. She just looked so...lonely.

"I'm starting to grow soft." He sneered at himself as he carefully squirmed his armed around Nokami and picked her up. He reminded himself that no one was around to see him be so foolish as he carried her over to his side of the cave. At least he had that going for himself.

It of course also prevented people from pointing out that Illidan might have been a little lonely himself at the time.

_By Elune she's practically a block of ice._ Illidan thought to himself. The small fire was raging happily but had not driven the cold back well enough yet. Pulling out a blanket that he had neglected to think of earlier when he had settled in made Illidan curse under his breath. Blasted thing was as cold as the rest of the cave. He would have to put it close to the fire some and hope it warmed up quickly. It was easy enough to hold Nokami with one arm and his wings so he could use the other to get the blanket out.

A soft whimper caused him to freeze. He could feel her muscles tensing as she tried to curl into a ball again. Unfortunately she couldn't do that with his torso in the way. Her face was twisted into a pained look. A hand planted against his chest pushed lightly, as if she was trying to get away from something.

_She must be having a nightmare to. About those wrath walkers probably._

Illidan snorted at the thought. He should be worrying more about her tearing his throat out if she woke up.

"Shh." Illidan said, trying to think of what Malfurion would do in this situation. If anyone knew how to put people to sleep it would be his brother. He tightened his arm and wings around Nokami carefully as he sat down. It would not have been good for him to drop her onto the cave floor if she thrashed about.

She mumbled something and sleep heavy eyes cracked open a bit making Illidan mentally curse.

"Your safe. Nothing is going to hurt you." He said quickly. It was a blatant lie consider who she was with but he hoped she was not awake enough to take stock of things.

Something seem to register in those sleepy eyes and they closed again. For a second Illidan started to breath a sigh of relief, till Nokami suddenly snuggled into his chest.

"Mmm, warm." She whispered against his chest as she settled.

_Thank Elune she's got those ugly scars._ Illidan thought to himself. _If she was remotely pretty I'd have problems._

He sat still until her breathing became deep and even again. Once he was sure of that he leaned forward just a bit to spread the blanket so it would warm up then settled to wait. The blanket would not take long to warm up and he could stay awake for a little bit.

Ten minutes later however, the blanket was warm but Illidan had nodded off with wings and arms still wrapped around the skinny, ugly, hunter.

* * *

_Stupid sun...why must you shine so early._ Nokami thought to herself irritably. She was sleepy, comfortable, and warm. The last thing she wanted at that moment was to open her eyes and start another day.

Groaning a bit she tried to curl up away from the invading sunlight but there was something in her way. She grunted a bit as she blinked her eyes open and found herself staring at a green design on purple colored flesh. Still somewhat asleep one of her fingers reached up and she started tracing the circular pattern in an absentminded way.

The deep breathing that she had not noticed ended in a grunt that snapped her out of her dreaming state. She frowned as her brain started and told her she had not fallen asleep so warm. Looking up caused her to tense up as she stared at the cloth covered eyes leaking smoke.

_What in Elune's name am I doing in HIS lap!?_ Her brain shrieked at her. Thousands of possible reasons ran about her mind and none of them were good.

Aside from very wide eyes one would not have know the alarms ringing and flags waving in her mind. Every part of her screaming to jump up and get away while Nokami reminded herself that sudden actions would more then likely wake Illidan up.

_Just get up slow and steady. Don't make any loud noises._

It was almost painful to slowly lift herself off the sorcerer. Going from warmth to the chilly dawn almost made her want to dive back into those arms for nothing more then to be warm.

Illidan himself had to keep from grinning at Nokami's painstaking slowness. She obviously thought him still asleep. "Are you going to take all day getting off me?" He asked finally unable to resist any longer.

Nokami jumped at his voice before glaring. "How long have you been awake?" She asked in an accusing tone. Illidan didn't even need to answer due to his smirk. "You could've said something earlier and saved me the trouble." She sniffed at him while looking down her nose.

He simply snorted at her as he stood up and stretched. His sheer size once again making Nokami take an involuntary step back with a mental curse. She hated appearing to be in retreat.

_Why does he have to be so blasted big. Wish he would have become half imp, then I could punt him out of the way like a tauren to a gnome._

The though mildly amused Nokami. The picture of using a miniature Illidan as a ball to kick around almost making her grin as he stretched out his wings.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" Illidan asked.

"I wasn't staring at you." Nokami replied. "I was picturing how you would look as an imp flying through the air."

"Imp's don't have the wings to fly."

"Exactly."

Illidan scowled as she grinned evilly. He was obviously the but of some joke in her mind. "If your done being childish we'll get going."

"No." Nokami said crossing her arms in a stubborn gesture. "But feel free to leave without me."

He simply let out a sigh of resignation. "Good to see your back to your normal irritating self." He snapped as he grabbed her and picked her up.

"Put me down!" She hissed and tried to actually punch him this time. Thankfully she was still not strong enough to put up an actual fight. Her tongue however was busy with insults and demands.

"Oh shut up." Illidan ordered flatly as he jumped up into the air and started to fly the pair of them the rest of the way home.


	9. Chapter 9: Nathrezim Bets

This chapter is brought to you by the songs "This Moment" by Disturbed and "Requiem (The Fifth)" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Again sorry this took so long to get out. I kept having trouble with the insult war between...well you'll see. This is also a little longer then most of my chapters, I just didn't want to cut it off in the middle of things. Insults are actually in Thalassian and Darnassian. I did my best with what words were known out there since I couldn't get anyone to sit still long enough in WoW to give me the translations. I think they're pretty good myself. Also, a small explaination on the chapter since I couldn't make it fit in the actual story. A Nathrezim (Dread lord) is very very manipulative. Hence making a bet with one is stupid cause they've either rigged it or know they are going to win in some way.

PS: Should I get a score card together and keep a tally of these duke outs between Illidan and Nokami?

_**Chapter 9: Nathrezim Bets**_

"_MORTAR COMBAT!" _Dwarven Mortar Team from Warcraft III

Nokami never was one to keep good track of time. It was worse after they got back to the Temple and she was again a prisoner. She lost track of her days after counting to around twenty something. She knew it had been a good while since her failed attempt of escape one day when she was gathering her hair into it's normal ponytail and found that it was just past her shoulders instead of just past her chin like it had been.

She did her best to curb her desire for freedom. As it was, Illidan forbid her going on the ramparts again. Not that she would've used the same escape route twice, that got one killed. She remembered watching a draenei mage get splattered across the grass in Warsong Gulch once doing just that when a fall back order had been issued.

So Nokami did her best to keep from drawing to much attention to herself. She behaved as best she could and when she started to itch from the confinement she did her best to distract herself. Though there was precious little that did so. She found herself taking a lot of walks, listening to a lot of gossip, and befriending a few critters that resided within the walls.

The critters helped her the most to her mind. They always told her where a certain demon hybrid was, which helped her avoid Illidan like most night elves avoided sunlight.

She wondered now and then if he even remembered that he had a prisoner. Such thoughts were always followed by her swearing at herself mentally. After all, what did she care if he thought of her. When he did it was probably along the lines of hurting her.

Nokami could not however always control her mind, as much as she wished otherwise. Sometimes when she got lonely or despair started crushing in on her, she'd find herself suddenly thinking about how she woke up in his arms.

She did not like thinking about that particular incident. Something about it made her uncomfortable. Like an itch she couldn't reach. Then again much like she had a talent for irritating Illidan, he had a talent for getting under her skin. Waking up in his arms though scared her to the point of trying to stay away from him. She just couldn't put her finger on why.

So to Nokami it was better to ignore it, play it down, and pretend it never happened. Much like other things in her life.

This required her to not think of it though

When such a thought popped into her head that day during a stroll through the training grounds. Causing her to swear liberally in darnassian out loud. The blood elf watching her cocked an eyebrow at her, reminder her that while he might not know the exact words she was using he probably had a faint idea.

She was going to go mad if she didn't find an outlet for all her frustrations and irritations. Any outlet!

She would later blame her restlessness for her stupidity that day.

The training area she was strolling though was dedicated for demon hunters. She'd been walking past a large group of what looked to be new recruits. All of them listening to a blood elf demon hunter. Nokami had heard of him but hadn't been impressed about the story of how he'd been the only one out of five to survive some gruesome training form Illidan.

_What was his name...Var...Vare...something along that line. Bah!_

She listened as he talked to the new recruits. She supposedly it was suppose to be inspirational what he was saying. Something about gaining power and crushing their enemies. It was all ridiculous to Nokami. When he made a comment he made about their magic making them stronger though she didn't catch herself in time and a loud rude snort cut into his speech as effectively as dropping an infernal into the middle of them all.

Varedis scowled at her. Least she thought it was at her. She still didn't know exactly how the eyes of a demon hunter worked.

For his part Varedis didn't understand why Illidan kept the ugly rod of a night elf around. He might have understood if she'd been remotely pretty, informative, or even a good combatant for training on. If he'd been in charge he would've happily slit her throat that night of the raid.

Illidan was always telling him his lack of foresight was why he'd never be given a field command.

"You have a problem _Kim'rodne Mush'a_?"

Nokami cocked an eyebrow at him. _You would think after millenniums apart high elves would've come up with different and better insults._ "No." She stated flatly. "Not my place to tell you how to teach. Though I see why your demon hunters are so easy to kill now."

She could just feel Varedis glaring at her. Even though he didn't have Illidan's tell tale glowing eyes.

"Really?" He said crossing his arms. Nokami thought it amusing that he was attempting to be superior and intimidating in comparison to her. "Do tell me_Kim'rodne Mush'a_."

Nokami snorted at him. It was fine by her if he wanted to have an insult war. He'd never been to the Barrens obviously from his comment.

"Well_Shan'sin Jael_." She purred and watched Varedis twitch at her insult. "Your making it sound like you are all so powerful. Without your magic though you'd be no more dangerous then any other blade wielder."

Varedis snorted at her. "That is why we are so great _Shindu'Diel._ Our magic makes us superior."

That one stung a bit but Nokami shrugged it off and kept her cool in the face of Varedis starting to seethe. She wondered for a moment if being an arrogant jerk was required to be a demon hunter.

"No." She stated like a teacher to a particularly dim student like the gnome warlock she'd met in the guild so long ago. "It makes you arrogant and cock sure. While you've been here working on your magic I've been out there having battles. I've seen magic users like yourselves get taken apart because of spells, creatures, and other things shutting down their casting abilities."

Varedis made a dismissive gesture. "As if an adventurer could understand magic."

"Of course." Nokami drawled out sarcastically. "I've only had real combat experience and fought against mages and warlocks myself while you've been here dancing about and learning to sneak past blind orcs. However," She held up a hand to stop the ranting Nokami knew was to come. "How about a test thought to prove the point eh?"

"A test?"

"Yes a test. No magic, just you and me with weapons. To show that you are indeed superior even without the advantage of your spells." A feral grin spread over her face. "Unless you really don't think you can beat a person like me who depends on her sword arm without your precious magic? Eh_Kim'dorini bantallas'dal_?"

There was a collective gasp from the assembled blood elves as Varedis's face went red. She been wondering if she was saying that right.

_Kim'dorini bantallas'dal...impotent hedge mage troll...sounded right to me. _

Nokami watched him calmly. She would've sworn he was looking at the other elves as if summing them up. "Now don't go sicking a student on me." She said. "No sense beating down less then the best of you."

Varedis snorted at her. "Then be prepared to fall quickly _Rodnedorei_." He snatched a pair of blades rudely from one of the students and threw them to her.

Nokami simply knelt and picked them up, making sure that she never looked away from Varedis. She found the blades to be surprisingly light. She'd always imagined them heavier. She took a few experimental swings with them and was surprised again. It was almost like she had a pair of swords in her hands then glaives.

"Ready to die?" Varedis snapped.

Nokami did her best not to grin and simply inclined her head. "Remember no magic."

"I won't need it to beat you." Varedis growled as he launched himself at the scarred hunter.

* * *

Illidan walked though the training grounds watching demon hunters train intently. Things had finally gotten back to normal from the raid so he found himself with some time on his hands. Normally he left training in Varedis's capable hands, but since he was out there at the time he thought he'd look in. 

Maybe he'd spot a certain hunter who some of the troops said had taken to walking around the grounds.

Illidan hadn't spoken a word to her since he'd landed after her failed escape attempt. She'd all but ran from him as he'd issued orders for healers to take a look at her and for a meal to be delivered to her room. She'd simply glared at him and sniffed before being lead away.

It had been fine with him for a time that she stayed away. He'd had enough on his plate with getting the rest of the temple back together. Now however, with nothing to distract him he had come to an annoying conclusion. He needed to question her.

While he'd been out there had been a fight at his own gate. Ironically enough not between his troops and the Sha'tar, but between two adventuring guilds. One from the Horde and one from the Alliance. The two groups had slaughtered each other almost to the man and reminding him of Nokami's comment about warring factions. Illidan found himself pondering questions about the factions and Azeroth in general. The two had been on relatively friendly terms the last time he'd heard anything about them. It had been over five years though since he'd lived there and things had probably changed in some areas. Unfortunately the best person to answer the questions rolling around his head was doing very well at avoiding him.

He thought about simply ordering her presence and questioning her but knew that doing that would earn him nothing but an irritating hour or so of silence from her. He was sure he'd have a hard enough time just getting her to talk, be it about herself or Azeroth.

He'd have to come up with some method though. Trying to get a spy through the Dark Portal was currently not in his or anyone else's abilities. Opening another portal was also a bad idea, unless he really wanted to risk the backfire and Shadowmoon Valley explode.

Illidan scowled at his thoughts. He'd simply have to find some way to appeal to her. Maybe he'd play on that honor bound streak of hers somehow, or her quick temper, or...

The sight in front of him made him freeze in his tracks. There was a large number of his trainees gathered about cheering and placing bets with a Nathrezim Dreadlord who was acting as a bookie.

_Far be it for any Dread lord not to take advantage of the situation._ Illidan thought to himself as he walked over to see what the fuss was about. Probably a pair of apprentices fighting but none of the trainers could be seen.

Then he spotted her guard and felt his blood run a bit cold.

He grabbed the blood elf by the collar and hauled him out of the mob of students. "Where is she?" He hissed angrily.

The blood elf was flushed. "Uh well sir you see..."

"Talk faster."

"She challenged Varedis to a duel. They were arguing about how much demon hunters rely on magic and she challenged him to prove her point."

"Why isn't she fighting one of the students then?"

"Um, sir, she said there was no sense in beating down less then the best of the demon hunters."

Illidan's eyebrows shot up curiously. "The best of us?"

The elf nodded as the hybrid put him down.

Quite suddenly the crowd parted as Varedis flew through and crashed at Illidan's feet. The blood elf demon hunter groaned a bit and rubbed his head where a welt was starting to form before suddenly looking up at his master.

"Master..." he started to say.

"Done already_Quel'bantallas'dal_?" Nokami stated pushing her way through students only to freeze at who was standing there staring at her.

_High hedge mage. Ouch._ Illidan thought barely resisting the urge to snicker.

Varedis growled and started to stand but as Illidan glanced at his lieutenant and Nokami it was clear to him that night elf was barely winded while Varedis was barely hanging on.

"I think your little duel is over you two." Illidan stated in an amused tone.

Varedis bowed and murmured an apology while Nokami simply snorted and crossed her arms with a superior smirk thinking she had proven her point.

"There's simply one minor problem I believe." Illidan continued with a grin as he stared at Nokami. "You stated there was no sense in fighting less than the best of the demon hunters. Varedis is not the best." He watched her smirk vanish and her eyes widened just a bit realizing what he was saying.

The apprentices around them murmured. Those who'd lost bet taking back their money while agreeing that Illidan was obviously the best while winners tried to argue back and retain their winnings.

Nokami found herself put on the spot having effectively challenged Illidan without realizing it. "I wouldn't presume to think I could best you." She bit out. "I'll just continue my walk now thanks."

She taken only two steps before Illidan all but slapped her with his next comment.

"That might be wise of you. People should know their betters."

Illidan watched her spine snap straight with injured pride and did his best not to smile triumphantly. Even though he was mentally slapping himself. He was suppose to be getting on her good side, but he just couldn't resist riling her up.

_Just keep walking, ignore it, don't bite, don't bite..._

"My BETTERS!?" Nokami snarled spinning on her heel even as her brain kept telling her just shut up and walk away. "You arrogant, pompous, shit smelling, tauren wanna-be!"

Maybe the fact that Varedis himself had started backing away should've told her that her temper was running away with her common sense, again.

"How about I kick your ass up and down your precious little Temple in front of your adoring fan boys here like I just did your peon. Same rules, no magic." She spat. "In fact I'd say we bet on it since your so sure your better than me."

Illidan ran a tongue around his fangs. Did she not realize...

"To make sure I understand your rules correctly." He said with a frown. "We are limited to our physical capabilities?"

Nokami gave a wicked smile assuming he was hesitant about not being able to use his magic. "I'll understand if you back out now. People should know their betters."

Illidan's eyes narrowed. He had been attempting to be nice but since she was throwing his own words back in his face...

"What's the wager?"

"When I win," Nokami stated in a matter of fact tone that made Illidan grin at her stupidity. "You will let me go, with provisions, and not you or your peons are allowed to come after me."

Students around them murmured but Illidan didn't even pause to consider, which made Nokami frown.

"Agree." The hybrid rumbled. "When I win however, you have to spend seven nights of questioning with me."

Nokami blinked at him. "What?" Surely she hadn't heard him right.

"Take it or leave it." He growled.

Nokami scowled. Wasn't like she was going to lose to a guy who picked magic over his own flesh and blood. "Fine, but remember if you cast anything I win."

Illidan nodded, "Deal." Then he dashed forward and rammed her.

Nokami was knocked onto her back and slid a couple feet coughing to catch the air that had left her lungs. _Must remember that speed._ She told herself. She always underestimated it due to his size.

Her eyes focused in time to see Illidan baring down at her with his blades over his head and rolled away. His blades stabbed into the ground on either side of where her head would have been.

Nokami flipped up onto her feet as Illidan yanked his blades out of the stone as if they'd only been stuck in butter. He pressed the attack as she dodged and parried his blows.

"I'll give you this girl, your as agile as a monkey. The question is can you hit me." He growled and the sound of steel straining against steel shrieked in his ears.

"It's a matter of when to hit you." She snapped as she leaned back and her foot shot up, connecting with his chin and snapping his head back. A number of onlookers cringed in sympathy with a collective groan.

It didn't hurt so much as daze Illidan and allowed Nokami to press her own attack.

"I'll give you this, your just as hard to hit." Nokami sneered as he practically danced around her. "You don't find that in folks so large."

"All part of the..." Illidan dropped his blades as he sidestep and grabbed her pants as Nokami extended to far. "Package." He finished as he picked her up and threw her behind him.

She curled as she felt herself start falling and manage to land more on her butt then her back and roll away some. She swore she wouldn't be able to sit for a week as Nokami sprang back onto her feet and found her momentum carrying her into a wall.

Her shadow was almost swallowed up but Illidan's meaning that he was right behind her hoping to catch her on the wall.

Instead of stopping Nokami extended her foot and used the wall to rebound herself backwards. Her leg swung around as she delivered a solid kick to Illidan's head. She had not expected him to topple over though.

The landing was rough and she swore mentally as she landed on her ankle as opposed to her foot. She manage to hobble towards Illidan who was shaking his head on all fours.

_Gotcha._ She thought, mildly drunk on her victory.

Suddenly Illidan spun around and a fist full of dirt exploded in Nokami's face, causing her to stumble back hacking and scrubbing it out of her eyes with one hand while the other slashed around trying to keep her opponent at bay.

Blinked the dirt away Nokami looked about. The blood elves around her smirking and laughing, pointing at her but no half demon.

"I said no magic." She snarled.

Something grabbed her ankle and yanked, pulling her leg out from under her. She landed hard on the ground, her chin stiking the stone hard enough to shake her teeth and loosen her grip on her borrowed blades. Nokami was upside down and watching the world beneath her get smaller and smaller before she could clear her head. The sound of wings beating reached her ears.

"Hey!" She yelled. "This is cheating!"

Illidan simply grinned down at her as he stopped them at a good height. Close enough that she could see the ground but high enough to cause her to have second thoughts about fighting him. "I believe the rule was that we were limited to our_physical_ capabilities."

"You know very well I didn't mean it like that!" She shrieked angrily. "Cheater! Put me down!"

A smile tugged at Illidan's lips. "Put you down?"

"Yes, put me down!" Nokami roared glaring before suddenly realizing his train of thought.

She did manage to get out another word as the hand clamped around her ankle released her and she went plummeting towards the Temple.

Nokami was absurdly grateful she hadn't eaten lunch that day when halfway down Illidan caught her around the waist.

"Yield?" He asked as he started flying higher. staring her in the face "Or would you like to repeat that?"

Her arms and legs were wrapped around him, clinging to him for dear life, but she still looked down when she muttered something.

"I'm sorry what?" Illidan asked.

"Yield." She grumbled quietly looking up some but still staring angrily over his shoulder.

"I didn't hear..."

"I SAID YIELD!" She screamed in his ear causing it to ring.

Even with the headache from her blows and the ringing ear Illidan couldn't help the grin from spreading on his face.

As they neared land Nokami suddenly realized from his grinning that he'd played her like that irritating flute a gnome rogue in her former guild had. Just like with that flute she'd danced to his tune. It infuriated her.

Even with her vibrating in rage Illidan couldn't help it when they landed. He had to speak up.

"I'll expect you after dinner."

The look on her face was priceless to him. Teeth were bared, eyes flamed rage, and she made a noise that made Illidan think of a very angry panther.

He did not however count on the kick that connected with the most sensitive part of his anatomy. His breath shot out his mouth and he swore he went cross eyed as he hit his knees. He barely had the presence of mind to hold up a hand and keep the assembled onlookers from taking Nokami apart for her insult.

"Hope all your friends enjoyed the show." She spat before turning on her heel and stomping off.

Every blood elf there looked at each other in confusion when Illidan suddenly burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: Something in Common

Thank you guys for all the reviews and excessive patience with me. Real life decided to kick my ass for awhile there, then I was horribly distracted by some video games, and then I had trouble getting myself to write. It just refused to come out when I sat at the computer even though I had the basic situation in my skull.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and for those who are calling for smutty goodness I promise there will be some soon. By soon I of course mean Blizzard's definition of soon. gets pummeled by annoyed readers

Seriously though I promise things will pick up. I'll get to work on the next chapter asap!

This chapter brought to you by the song "Just my size" by Amalie Bruun.

_**Chapter 10: Something in Common**_

_(squeaking, then a loud explosion) "Woah! Gonna need a new hamster." _Goblin tinker from Warcraft III.

She almost didn't go. The idea of locking herself in her room and refusing to come out sang like a siren in her mind.

She didn't though. Aside from the fact that to her mind it would be cowardly, she had agreed to the bet instead of thinking everything through.

It pricked and prodded at her pride.

Illidan was at the summit of the temple, as was usual for him. Nokami found herself wondering why he was always up here, and always by himself. She sneered a bit as she shoved the thought away, she certainly didn't care about the hybrid's reasons for anything.

For his part, Illidan had been pondering what question to ask Nokami first. As he stared at her coming up the steps though only one dominated his mind.

"How did you get those scars?"

Nokami blinked at him in surprise while Illidan scowled at himself. She not expecting a question about herself and him for asking a personal question.

He opened his mouth to brush the question away as just a curious one but she sneered at him and beat him to the punch.

"It's none of your business."

He frowned at her. Never mind that he had been about to brush the question off anyways, she was refusing to answer him. "I won the bet, you have to answer any of my questions."

"No I don't." She snapped back glaring up at him as he advanced, unconsciously trying to use his size to intimidate her. She snorted and stabbed his chest with a finger as if it would help drive her next words into his thick skull. "I agreed to spend seven nights of questioning with you. I never agreed to answer your questions."

Illidan caught her hand and glared. "Your twisting the deal around woman."

"Like you twisted the rules?" She snarled yanking on her hand and gaining nothing. "Let go."

He pulled her so close that their bodies were touching. Nokami expected the panic and fear of memory to invade but found herself thinking instead of the time she woke up in those arms. The slightest tremor shivered through her and Nokami shook herself as if trying to snap out of a dream.

Illidan found himself staring at that scarred face, something was tugging at the back of his mind. He was mesmerized by her hair for some reason, as white as the moon...

She pulled at her caught wrist, trying to pry his hand open with her free one. "I said let go!" She demanded.

His lips twitched, as if he would've grinned but was suppressing the urge. "Or you'll what?"

She made a sound like an angry panther and swatted at his face with her free hand.

The sounds of their scuffle reached the ears of the blood elf guards who'd brought Nokami. Illidan having assigned two, thinking Nokami might have been a handful for one after her defeat.

One guard grinned and looked at the other. "Physically fighting in under ten minutes. Pay up."

The other guard grumbled mildly and fished in his pouch for some gold. He'd been so sure that night elf girl was close to just surrendering. "Here, take your blasted money."

"Hey wanna bet that's all they do all night?"

"I don't do Nathrezim bets thanks."

As was becoming the usual with the pair of them Nokami found herself pinned under Illidan. She huffed and bucked but the hybrid was not moving. _How the hell does he keep doing that?_ She grumbled to herself.

Illidan was mildly annoyed with himself. It had taken him longer to get her pinned then last time. "Why do you insist on fighting me?" He asked with a sigh. "You know your not going to win."

She didn't answer but renewed her struggles to throw him off her. He didn't move an inch and she growled in frustration.

"Give up?" He asked.

"Never!" She snapped. "One of these days you'll make a mistake, and when you do I'm going to beat the crap out of you so badly..."

"I'm sure." He rumbled in an amused tone that infuriated her with it's unspoken statement that there would be snow in Molten Core before that happened. Illidan did however slowly start to stand, wary of any new attack Nokami might launch. She simply scrambled away and sat glaring at him with her arms crossed defensively.

"You still did not answer my question of why you insist on fighting me." He stated. "Is life here really all that terrible that you'd prefer to die out in the wilds?"

Nokami opened her mouth to make a rude comment but froze. One thing she had learned from animals was that body language often told more then anything. For just a split second Illidan's had whispered of hurt.

_Don't be ridiculous._ She told herself. _Why would he be care about anything you say? Your just imagining things._

She was tired though. So very tired of constantly fighting on so many fronts. Part of her did just want to give into her situation. After all she got anything she wanted, she never had to work for anything, and she certainly would never have to fear people hunting her again.

She just had to surrender.

_No matter how nice, a cage is still a cage._ She told herself as she pulled hard on her own hair, reminding herself of the last cage she'd been in.

Of all the people in existence, surely Illidan should've been able to understand why she hated being caged. The irony of it made Nokami snicker.

Illidan frowned at her odd behavior. He'd been a bit worried that she would pull her hair out by it's roots when she'd yanked so hard on it. Certainly struck him as odd, then to hear her snickering...

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"This situation." Nokami replied seeing no reason not to point out the irony to him. "I was thinking it funny that a man who was put in a hole for ten thousand years is asking his captive what's so bad about being in a cage. The irony is amusing to me, certainly you'd know if death was better then being a prisoner."

Illidan scowled and crossed his arms. "That is not the same."

"Isn't it?" Nokami said getting up and staring at him. "Doesn't matter if it's a iron barred cell or a luxurious room, a prison is a prison. I don't know about you but I've never done well in chains, much less stone prisons." She looked away from him then, off towards the direction she knew lead to the forests, plains, and swamps of Outland. "I need to feel the grass under my feet and run like the wind under blue sky." She ran a finger over her scars subconsciously, remembering. "For no other reason than I can."

Illidan stared at her. She reminded him of a time when he had been centuries younger and out hunting with his brother and Tyrande. He'd caught a hawk in a snare of his. The bird had fought with all it's might against the teether that kept it from flying free. He had wanted to keep the bird and train it to be his pet. Malfurion had pointed out that it would've broken the bird's proud spirit and Tyrande had begged him to let the bird go. He had never been able to refuse Tyrande during those days...

_Who broke you Nokami? Who clipped your wings?_

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask but he didn't. He simply watched her scarred face and watched her force herself to swallow tears as she stared off.

He could push her now he realized. Break her completely and utterly. Crush her with despair till she simply gave in. She was so fragile now and exhausted from fighting on so many levels.

He'd been wanting to do that, he'd meant to do that. He told himself that later.

Instead he found himself calling her guards.

"I'm finished with her for tonight." He told them simply as he turned his back to the lot of them and her stunned expression.

Once they had left he settled himself on the edge facing the same direction Nokami had. He found himself thinking about what she'd said.

He let himself remember those days of being imprisoned in the burrow.

He'd hated it. To the point where he'd hated his brother for putting him there, there were many times he would've preferred the death many had wanted to give him.

Now it seemed fate had turned the tables on him. Now he was the warden of a prisoner.

Illidan couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him. He was in a position he really did not want to be in.

Then again, who better to watch someone imprisoned for life then one who had been sentenced to it himself.

He stayed on the summit for awhile, pondering ways to simply make life easier for the both of them. He needed to give her some sense of freedom but still keep her in check.

Something...

Nokami found herself lying fully awake in bed. Normally she had no problems sleeping. If anything sleep was her one vice.

There had been a moment when the guards were pulling her away that she'd looked over her shoulder and seen him just standing there on the summit. His body language, now that she actually thought to stop and read it had spoken of confusion, understanding, and for moment she could've sworn she read loneliness in there.

She kept brushing it off. Surely she'd been imagining things. It simply was refusing to leave her mind though.

It had been as if he'd actually been listening to her.

_So what if he listened. Not like it'll change anything._

Nokami snorted at herself and rolled over pulling the covers up to her chin. She wasn't going to waste anymore time pondering the stupid hybrid. She'd give him his blasted seven nights, answering what she felt wouldn't hurt her or anyone else. He'd have to live with that.

It was the thought of the rest of her life that made her crack. Stuck in this tomb of an old temple with no one caring a wit about her. The tears formed in her eyes again and she squeezed her eyes tight trying to keep them from falling. She refused to surrender to the emotional storm inside her. She'd kept it back for years and would continue to do so even if it killed her.

Though she did wonder on nights like this, what she had done to anger Elune so. She certainly could not think of any transgressions to warrant this.

Nokami took a breathe in hops of steadying herself. It came out more like a sob and made her curse herself.

She was just tired, a good nights sleep and she would be better in the morning.

She was crying. There was nothing for it. Not like there was anyone who'd hear or care, not here. So she let go. Let everything drain out of her. She was alone here.

It was the softest touch on her hair that told her otherwise.

She cringed away from her fellow night elf at first. She'd never seen him before after all. Never encountered anyone here before. He didn't move as she blinked watery eyes at him. Simply offered her strong arms to seek comfort in.

She feared those arms though. Someone else had offered her arms to cry in before and it had nearly destroyed her.

"No." She stated backing away.

He blinked at her and pain flashed like lightning across his face. For a moment she thought she knew him but couldn't place him. She was certain she would have remembered someone with those gold colored eyes.

He looked about to say something but she shook her head and stepped back again. "No, please..."

The roar had them both looking to the trees. A pair of angry green eyes glaring back at them.

Her blood ran cold where a moment ago it had been warm.

He got in front of her. As if intending to be her defender against the animal coming out of the trees. Whatever it was though had a hold of him before he could breath. Black chains pulling at him like puppet stings and forcing him away.

As usual, she was alone and no one would care as that darkness attacked and devoured her whole.


	11. Chapter 11: A Single Step

_**Chapter 11: A Single Step**_

"_Yes, surprisingly, I can read..." _Garona Halforcen in The Last Guardian

It was the fifth night that Nokami concluded she had to be going insane. Surely Illidan was trying to lure her into a false sense of security for some nefarious reason that was escaping her at the moment.

They had not had an argument in four nights.

Not that he hadn't gotten information out of her. She just didn't see how any of it was useful to him. He never asked about troop movements, city defenses, or anything else that would be useful for battle plans against the rest of Outland.

No he'd asked about the humans, the orcs, the tauren, even the dwarves and the gnomes. He asked about the state of Azeroth and had her tell tales of things she'd seen. Sad tales, silly tales, and tales that were not even her own. One of his favorites was her telling of a time in Strathholme fighting a nasty banshee. The banshee had possessed their priest who got smashed by one of their warriors when she hit him to hard in panic. She'd felt horrible and had gotten teased unmercifully by the guild for killing her own fiance for months.

He'd laughed at that tale she remembered. He looked kinda cute when he laughed like that. She remembered staring at him and having to squash the desire to make him laugh more.

These were the kind of thoughts that made Nokami believe she was going insane.

If this wasn't some elaborate plan to get her to talk...

Nokami frowned at the thought. If this wasn't some ploy of Illidan's what did that mean?

_It would mean that your becoming friends._

"I'm losing my mind." Nokami snarled at herself as she headed up the steps to the summit.

When all she was greeted with was an empty roof she frowned. Usually Illidan was waiting for her.

_He's just off plotting world domination somewhere._ _He'll be here when he's done I'm sure. _

Nokami cringed a bit. Even though she hadn't said anything out loud she sounded like she was looking forward to seeing Illidan in her own mind.

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled to herself as she started pacing, something she had not done in centuries. "I don't like that...that...jerk in the slightest. He's a bully at the best of times and an outright...well demon at the worst!"

Suddenly noticing that she was pacing, Nokami brought herself to a stop. She had to resist the urge to swear violently but allowed herself to cross her arms and glare at the stairway as if Illidan would suddenly appear on them. She wished he would she could vent her anger at him, even if she was more angry with herself for letting the hybrid get under her skin.

What the hell was taking him so long? She wanted to get this over with. Nevermind the fact that she was also spoiling for a fight to get her mind off...

_Disturbing thoughts._ Nokami supplied for herself. She was not going to say she was thinking about Illidan, not in the slightest.

She went back down the stairs, intent on hunting Illidan down so she could give him an earful.

"Where is he?" She snapped at the two guards before her.

The pair practically jumped at her tone. Neither wanted to be on Nokami's bad side.

"Sorry?" One dared to say.

Nokami did her best to reign in her anger. Shouting at the pair would likely not get her anywhere. "I said, where is he. Do you two know?"

The two blood elves looked at each other. Their faces saying they knew something but weren't sure they should tell her.

"Well you see Miss, he's been haunting the library lately but..."

"The library. Got it." She stated and started walking. She remembered where the library was since she had haunted it for a bit herself at the start. She had been hoping to find a book to read but sadly most of the library's tomes were about arcane magics and demons. She managed to catch herself before pondering if Illidan ever read anything just for fun.

The two guards cringed a bit and prayed that Illidan didn't have them flogged for this. They knew however not to bother trying to deter Nokami as they followed her and simply took positions on either side of the library door as she eased it opened and slipped in.

* * *

Nokami couldn't help but shake her head at the state of things. The place was as disorderly and messy as ever. She was surprised any of the mages in the temple could find anything. Half of her time in this room had actually been picking up and straightening things in an attempt to put some order to the room. Currently it was was dark except for a single candelabra burning on a table nearby.

Sitting in a chair at that table with his back to the door, was Illidan.

"You know it's rude to leave guests waiting." She sneered.

Nokami frowned as silence answered her. "Hello? Demon wanna-be?" She called as she crept over, he was obviously absorbed in something...

She covered her mouth with a hand to keep from grinning at the sight before her and the giggle she could feel bubbling up.

The great, powerful, self styled Lord of Outland. Was fast asleep using a book for a pillow. Scrolls and pieces of parchment littered the table and the ground along with other books. She considered it a good thing that Illidan had thought to keep all such flammable objects away from the candles at least, though his horns had come frightfully close to knocking the only light source to the stone floor.

"Even tyrannical demon overlords need their sleep there huh?" Nokami asked the sleeping hybrid with a crooked smile, she didn't catch herself as she brushed a black lock of hair away from his face. Her fingers trailed down to his chin before she snatched them away like she'd been burned.

"Well it's your own fault." She nagged as she bent over and picked up a bundle of papers. It would certainly give her hands something to do, since they seemed to be developing minds of their own.

"Besides what's so important that you can't get some rest eh?" She said as she looked at the papers she had picked up. She didn't understand much on them. The one before her had various runes on them. The next seemed to be a list of materials and their properties for spell working. The third caught her eye though. Not for the odd diagram that dominated most of the paper.

It was the rough sketch in the corner that caught her.

Nokami tilted her head to get a better look at it. She would've called it a good drawing, but then she was hardly a real patron of the arts herself, unless the culinary kind counted. The woman in the sketch though was simply beautiful, if heartbreaking with those tears running down her face.

Nokami couldn't help but frown at the picture and squint. It looked kinda like...

"Do you always go snooping when others are asleep?" Illidan snapped and ripped the paper from her hands, glaring at her.

Nokami blinked and took a step away from him as he stood up. "I...I'm sorry I was just curious."

Illidan sneered at her and looked down at his notes, intending to reorganize them. He found himself once again staring at that blasted doodle that he'd somehow drawn against his will.

"Who is she?" Nokami asked. "Tyrande?"

_I wish I knew._ Illidan said to himself in his head. "No. It's no one. Just someone from a dream." He snapped.

Nokami snorted. "Well I hope it was a nice dream for you."

"Jealous?" The hybrid asked with a slight grin.

"Of a dream in a maniac's head?" Nokami snipped. "Your more tired then I thought if you think that."

"Hmm." Illidan rumbled out as he tried to suppress a yawn. He was rather tired, maybe he was imagining things. Like her touching his cheek or being jealous.

His obvious state caused Nokami to soften just a bit.

"You are an irritating bastard you know that?" She stated in an aggravated tone as she turned to the door. Illidan heard her talking to the guards but couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

He didn't reply to her prodding but instead simply rubbed his eyes. He had a headache that was slowly taking over his skull along with being tired from lack of sleep. Not that he hadn't tried but between the project he was working on and the odd dreams he'd been having, he didn't get much rest

"Sit down before you fall over." Nokami growled. "Nothing in our little bet stated we had to be anywhere particular to talk."

"You have a point." Illidan replied as he sat back in his chair and laid his head back, trying to ignore the clefthoof army that had taken residence in his head.

He didn't realize she'd moved behind him till he felt her fingertips being placed gently on his temples. They fluttered nervously like she was scared he'd bite but they stayed.

"What are yohhh..." Illidan's question was lost in the purr that rumbled out as Nokami applied pressure and started moving her fingers in circles.

_Ok, it was worth it just for that. Gonna stop now. Well maybe in a minute._ Nokami thought to herself with a smirk. The magic users of her guild had always complained of headaches and eye strain after long hours in libraries. One time a gnome had been in such pain from his headache she'd taken pity on him and started rubbing his temples for him. She apparently was adept at it cause he'd come back the next time his head was pounding as had the other mages and warlocks. Helping out, even as minor as it was, made her feel needed and wanted. One of these days though she really had to learn to just leave people who were in pain alone. Before it got her into serious trouble.

For Illidan's part he was trying very hard not to purr to much. A very difficult thing considering how very nice those fingers were. If he had known she was so good at this he would've ordered her to do it earlier, though he certainly wasn't about to let her know he liked it.

As if picking up on his resistance Nokami grinned evilly and shifted a little until the heels of her palms were pressed to his temples and the tips of her fingers pressed just above his jawbone. She pressed her palms in and up. Her fingers followed lightly up his face.

The groan that rumbled out of the hybrid made Nokami have to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Specially since her mind was pointing out that she should really stop before she did something stupid, she'd relieved the pain enough she was sure.

"That's should do you. Feeling a bit better?" She asked lifting her hands away.

As usual Illidan was faster then she'd thought. His own hands snapped up and caught hers causing her to freeze in her retreat and stare down at him. She had feeling that some cage was snapping shut behind her, caging her in with some hungry animal. Nokami could do nothing but bite her bottom lip nervously as some primal part of her urged her to stay still.

Illidan simply stared back at her. He could feel her hands trembling in his, see the borderline panic in her eyes, and the nervous gnawing of her lip.

_What are you afraid of Nokami?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly developing a fear of his wrath seemed foolish considering everything.

If she didn't stop nibbling on her lip though he was going to...

The sudden thought of pulling her down so he could nibble on those lips shocked him. Prodding his to let go of her hands and snap upright.

"Yes." He said carefully, answering her original question. His head certainly did feel better, even if his world had suddenly been shaken by a bad tempered two year old.

Nokami hid her hands behind her back and almost cried with joy when she heard a knock on the door.

"You requirements are here miss." One of the guards said bringing in a tray. He manage to keep his face neutral as he looked between Illidan and Nokami. He'd have to tell his comrade that he owed him two more gold as the pair had to have been arguing again. It was the only logical explanation for the tension between the two.

"Thank you." Nokami said taking the tray from the guard and setting it on a table. She didn't dare look a Illidan and busied herself with crushing plants and mixing them with hot water as the guard left.

Illidan didn't move from his chair but frowned as he watched her. "What are you doing?"

"Making you some tea." Nokami replied pouring the concoction into a mug. "It will help you sleep."

He simply snorted. "I don't need any help sleeping."

"Of course not." Nokami said in a neutral tone, still refusing to look at him as she set the mug within arms reach of him. "It'll be there if you do though."

Illidan scowled but didn't say anything as she retreated to the door.

"I'll...um...leave you to your work then. Good night." She said quickly before all but running from the room.

He scowled at the door for a good while before glaring at the mug of tea set among his notes.

Illidan barely resisted swearing out loud but he picked up the mug and sipped at the tea.

He had a feeling he was going to need it in order to get any sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12: Going Soft

Sorry for the delay folks. Couple family member went into the hospital and then I had a birthday party to plan out. Oi! Anyways, here's a chapter for your reading pleasure. :)

This chapter is brought to you by the song "The Treasure That Cannot Be Stolen" from the Xenogears Soundtrack.

This chapter also goes to a certain artist (KuroRyuJin aka Misteeg Illuzionist) who's pic actually helped me with the later parts of the chapter. Thanks! XD

_**Chapter 12: Going Soft**_

"_(sings) Feelings..." _Grom Hellscream from Warcraft II

Nokami couldn't help but swat at the rude hand shaking her. "Go away." She grumbled.

"Don't make me yank the covers off you again."

"Sleepy time, shoo." Nokami muttered pulling the blankets over her head. She been up to late as it was feeling sorry for herself for stupid reasons.

There was a long suffering sigh before the blankets were ripped from her form and Nokami cursed and blinked drowsy eyes at the irritating hybrid before her. "What? What the hell do you want? Our bets settled thank you." She growled as she grabbed the blanket and tried to pull it back to her.

Illidan snorted in annoyance. "Get up and get dressed." He snapped

"Bite..." Nokami's tongue froze as Illidan reached out and grabbed her ankle, yanking her to the edge of the bed rather like he had not so long ago. She decided against finishing that sentence and simply sat up rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just before dawn. Don't take all day, we need to hurry."

"Hurry? Where?" Nokami asked in confusion. She never actually went anywhere.

"Don't ask questions." Illidan growled and stepped out of the door closing it quietly.

Now throughly confused Nokami tried to take stock as she hauled the robe she used for sleeping over her head and threw it in a corner. She had nothing though as she pulled a tunic over her head. She simply could not fathom a good reason for Illidan to wake her up in such a hurry before dawn, when late night raiders were heading for bed and early morning farmers hadn't quite gotten up. Last night had settled her bet with him so surely it wasn't that.

The thought of that night caused her to pause in her lacing up her boots.

She kept telling herself it was her imagination but last night had seemed...bittersweet. It had been the last night of her answering questions and Illidan had thankfully kept all his questions along the harmless lines he had been asking about. If she could see him holding some back that was no concern of hers.

Still, part of her would miss those nights. Much as she hated to admit it to herself, and she would cut out her own tongue before admitting it a loud. She told herself it was a logical reaction since she usually spent her hours mixing concoctions, giving pointers on cooking to people, or even cleaning up messes in an effort to find something to do.

Though none of that answered why he was waking her up at the crack of dawn in such a hurry.

Concluding that she would simply have to brace for whatever Illidan threw at her Nokami looked down at her simple clothes. It had taken her forever to convince one of the mages who had been good with a needle to adjust some clothes to actually fit her better. A simple sleeveless tunic and trousers was the best she had for now, until they finished another set when they felt like it.

Stepping out into the hall Nokami was shocked to see no guards. Just an irritated hybrid glaring at her with a simmering impatience and nervousness that made Nokami's confusion grow in leaps and bounds.

"So...um...where are we going?" She asked trying to look annoyed and not curious.

Illidan didn't say anything. He simply took her arm and pulled her along as he made his way downward.

Nokami started to really worry when he pulled her into the laboratory. She'd avoid the place herself. The stench of arcane and demonic magics make her mildly uneasy, much like the smelly reagents stored on the shelves. The swirling black hole on the far wall though scared the living hell out of her.

She dug in her heels as Illidan pulled her towards it. "I think I'll just stay right here away from that thank you."

Illidan growled. "I've been up all night working on that damn thing. It works fine, all you have to do it step through."

"Oh really? What's it designed to do? Suck my soul out and make it a rock?" Nokami accused.

"We don't have time to argue about this," Illidan snarled. "Would you just trust me?"

"Trust you? Are you kidding?"

Illidan sighed. He really had not wanted to resort to this but he was tired and they had a time limit, so he wasn't about to take an hour to explain everything to Nokami. He simply scooped her up much like when she'd run off and ignored her insults and swatting as he stepped into the portal he'd made.

The swirling colors and sudden inability to breath caught Nokami unprepared and she could do nothing but cling to Illidan and close her eyes against the nausea that assaulted her. She'd always hated portals and summons, much preferring hearthstones and riding or walking to them. Others could use them all they wanted, she liked taking her time about things.

She didn't even notice when the spinning sensation finally passed. She just kept her eyes closed and did her best to calm her stomach.

"You can open your eyes now." Illidan said simply as he looked down at Nokami. She was curled against him rather like that night in the cave when she'd slept in his lap. Was it him or was she shaking?

"Gonna be sick..."Nokami said quietly but Illidan still heard as he promptly dropped her onto the grass.

"Ow! You did not need to be such a jackass I would have..." Nokami lost her words as she spotted a bird fly over Illidan's shoulder in bright blue skies. Only then did her brain register the feeling of grass under her palm from where she'd pushed herself up and the sound of a waterfall.

For his part Illidan did his best to just look like this was nothing out of the ordinary for him. No need for Nokami to know how nervous he had been waking her up. Though he did have to struggle a bit from babbling like a lunatic as she stood up and just stared at everything like she couldn't believe her eyes. You would think he was handing her a mountain of gold from the look on her face.

She could see Garadar in the distance and the Throne of Elements nearby. It dawned on her that Illidan had been shoving her along because once adventurers started moving the plateau would be crawling with people looking to kill the elementals that were being held at bay by wards.

More then anything it occurred to Nokami that complex wards and a portal took time and planning. She remember the guards telling her how Illidan had been haunting the library.

_Had he been plotting this the whole time? Since that first night?_

She looked at Illidan who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed watching her. She couldn't read anything from him though so she simply asked.

"Why?"

He didn't bother pretending not to have heard her. "Even demonic overlords need to get out. Once in awhile." He stated. He saw no point in telling her this was the first time he'd left the temple in over a year. He'd almost forgotten what the sky looked like, how the air smelled without the constant smell of fire and death on it. Illidan honestly had not expected the bittersweet feeling stirring in him.

"I meant why did you bring me. Surely there are others who would..." Nokami started.

"Because your easier to look at then a demon. Will you stop asking questions now?" Illidan snapped, finally losing his patience.

_Did he just...no he was just being insulting not complimenting. _ Nokami told herself with a snort in Illidan's direction as she looked over the edge of the little floating island they were on. She creped as close as she could without risk of losing her footing and studied the water. It looked deep enough.

With a wicked little grin she closed her eyes and let herself fall forward, right off the island and into the water below.

"Elune!" Illidan swore with his heart in his throat as he watched her suddenly tumble off the side of the island.

He hovered above the surface of the water as she came up for air, seething at the fact that before he'd checked himself he'd been all but diving after her.

"Do you have a death wish or something woman?" He asked irritably.

She laughed then as she pushed her hair out of her. Illidan swore his heart stopped and started up so quick it was hurting him.

_Don't be an idiot. _He grumbled to himself. "What's so funny?"

Nokami was on her back simply floating in the water as she smiled. "Your not the first person to ask that question."

Illidan settled himself on the nearby island in the thick grass. Because part of him wanted nothing more then to lay back and take a nap he kept himself sitting up. "Which question? Do you have a death wish or what's so funny?"

"The do I have a death wish one." Nokami said with another laugh that tied Illidan's innards into knots. "It got to the point that people called me Deathwish instead of Nokami."

Illidan's lips twitch in amusement. "Somehow that name fits you. Who gave that one to you?"

Nokami blinked up at the sky for a moment feeling sad. "The...paladin you..." _The paladin you blew up when we were trying to kill you. _

Illidan frowned realizing who she was thinking of. "If you expect me to apologize for blowing your friend up you have a long wait."

Nokami shook her head at him as she waded out of the water and flopped onto the grass next to him, staring up at the sky thoughtfully. "Good thing I don't then. People invaded your home and tried to kill you, hoping to make a name for themselves. Some thought it right, some just wanted the glory, others were just greedy bastards."

"And you? Why were you there?" Illidan asked as he layed back in the grass and watched the sky start to shift from night to day.

The question made Nokami frown. "I'm not sure..." She whispered rather to herself. "To help out a few people who'd been kind to me I suppose. Like Lucien." Memories made her smile. "He was scared of bats. Something I always found amusing since he was this grand holy protector and he's scared of a simple animal that eats mushrooms and fruit. I remember trying to get him to pet Belfry a couple times and he..."

She stopped in her story when she looked over at the hybrid. Slow even breathes telling that he was not in a state to listen anymore.

Nokami yawned and settled on her side facing Illidan and using her hands as a pillow. Surely a few more winks of sleep would not hurt anyone. They were both so tired...

* * *

That woman was there again. Though it surprised him to find her at peace instead of hurt or in trouble.

She simply looked so beautiful. Was it any wonder he never wanted to wake from this dream?

His heart simply constricted at the sight of her even as his fingers traced the half of her face that was showing.

"Who are you? Why do I keep dreaming about you?" He asked though she would not answer. "How can I know nothing about you and yet..." _Yet somehow your getting your hands on a heart I'm not suppose to have. _

Even as his mind finished the sentence he won't he shook his head at the stupidity of it. He'd long ago lost his heart to someone who didn't want it. He didn't have a heart anymore.

And yet...this woman...

"...Illidan." Someone was calling.

He sighed and kissed her forehead before reality rudely pulled him away.

* * *

He found himself staring up at a blood elf, who looked as if he'd been in a tremendous hurry.

"I believe I stated that I was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency." He growled.

The blood elf bowed. "We know sir, but a group of adventurers attacked Dragonmaw Fortress. Zuluhed was nearly killed in the assault."

Illidan groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. Of all the places those damn adventurers hit it had to be the training ground for his netherdrakes.

"Alright. Go back and tell them I'll be right there."

The elf bowed again and levitated himself back up the island and the portal Illidan had made.

Sitting up Illidan looked over and found Nokami curled up in the grass. For a moment Illidan had an odd sense of deja' vu. He brushed it off pointing out to himself that she slept like that in the cave too. Still he shook her gently and had to do his best not to grin as she groaned and blinked at him.

"We need to go." He told her simply as he picked her up and flew them up to the small island.

The flight was enough to snap Nokami awake. While Illidan collected wards and muttered incantations she simply stared at her surrounding. She could feel her heart breaking inside her chest at having to go back the Valley and her cage.

Illidan figured a blind man with a cane could have seen Nokami's state. It was written all over her face and she slumped like someone in chains. "Would you..." Illidan started to say before stopping himself to question just what he was doing.

She looked at him then and he could see the smallest spark of hope in those silver eyes. Part of him cursed himself for putting it there. After all he had meant for this to be a once ever thing. If he'd only kept his mouth shut.

Staring in those hopeful eyes though made him feel like someone had punched him in the gut. He tried to get himself to tell her nevermind, that this was the only time. Every time he opened his mouth though he felt like something was crushing his chest in around his heart.

He sighed then and simply gave into the feeling. "Would you like to come back sometime?"

Now there was surprise in those eyes. "You...you'd bring me back?

Illidan barely manage to go staring at his feet like some nervous boy asking a girl to dance with him. Instead he crossed his arms and huffed looking away from those damned eyes. "I can't bring you here all the time but maybe once in a while..."

She let out a delighted squeal and Illidan suddenly found his face yanked down by his own horns as she planted a kiss right on his mouth. Alarm and surprise freezing him into place better then any trap Nokami might have made even as she danced away. His fingers touched his lips as if he tried to figure out if he had simply been hallucinating. He could taste her though, just faintly as he licked his lips.

He caught her by the back of her neck as she was twirling past him in joy. She went completely still and he could see fear in her eyes at first then confusion and nervousness.

He had not realized until he had gotten a hold of her that he had wanted another taste. _More then a taste... _His mind whispered.

He forced his hand to open and backed away from her. Retreating for once in a long time.

"I need to make some adjustments on the portal and I can't concentrate with you jumping about like an idiot." He snapped with an angry look. "We have to make a stop on the way."

Nokami simply nodded feeling like she had just managed to escape a very deadly trap.


	13. Chapter 13: Casualties

_**Chapter 13: Casualties**_

_(man screams) "Drop the villager. Drop it. Drop it!" Elven Dragonhawk from Warcraft III._

Almost the moment they set foot on the stones of the fortress the fel orcs occupied, Nokami was sick. She could only shake her head and wave Illidan away muttering how evil portals were as she tried to keep from being violently ill all over the floor.

Illidan did his best not to fret over Nokami's state. She looked fragile and in pain to him. He made a mental note to fly back to the temple instead of tele-porting. It would be easier on her then.

He ordered a pair of orcs to take her outside and see to anything she might need before he went off to handle the newest mess adventurers had made in his organization.

If the orcs were confused as to why exactly Illidan had a night elf prisoner with him they hid it well and were nothing but courteous as they escorted her outside so she could get some air in hopes it would calm her system some.

She closed her eyes as she sat with her head leaning back against the stone walls. Her mind kept replaying things from the plateau.

Nokami would be the first to say that she had suffered temporary insanity when Illidan had offered to bring her back once in awhile. She'd simply been so happy that she'd be allowed to come back that she had not checked her reactions. She let her emotions and instincts run off with her again when she should have been listening to her logic and reasoning. Illidan was only letting her out when he was there to watch her. It was also only going to happen when she behaved more then likely.

She should have been thinking of how to use it to her advantage. To figure out a way to escape. She knew she'd passed up a perfectly good one when the sorcerer was sleeping. She could have tried to jump into the lake below.

Instead she'd stayed. She couldn't understand the why of it herself. She tried to lie to herself and just say that she was exhausted from the long nights and it had been wearing on her but she knew better. So she tried to dissect herself as it was. Tried to figure out what exactly kept her tied to Illidan.

If only whatever was making that awful racket would shut up.

Angry roaring and loud grunts of orcs kept Nokami from being able to think at all. Promising herself to think later she got up and went to inspect the ruckus. The two orcs having been assigned to her following silently.

The sight made her cringe and have to mentally clamp her rage down. Three orcs where chaining a netherdrake to the ground. The great beast seem to be putting up a fight however, obviously not happy about the idea of being grounded. It was a losing battle since the drake was mostly tied down. Only it's head was free to twist and snap at the corrupted orcs.

As Nokami watched one orc managed to get the drake's head loosely bound to the ground. His leg however came to close to the jaws and his leg became the cost of the drake's wrath. One of the other ones had to come running and pull the poor guy away as he howled.

The remaining orc shouted something and pulled out a gun.

Nokami acted before she stopped to think. Tackling the orc to the ground and using the element of surprise she had to snatch the gun away from him.

"Don't you dare even think about it you...you leech!" She snarled at him, her rage vibrating and making her sputter. When the orc roared at her and looked about to charge she shot a round off at him. It missed him but the orc obviously reconsidered his train of thought and addressed one of her guards who looked at Nokami.

"Your interfering with a job night elf." The guard told her. "This drake went mad under it's conditioning and needs to be put down."

Nokami blinked at the orc then scowled. "Well then obviously your people do it wrong. You don't force any creature to do something when it doesn't want to unless you give it an incentive. I'm not going to let you kill this great beast just because you can't force it to do what it doesn't want to."

"You do not understand." The guard stated after translating to the other orc. "If the beast is not put down then it will cause havoc. It will either die here for attacking us if we release it or it will attack and kill other animals in the area, such as other netherdrakes. It is best to put the creature out of it's misery for all instead of letting it destroy others."

Nokami frowned. She didn't like the thought of putting the drake down but she could also see the logic in not letting it run loose. She bit her lip at a thought running about in her head. It was dangerous, just like before but it would certainly remedy the problem if she managed it.

"May I try to bring the drake around first? If I fail I'll let him be shot." She asked.

The guard she addressed gave her a confused look but translated to the angry executioner. His fellow orc looked Nokami up and down with a look that plainly stated he did not think her capable of doing anything to help the beast but nodded his head.

Nokami shoved the orc's rifle back into his arms and turned to the drake. It glared at her with rage and pain whirling in those white pools. For a moment every instinct Nokami possessed told her to leave the drake be and run before it ate her.

She kept her eyes on it's own though. Did her best to appear small and unthreatening as she crept closer to it. It growled at her and tried to pull it's muzzle out of the chains around it's jaws. Nokami simply made some calming sounds and lightly petted the great lizard's nose.

"You'll be alright there. I'm gonna help you." She told it in what she hoped was a soothing tone. She kept the eyes locked with her own as she quietly chanted. The last time she had done this had been with Illidan while he had been asleep. It has been easier then but the drake's mind was less complex now.

The orcs blinked in surprise as the drake settled slowly, though grudgingly into sleep. The night elf knelt in the dirt in front of it as if in some odd trance as her own eyes closed.

* * *

It was such a beautiful creature really that lay before her. Nokami had seen black drakes and dragons. She'd killed a few on Azeroth herself. The one before her was different though. Younger it seemed, though still frightening capable of destroying her. There was an odd gentleness inherit in his features. It hurt her heart to see the great beast pull away from her in fear.

"Leave me be! Please no more..." It said curling into a ball.

"Shh, it's alright." Nokami said reaching out a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Will to." The drake growled. "They always do. They take away the food, they take away the water, they beat you when you don't do what they order. I do not want do it though. I don't want to fly them into war. I don't want to die for them. They do nothing but use me. I am not some thing for their amusement. Kill them, kill them all."

"I understand." Nokami said even as she cringed. The drake's word cut to her core, she'd said them herself so long ago...

The drake snorted at her. "Bah, you can't possibly understand my suffering elf."

"Yes I can." Nokami replied, careful not to sound insulted. "You want to live how you wish, not how your told. You want be beholden to no one but yourself. Need to please no one but yourself, without the fear of the lash. You want to simply fly, free to go where ever you want for no other reason then you can."

The drake blinked at her and Nokami though a puzzled look crossed it face as it lowered it's head. One yellow eye blinking at her. "You were a prisoner once?"

Nokami gave the beast a small understanding smile. "I was yes." She told it and surprised herself finding that she was not thinking of her imprisonment with Illidan.

"Now?" The drake asked.

She frowned at it. "I am no sure now." She smiled again. "It doesn't matter though. The best revenge you can take is to fly away. Never look back, never think of it again. Never let it have a hold on you."

The drake seem to consider her words. "Will they let me go? Will they let me fly?"

Nokami grinned mischievously. "They won't have a choice." She said as she concentrated.

* * *

The orcs who had gathered to watch jolted in shock when the roots burrowed up out of the ground. None of them had seen such things grow in Shadowmoon Valley for years. Suddenly life in the form of grass and flowers was sprouting out of the long dead ground. The roots of a tree that had long ago been cut down moved of their own accord twisting around the drake's chains until a resounding crack was heard.

The stable master rose his gun, fearing the drake would attack as it blinked open sleepy eyes. He was forced to drop it though when the wooden stock of the rifle suddenly sprouted thorns that dug deep into the orc's tough flesh.

The drake stood up, fully awake now and looked at it's captors who were scrambling away. It could see the little elf that had helped him. Feel her slowly returning to her body. It contemplated staying to defend her, for surely the orcs would not take kindly to her actions and stuck as she was between dream and reality she was vulnerable.

_Fly! _The beast heard suddenly in it's mind. _I'll be fine. Spread your wings and be free like you wished. _

The drake bowed it's head. "Thank you kind one." It said hoping she still heard before the wing spread and a joyful roar rippled through the air.

Nokami smiled as she watched the drake fly away. The blue skies and green forests of the dream world slowly fading into the dismal black rock of Shadowmoon. She feared nothing though. The orcs would not dare Illidan's wrath in hurting her. So she lingered for a moment, preferring to watch the drake fly into the blue sky.

She felt it first. Just the slightest unease of someone watching her. Nokami snorted thinking that Illidan was probably glaring and grumbling about what she had done.

Then she heard it. The slightest groaning of trees in pain as a freezing wind brushed the nap of her neck.

_Little dreamer..._

* * *

Illidan growled at the commotion outside. Zuluhed and him had been discussing ways to better the defenses of the fortress when the roaring had interrupted him. The old orc and him headed for the courtyard out of curiosity. They briefly spotted a drake flying away from a window.

Illidan cursed under his breath. He'd bet money that the source of this chaos had to do with Nokami. Then again it was his own fault for bringing her with him.

He had the oddest feeling of panic in his gut. Like something was very wrong but he could not place what it was.

Illidan stopped in the hallway straining his ears.

"Something wrong my lord?" Zuluhed asked.

Illidan frowned. "I thought I heard screaming."

"Probably one of the prisoners in the dungeon." The old orc pointed out, as a younger orc turned the corner and almost crashed into the pair.

"Chieftain. Lord Illidan." The orc panted. "The night elf..."

Illidan could feel his blood freeze as Zuluhed grunted. "What happened?"

"She went into some kind of trance and did something to a maddened drake we were going to put down. Calmed it down and then she set it free. We though she was fine but then..."

Illidan shoved past the two orcs, running down the hall. If he could have fit through the window he would have jumped out of it. As it was he was forced to go out via the door.

_You stupid woman what did you do now? _ He thought to himself refusing to feel the note of panic trying to worm it way into his thoughts.

The orcs still in the yard were armed and looking at Nokami uneasily when Illidan finally made it outside. They were looking at each other in confusion, not sure what to do with the perfectly still elf.

Nokami hadn't moved an inch from her kneeling position. If it had not been for the frightened and pained look on her face the orcs would have never known that there was a problem. They did however call out in alarm when her head snapped to the side and blood seeped out of her nose, as if someone has punched her in the face.

Now panic won the fight and charged through Illidan's system at an alarming rate. The sorcerer looked about but there was no attackers for him to slay in defense of the woman.

He pushed orcs away and hurried forward. Intent on shaking Nokami out of whatever nightmare was causing her pain.

"Wait! My lord!" He heard Zuluhed call out, seconds to late. Illidan's hands closed over the woman's shoulder causing the world to shatter.

It was as if some great god had crushed him with a hammer blow, forcing him to eat the ground. The long dead ash and dirt of the valley suddenly sprouting with grass that only barely cushioned as it slowly browned from the life being sucked out of it.

Illidan's entire being felt so heavy as forced himself on all fours and blinked at the sight before him.

At first he though it was a great black panther, but when he blinked the creature dragging Nokami seemed to warp and shift into a fel hound. Tentacles snipping at him in hunger. There were other shapes but he could not make out what they were in the black clouds that seem to have engulfed the forest.

_What in Elune's name is going on? _Illidan pondered in confusion as he shook his head. _Think you idiot! You were just standing in Dragonmaw Fortress. _

Nokami let out a shriek suddenly as the fel hound pulled on her. Her fingers digging trenches into the soft ground as she tried to crawl away from it. It had a grip on one leg while she kicked uselessly at it with the other. He couldn't see her face with her hair in the way but he knew those white locks anywhere.

Thought deserted Illidan and instinct took over. He grabbed her forearms and pulled. "I got you." He told her.

Something snapped to his side and before he could move Illidan felt something wrap around his neck and pull tight. Reflex had him letting one of Nokami's arms go and pulling at whatever was choking him. The fel hound suddenly pulled hard causing Illidan to almost lose his grip. He clung to one hand Nokami's he had with both hands as he dug his heels into the ground.

_Let go of my little dreamer Betrayer._ Illidan heard._ Before I snap that neck of yours._

He could see the elf out of the corner of his eye. Dark purple hair braided on the sides of his head with a short beard. A crazed look twisting what would have been handsome features otherwise.

If Illidan could have he would have told the elf to go float in the Nether. As it was the tentacle of black nothing extending from the elf's hand tightened around his neck.

_You are in no position to argue sorcerer. Either I choke the life out of you and take her, or you let go and let me take her._

Illidan choked and tried to pull air into his lungs. He could feel his fingers slipping from Nokami's. The thought of failure and losing her to some threat he couldn't see crushing in on him.

Suddenly the trees around the elf jumped to life. Their wooden claws scraping and fists beating the man until he lost his concentration and the tendril vanished from Illidan's neck. The hound seemed to sense trouble and pulled hard again, causing Nokami to scream and Illidan to swear as he almost lost his footing. Roots erupted from the ground and wrapped around the sorcerer's legs suddenly. They didn't hurt him but they would keep him from being pulled off his feet.

Another pair of hands grabbed Nokami's free arm that she'd been trying to cling to Illidan with.

The hybrid looked over curiously only to feel his eyes widen and his grip go slack. "Brother?" He whispered.

"Almost got her. Pull!" Malfurion ordered.

The fel hound suddenly let go of it's prey and howled before disappearing into the black cloud.

Nokami's suddenly released form shot forward and crashed into the brothers knocking them on their backs. Illidan felt the air run out of his lungs and started coughing.

It felt like he was falling as he hacked and tried to breathe correctly. Someone told him to pant like a dog while another voice bellowed for water. The falling sensation slowly dissipated and Illidan found himself staring at the hard black ground of Shadowmoon Valley.

He looked over to see Nokami holding a cloth in an attempt to stop her nose bleed.

_What did you do? _Illidan kept thinking. Fully intending to find out, whether Nokami liked it or not.

* * *

Another world away someone else woke from her own nightmare.

Her scream drew her attendants to her. Fear that an assassin had finally managed to sneak in on her. She simply waved them away telling them she'd had a bad dream.

It was true, even if it didn't feel like just a dream.

Tyrande stood and stared at the sunset outside of her window. She could do nothing but pray to Elune that the ones in her dream would be alright. Even as she tried to puzzle it out.

Malfurion had told her long ago about dreams. All of them came from the Emerald Dream and sometimes they meant things. Hers had been odd and stuck in her mind vividly.

She knew Malfurion of course. He'd look tired and scraped but alive and fighting. Always helping others.

She even knew Illidan though she'd been confused at first. He had looked much like he had in his younger days. Something that could not be now after he had consumed the demonic energies from the skull of Gul'dan.

Tyrande could merely sigh and brush the dream away. Surely it could not mean anything. It had to be her own heart wishing for her loved ones, who had always been her anchors. She desperately needed anchors to weather the storm her life had become.

"Priestess?" An acolyte called from the doorway. "Archdruid Staghelm is here...again." She said in distaste.

Tyrande sighed. A new storm to weather it seemed. "Tell him I will be down in a moment." She replied and went to prepare for the rain.


	14. Chapter 14: Scars

Ok, wow...

The Muse like attacked me with a chainsaw and pulled this chapter out along with my guts here. I somehow wrote this whole thing in a 4 hour time span!

Behold the power of the Muse!

This chapter brought to you by the song "Sorrow" from the Xenosaga 1 soundtrack.

_**Chapter 14: Scars**_

"_Welcome to my nightmare"_ Grom Hellscream from Warcraft II.

The fact that Nokami said nothing when he picked her up showed Illidan that she was not alright. The orcs had checked her over but couldn't find any physical ailments. Since waking up she had not made a sound or even moved.

Illidan refused to admit that her sudden state scared him.

Nokami did not think to reassure anyone that she was fine. Certainly they could see she was fine physically and she doubted anyone would care about it anyways. She simply said nothing and did nothing to as not to draw attention to herself. She was busy trying to quell her body's desire to shake even as she tried to puzzle out what had happened.

True she had nightmares, but never while she was conscious. Never while she was working in the Emerald Dream. Unless those rumors about the Emerald Dream having trouble were true?

Nokami had never paid much attention to the rumors of trouble that ran amok within the adventuring community. She'd only ever paid attention to ones that had concerned where she was and how she lived. She had always disregarded rumors of the Emerald Dream since she had never had a problem.

_I'll just have to stop doing anything in it. _She thought to herself. _I should have stopped long ago anyways._

So she stayed, sunk in her own thoughts even as Illidan picked her up and started flying. Nokami was thankful they weren't tele-porting back to the temple but said nothing. She was drained on to many levels to care or fight. She simply leaned against the hybrid and for a moment let herself imagine that she was being carried by someone who cared instead of a prisoner being taken back to her cell. It was a pleasant little dream that gave her a small amount of comfort.

That comfort quickly evaporated when Illidan landed on top of the temple and put her down. He growled something that sounded like stay before stomping off down the steps. She heard him talk to someone but paid no attention.

He marched back up with a look on his face that Nokami did not know. He looked rather like he was preparing for a knock down, dragged out fight to the death. She didn't bother asking with who as she sighed and sat down.

Illidan knelt down so he could glare into those silver eyes as he growled. "What did you do?"

Nokami didn't bother to pretend she did not know what he was talking about but she did frown. "I'm not sure. All I did was appeal to the drake's angry soul and calm it down."

"I wasn't asking about the drake. I meant after that." Illidan snapped.

She sighed at him then. "I don't about the rest of it."

"It had to be connected with you somehow." He stated in an accusing tone even as he pondered. She simply sat looking exhausted but Illidan shoved the aggravating desire to comfort away. "Who's the little dreamer?"

"No idea." She replied quickly.

Illidan had to give her credit. She almost got away with the lie. Only the slightest flicker in her eyes betrayed her. Even as he ground his teeth together in rage he waited. Trying to give her a moment to save herself and come clean.

Nokami simply sat there instead. Saying nothing. Her heart hammering as she did her best to stare right back at him. Thinking she was managing to fool him.

_She's actually going to sit there and lie to me. The little bitch! _Illidan thought to himself clenching his fists. After everything he had done. Not pressing questions when he could have. Letting her out of the temple. Saving her from whatever troubles she got herself into. This was how she behaved!

_So be it!_

Nokami didn't get a chance to defend herself as Illidan clamped a hand around her throat and picked her up. He wasn't choking but he certainly wasn't being gentle with her.

"What are you doing? Let go!" She snapped and pulled uselessly at his fingers. She really should have learned by then that Illidan had a grip of iron.

"Shut up!" Illidan snarled. "If you insist on lying to my face I'll just take the information from you own mind then."

Nokami's eyes went wide and she tried to pull away as Illidan muttered an incantation and brushed the fingers of his free hand to her temple.

There was resistance of course, but Nokami's mind and body were to exhausted to put up a fight as the spell took hold. Illidan saw memories fly before his eyes. Thoughts and feelings laced through each one.

Some faces were familiar, like the paladin he had killed, who was casting heal spells like mad as Nokami and others fought a female black dragon. Feelings of respect for the paladin's abilities danced through Illidan. There were the elves that had hunted her through the temple, making snide comments and threats at Nokami who ignored them and kept doing her work silently. Rage warred with the need to keep calm and collected.

There were others racing by that Illidan did not know, like a man in leathers with a bow, showing a young Nokami how to string a bow. There went a woman who had Nokami's hair, smiling down as the pair cut vegetables for something. Tender feelings of love mixed with the sorrow of grief in his chest.

_That must have been her father and mother. What happened to them?_

As if in answer another memory snapped in front of him. The man was shooting arrows into a pack of fel hounds as the woman was helping Nokami into the saddle of a panther.

"Now you stay on the road Nokami. You hear me? Keep going and don't look back." The woman was saying with tears in her eyes.

"Mama come on. You can fit too." Nokami stated with a note of panic. Fear of the demons and terror at what they would do to them ran through Illidan. He had to force himself to stay calm and remind himself that the feelings were Nokami's. From the memory.

The woman smiled. "I would slow you down dear. Go!" The woman swatted the panther's rear even as she pulled out a sword and turned to stand with the man against the tide of demons.

_She was young in that memory. _Illidan thought to himself. He didn't need to know when it was. The city the family had been standing in had been full of ancient stonework from the War of Ancients. Many families had been shattered by those times. _If her parents had to of died then. What happen to her afterwards? She was barely into her adult years._

One memory faded into another. This time Nokami was sitting in a wooden cell. Anger and hate poured off her in waves at everyone and everything. The need to hurt the world for taking everything from her burned hotter then any demon's fire. She was ragged and filthy as she glared out of the bars at the plate of food she'd pitched at people in a fit. Regretting now that she'd done so, she was so hungry.

"Thank you for this Master Greenleaf. We really didn't want to leave the girl in a cell for her life. She's just at a loss of what to do I'm sure." A female elf was saying with a friendly smile. Illidan recognized the woman as the priestess who he had crushed the skull of. She had on the robes of an acolyte and a key was rattling in a lock. The woman's eyes were flat as she gave a weary glare at Nokami

"No problem at all. I'm sure she just needs a good firm hand." The other elf replied with a dazzling smile. Illidan recognized him as well. It was the same elf that had tried to break his neck in the Emerald Dream.

Nokami pulled away from the pair and into a corner. "Whatever you seem to think I need pal I'll rip your face off first!" She snarled. "I don't need you or anyone else. I certainly don't need your fucking charity either!"

"Of course not dear." The man said extending a hand. "I just want to help you. Surely a little work in exchange for some meals and a room over your head don't constitute charity eh? You'll be safe with Master Tanavar little one."

Nokami stayed in her corner glaring at the man. He had a kind smile that she found rather cute but there was something in the eyes that made her skin crawl. She had been living off of what she could forage and what she could steal though for two years now. She just wanted a normal life again, but on her terms. Perhaps this was Elune finally granting her a knight to save her, like in the fairy tales.

"Alright then." Nokami stated grudgingly, even as she burned with hope for once.

Sudden resistance almost broke Illidan's concentration. It wasn't directed at him so much as the memory he had brought up. Hate, rage, and fear a were a potent force trying to push the memories away from Illidan. Whatever memory he was close to, Nokami did not want him seeing it.

It took an effort but Illidan slithered in like a snake. Invading the mind under his fingers even as Nokami tried to keep the memory away from him. Other memories offered snap shots at a life that was not what it seemed. He saw Tanavar teaching her the ways of nature and her hanging onto every word. Then he saw her asking people to help her, that Tanavar was beating her. People laughed at her, called her a liar. He saw Tanavar applauding her mastering a healing spell. He saw her running only to be ran down by a pointy eared panther, the great cat cutting cruelly into her back.

The whirlwind stopped as Nokami seemed to tire out and the memory she had been guarding so hard simply fell into Illidan. He blinked as he saw her. Hair pulled up in a white ponytail with a face free of scars as she cut vegetables with shaking hands. He remembered her with her mother and the drastic difference between the smiling, happy youth and the obviously scared, unhappy adult was as much of a such as the sudden recognition.

_She's...that girl I kept dreaming about!_

Even as he tried to understand this he watched Tanavar come in with a sickening grin on his face. He watched the man grab Nokami's hair and yank it painfully. Forcing her to twist around. Pain radiated and Illidan could practically feel the wounds on her back ripping open again. She had not been able to reach them to heal them with her magic. She had hoped that the evidence would rouse the people in the village. They however had believed Tanavar when he'd stated she'd fallen on some rocks. The rage from her thoughts ranning through the hybrid and making him dread what was coming.

The man smiled evilly. "I feeling rather itchy my little dreamer. Scratch it!" He snapped as he kicked her ankle causing her to crumble to the floor in pain.

She knew what he wanted. He always used that filthy line, right before he forced himself down her throat and practically choked her. Then he would drag her off into the other room and keep violating her however his sick mind wanted to. If she ran he hunted her down, and no matter how much she pleaded the people in the village ignored her as a trouble soul looking for attention.

The hate and rage had been building so slowly over the years. Nokami struggled to swallow it, knowing that the beating she was to get would only be worse from fighting back. It leaked out though as she growled low in the throat like a wolf.

"No." She whispered quietly. As if to herself.

"Excuse me?" Tanavar said from above her. "What did you say there my little dreamer?"

She was shaking so badly as she glared back up at him, doing nothing to keep the disgust and hate from her face. "I said no." The stated in a matter of fact tone.

A hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air as Tanavar pulled her up and pressed her back into the counter. She was sure her spine would simply snap under the force as he choked her.

"I did not ask you stupid bitch. I ordered! The highborne got to have such treatments, only fair for those of us now in power." He lectured.

Nokami let him rant and rave. Long ago having memorized the speech and knowing that he was someone intent on going back to the way things had been, only with the druids and priests in power instead of mages and nobles. Darkness danced at the edges of her vision as she slapped at him, hoping against the odds that he would loosen his hold.

He only tightened his fingers with a sadistic glee in his eyes. "No one is ever going to tell me no."

Fear for her life now had Nokami's hand patting about desperately. Her fingers closing on the knife she'd been using to cut things for dinner. She drove into his forearm and held on as Tanavar pulled away, slicing downward until a large gash bled freely.

Nokami clung to the knife like it was her very soul as she hacked and drew in air. She heard a roar and something furry collided with her, sending her into the nearby wall. The pain of her old wounds reopening and her head smacking into the wood causing tears to well up as she blinked at the animal before her.

It was Tanavar she knew. He often liked to torment her by shifting into animals and beating her. Now his bear form melted away and reformed into the form of a cat. He most liked that form since it did the most damage to her.

She clung to the kitchen knife as she pressed into the wall. Her heart hammering in terror as the cat prowled forward slowly, leaving bloody paw prints from the gash in it's leg.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at it. The cat merely roared at her and pounced.

She felt the claws dig into her face and rake down the left side as she stabbed at the cat. She didn't know if she even hit the damn thing. An animal instinct had her blindly stabbing at the fur in front of her as she screamed.

Sanity slowly returned as her mind pointed out that there was no longer fur under her fingers, but skin. One eye cracked open to see since the other was hopelessly gummed shut from blood. Nokami simply pushed the weight off of herself as the knife came free of flesh.

The sight was horrible. The smell of death more so as she crawled away. The only thing identifying Tanavar was the tips of his hair, the rest now colored red from the blood. His or hers, Nokami did not care.

She dropped the knife with a clatter staring with glassy eyes at what she'd done. People surely would be checking on them eventually and Tanavar was to well liked to suddenly go missing without people being worried. She had to run, she had to hide, she had to get away.

Illidan could only stare as the Nokami before him stumbled away from the small house, away from the village in the distance. She simply walked, one foot in front of the other. Miles passed but she didn't stop. When she was hungry she'd eat. When thirsty she'd drink from the river. She lived rather like an animal, wandering the forests and hiding from any elves she came across, no matter who they were.

Only when the trees started to thin out did rational thought occur at all. She stumbled out onto the bright plains and towards other trees until she came across some water. She practically collapsed in front of it as she started at her blood caked appearance as if seeing if for the first time in her life.

The angry injustice at her lot in life sparked an inferno and she howled. Let the rage and anger pour out the only way it truly could as she gave voice to it all. She cursed the sky and the earth and the elves she had thought her people.

She stopped at the moon. She couldn't bring herself to curse that as she glared at it.

"What did I do to so anger you Elune?" She asked in a broken whisper. "Was I not kind enough to people? Was I to demanding of my parents? What did I do?"

She started to scrub herself then, in a sad desperate way. As if she could scrub away the pain and scars of memory with the blood. She healed what wounds she could until she got to her face.

"No." She said to her reflection. "Those I'll leave to remind me. I'm never turning someone away who needs help. No matter who they are. I won't abandon them like people did to me."

Nokami glared up at the sky in irritation. "You hear me Elune!" She barked. "I'll help anyone! I swear it! I swear by Elune and the earth I'll never abandon anyone if I can help them!"

There was nothing but silence to answer her as she started to cry. Illidan didn't even realize his concentration had broken and he was standing on the temple summit, staring an older but also weeping Nokami.

He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He had seen and done his share of horrors. Still no understanding words or sympathy would come to his lips. He realized that he'd forced Nokami to quite suddenly relive every horror filled moment of those memories from his drive to know. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Nokami..." He said with a lost look on his face.

Nokami let out a scream of hate and hit him. Her fist bouncing off his chest since she had no strength to put into it.

"How could you?" She sobbed at him through the rivers pouring down her face. "I never wanted to even THINK of that son of bitch again! How could you?" She tried to hit him again but stumbled. Illidan simply reacted and caught her, settling the pair of them on the floor. He cradled her in his lap like that night in the cave and just let her weak slaps go as he held onto her. He simply let her cry. Let her hot tears run down his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

If Illidan had been capable of tears, he would have shed some for her. As it was he could only hold her and repeat the same thing over and over. Three words he had only ever said to two other people.

"I am sorry."


	15. Chapter 15: Crossing the Line

There are no words for how much I dislike this chapter. I think I rewrote the entire thing 5 times. I still scowl at it but have pretty much given up and figured if it really really sucks you guys will tell me. Don't worry even I think it sucks so you can't hurt my feelings on it. :P

_**Chapter 15: Crossing the Line**_

"_You know. What happens in Shadowmoon Valley stays in Shadowmoon Valley." _Male Draenei from World of Warcraft.

When Nokami had finally cried herself to sleep against him, Illidan could do nothing but take her back to her room and put her to bed.

He did not mind when she stayed in her room for three days straight. She was likely shaken up over everything and needed time to settle. He needed time to think, something that was difficult to do clearly with Nokami around.

Even with the time apart Illidan found it hard to figure out just what all had happened.

The Emerald Dream was not an area of his expertise. Curses, arcane magics, and demons were his fortes.

He thought of just leaving it all be. After all none of it affected him and he doubted Nokami would be playing druidess again any time soon. She was not as stupid as she acted on occasion.

All logic pointed to him simply leaving well enough alone.

However, whatever twisted force it was that had attacked Nokami seemed rather bent on her. Why else would it drag up things from her past and attack her specifically? Specially since she was not even suppose to be able to go strolling in and out of the Emerald Dream. That much he remembered his brother telling him.

Something did not add up and Nokami did not have the answers.

More pressing matters called for his attention though now.

Nokami was refusing to speak to him...again.

He thought about just bashing her door down and cornering her, demanding they talk. He knew of course that it would not work but it certainly would have made him feel better.

Surely she knew he had only been trying to help. After all the kind things he had done, all the times he could have pressed and didn't. He simply had not known she had such horrors locked in her head. He never would have used that spell if he had known.

Didn't she understand that he had not meant to hurt her.

The cold silence he got when passing her in the halls said she did not. He would much have preferred she tore into him. In a fight at least he had a chance of winning.

He just wanted to know she was alright, or at least going to be.

He missed her.

"Lord Illidan?"

He blinked up at the elf in front of him. It was one of her guards.

"Yes?"

"Just thought you'd like to know that she decided to stop in the training grounds. Seems to be trying to do drills with some of the glaives."

He stared at the elf with a frown. "Why would she be doing drills?"

"I'm sorry I don't know sir."

Illidan ignored the elf as he tried to puzzle things out. Reaching no good conclusions made him growl and give in to his frustrations.

The guard barely managed to keep up with him as he grumbled about stupid, stubborn night elf women who did not have a lick of sense. When they got down to the ground he saw the second guard hugging some shadows as Nokami twirled around the open space usually used for the initiates training.

"You two are dismissed." Illidan stated.

The guards simply bowed and departed. As their footsteps faded away the tension in the air increased until both were tense in anticipation of something happening.

Nokami knew he was there. She could feel those burning eyes of his watching her every move. Mentally she bared teeth and snapped at him to go away. Instead she ground her teeth together and tried to do the drill she'd seen the initiates do.

She knew people were talking about her but saw no reason to care. It was not their business if she could not sleep due to nightmares of Tanavar. Neither was it their business if she wasn't eating well, she simply did not have the desire for food outside of the need to ease her stomach when it naturally rebelled against her lack of will to eat.

She also had no intentions of telling people that when she'd picked up a glaive she'd been so very tempted to just fall on it. The thought of being forever trapped in this oversized tomb and the smaller tomb of her own flesh while she suffered pulling her close to leaping off that particular cliff.

Nokami's own pride had come to her aid. She'd survived such a hell already and she'd do it again. This simply could not be what Elune had planned for her. Why keep someone alive if only to throw them into worse conditions? It certainly did not strike Nokami as how the gentle moon goddess would work.

Instead the scarred woman turned the blade away from herself and picked up another. She'd started running though the drills she had watched so many times. Hoping physical exhaustion would make her nightmares go away.

However having a huge half demon sitting in the shadows played hell on Nokami's nerves.

Illidan didn't say a word as she started moving. He simply watched as she slowly started to fumble and second guess herself. It gave him a confusing kind of hope that she became nervous around him. It meant she was not completely pulled back into her shell yet.

He needed to say something but could not seem to form a cohesive sentence in his own mind, much less with his tongue.

"How are you feeling?" He asked finally and he hoped casually. "You look..." _like hell. _He kept the last part to himself. Most women did not appreciate being told they looked bad. Illidan had learned this long ago when as children a neighborhood bully had told Tyrande she was ugly. She'd bloodied the boy's nose before Malfurion and himself had pulled her off him.

"I'm fine." Nokami said. A frost mage's blizzard spell did not have as much ice as her tone. To illustrate her wishes further she turned her back to him and told herself she would further ignore anything else he said. She didn't care what he said anymore. Be it an insult or asking about her health.

Her health. What he care about her health. He's the one who ripped her most painful memories out of her skull like a child into a present. He was the one who was keeping her in this stupid temple. Her life might not have been perfect but she'd been content enough until he'd killed everyone.

Then again, she could hardly blame him for defending himself. She could however blame him for having some obsession with making her life miserable.

_Is life here really all that terrible..._

"Yes, yes it is." She muttered to herself before her brain could finish putting together that particular memory. It didn't help though as she remember how for a second he'd seemed hurt.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She stated and tried to move away from him so she didn't have to deal with him.

He simply followed her though. Far enough so as not to be in the way but close enough that they could still have a conversation.

"We need to talk about what happened." He said with an irritated tone. He wished she'd simply sit and look at him.

Nokami's eyes narrowed as she turned and thrust out a blade. Talk? What was there to talk about? How she had been a fool and had not capitalized on a perfect chance to escape? How she'd been stupid enough to let him manipulate her? How she was such an idiot to start thinking maybe the stupid hybrid actually cared? It all stung and her anger at him doing this to her boiled.

Her anger never helped her though. Every time she lost her temper with him, every time she fought with him, he came out on top.

Better to be cold. He would get no ammunition from her and nothing to use her for.

Illidan watched and waited impatiently for her to say something. He could see the anger in her suddenly much more forceful moves and her eyes. She stayed silent though as she sliced at the air in front of her.

He reached out and caught a blade right about her hand. "Will you just..."

Nokami did not even wait for him to finish. She let go and marched over to the weapon rack, leaving him holding the glaive and tempting the thought of using the flat part of the blade on her head.

Instead Illidan ground his teeth together and followed her, resisting the urge to plant the blasted weapon in her back.

"Dammit woman." He growled closing a hand over her own to keep her from pulling another glaive off the rack.

He thought he heard her give a slight hiss before she let go and pulled her hand out from under his and reached for another. He growled again and grabbed her arms this time. She was startled enough to lose her grip on the one weapon she did have and dropped it as the hybrid spun around and planted her in front of him. If she wanted any weapons, she'd have to go through him or ask him to move.

"Now..." He snapped at her fully intending a lecture.

Her eyes were full of rage though as she pulled herself out of his grip and turned on her heel. Intending to start walking and keep walking until she was away from him. She needed distance so much right then. She would never admit it but those hands of his scared her, specially when he put them on her.

She got maybe three steps before he cut her off and grabbed her again. Before his grip was firm but this time it was bruising.

Nokami almost sneered at him but managed to stop herself. "Let. Go." She hissed flatly.

"Only if you will sit and talk with me." Illidan rumbled out.

She could feel her nails biting into her palms from her clenched fists as she took a breath and tried to remain calm. How she hated his innate ability of riling her. She started counting and forcing her muscles to relax even though they were ready to spring away and run.

Illidan took the relaxing of the muslces as a sign of surrender and loosened his grip.

Nokami's instincts took over and she tried to bolt. She would have gotten away if she had not forgotten about his wings. He simply knocked her off balance and swept her back into a corner where he could contain her better.

Panic was instant and she swatted at him in a desperate attempt to make him go away. He simply caught her wrists as he cursed.

"Would you just stop fighting me?" He snarled. "I'm trying to help you."

"Help?" She snapped back. In a choice between panic and anger she'd opted for the latter.

"Yes help dammit!"

She gave a mocking laugh. "I wasn't born yesterday jackass."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Illidan growled. How dare she!

Nokami sneered at him. "I'm a prisoner here you twit! How is me being a prisoner helping me?

Or breaking my hands, or boring me out of my mind, or raping my mind!"

He scowled at her. "You did not exactly leave me any choice."

"Choice? What choice? You could have kept your nose out of my business thank you! It's not like you care what happens to me." She pulled on her arms when the grip on them got to crushing but her pride kept her from whimpering.

Nokami's word were still ringing in his head. Circling around and snapping at him like a whip.

_It's not like you care what happens to me. _

The whole problem was that he did care. He actually did care about this stupid scarred hunter with an explosive temper.

It was like standing right in front of one of the Summer Festival bonfires. Nokami wondered how Illidan didn't simply burst into flames he looked so livid while heat poured off him in waves. Panic had her tongue flying without even thinking about it.

"You just keep me around like a toy for your own twisted amusement. How are you any different then Tan..."

Illidan saw red as he lifted off her feet so they were eye and eye. She went silent with wide and frightened eyes as she tensed for a blow.

He shocked both of them when he crushed her against him and set his mouth to hers.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was like his magic addiction, his subconscious found a way to sate the craving without the consent of the rest of him. He had been pondering what she tasted like for months and that teasing taste of the kiss from the plateau had haunted him for days. Did she have to taste of moonberry wine though? It was one of the few things he missed from when he had lived with the night elves.

To think he had just wanted her to shut up.

Now he just wanted her.

Nokami expected to freeze up, she had not been expecting to get kissed suddenly.

Even after Tanavar she had not been so foolish as to think all men were the same. She'd let a few kiss her here and there that wanted to. She had long ago come to the conclusion that she was simply broken and unable to feel anything more then distant friendship for another. It never mattered who it was, she simply froze like she was expecting to be beaten and her mind would detach from the situation. She know it was simply a defense mechanism from her years with Tanavar.

Oh but she wasn't detached now. She swore she could feel her bones melting from the heat even as her feet touched the ground.

It was harder then Illidan liked to admit to make himself stop. He listed of numerous and logical reasons that was even as he planted Nokami back on her feet. He had to mentally count his fingers as he pulled them off and planted them on the wall behind the hunter. He pushed himself away from her by pushing on the wall. It was taking all his will not to just give in to some great animal he had not known existed in himself that just wanted to swallow Nokami in one greedy gulp.

As it was she had every right to flay him alive.

He was only inches from when she opened eyes she hadn't been aware of closing. Confusion over her own reactions dominating her mind even as she registered the frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten..."

That was all Nokami let him get out. She had not even paid attention to his words honestly. She just wanted another taste of that fire. She dug shaky fingers into that dark hair of his to hold him steady though she felt like her world was spinning. The want to savor so she could catalog and dissect everything that happened fell completely to the wayside when she rubbed her lips over his. Lightly so she could try to define the texture and the taste.

Illidan swore he could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he dug his fingers into the stone wall, trying to quell the urge to run his hands over her. Did she not realize what she was doing to him? The torture she was inflicting with the light, teasing touch of her lips.

Perfect vengeance on him to his mind.

The slight nip of teeth against his lip caused a scramble to remind himself not to ravage. As it was he lost the fight with his hands and they ran down Nokami's back coaxing a purr from her that sent a pleasant jolt through him.

It was tempting, so tempting to just pull her down on the stones. It was not like there was anyone who would care, not in his own home.

The though had Illidan breaking off and holding Nokami at arms length. It still took him two deep breathes to calm his system down enough that he could talk without sounding like an idiot. Even then he could only ground out a simple command.

"Go back to your room and lock the door."

She blinked at him at if finally seeing him and he watched the color leak out of her face. He did not even look as she took off to her room. He listened for a few moments as she ran to make sure she actually did as she was told.

Then he leaned back and pressed his back to cold stone as he scrubbed his hands over his face. They were not entirely steady which startled him.

Illidan knew about lust very well. He did live among succubus who were something of experts in the lust area.

He simply could not term this situation with Nokami as mere lust. The term simply did not cover everything. Lust was simple. One sees, one wants, one takes, and moves on. A principal that Illidan lived rather well some would say. This however was different. One could after all be lusting after someone and ignore them completely.

On the other hand he could definitely not term it love. Comparing what he felt for Tyrande and what he felt for Nokami would have been comparing a caring and gentle doe with an angry lone wolf.

How he suddenly wished for his brother. While Malfurion might not know what to do about the sudden situation any more then Illidan did it would have been nice to have a friendly ear and someone else to help him speculate.

Which reminded him why he had hunted Nokami down in the first place.

Illidan groaned as he straightened. He would have to talk to her tomorrow, or maybe he'd wait a few more days. She was obviously still raw from everything and not quite stable.

He was not sure he was entirely stable himself anymore.


	16. Chapter 16: Denial, Hormones, and Plans

Please note, everything in the lore says that Malfurion's state of being stuck in the Emerald Dream is a state secret of the night elves. This is written on the basis of that.

_**Chapter 16: Denial, Hormones, and Plans**_

"_Wow, that sucked. Oh well let's try again." - Kael'thas Sunstrider from World of Warcraft._

What in the name of Elune was wrong with her?

Two days later Nokami still was having to resist the urge to bash her own head into the wall over the entire fiasco. How could she have let Illidan do that? She point blank refused to remember that the second time around she'd been the instigator. Nokami laid on the blame at the sorcerer's door for starting the whole thing.

Looking at it from a logical stand point she supposed it was just a slip on his part. There was after all only one other night elf female in the temple and from what Nokami had heard she and the other two demon hunter trainers had something going. Illidan certainly did not strike her as a sharing type. Drop in another night elf female who could rip off anyone else's face but his and the hormones would play havoc.

While she could understand hormones it certainly didn't excuse his actions.

The sound of her door creaking snapped Nokami out of her train of thought. She gave a glare that plainly stated she wished death on whoever was pestering her as Illidan stepped in.

Seeing who is actually was only made Nokami scowl and turned herself around from her seat in the middle of her bed. She would happily stare at the wall for days instead of acknowledging she had a guest in her room, particularly him.

"We need to talk." He said simply.

Nokami's reply was complete silence.

Illidan growled himself. He had thought two days would be more then enough time for Nokami to calm down and speak with him. While she seemed calm enough to him the speaking part had a snowball's chance in Molten Core.

With a choke hold on his temper Illidan grabbed the stool from the nearby desk and planted it by the edge of the bed. Then he simply picked the scarred hunter up and with a bit of effort from her hissing and swatting set her at the edge of the bed and with a grip just short of hurting her kept her there.

"I don't want to talk." Nokami hissed. She was livid with him and practically shaking with it.

Now it was Illidan's turn to glare. "I didn't ask if you wanted to I said we need to. Now."

"Fine." She snarled. "Go away you stupid, troll licking..." Before Nokami got any further Illidan clamped a hand over her mouth as he sat down on the stool.

He was heavily debating using a spell to shut her up. If he let her talk she would insult him and he'd have to insult her back and things would degrade into another sparring match. Considering how their last fight had gone Illidan was not sure this was a good thing. Bad enough he had even though of using his mouth instead of his hand to silence her. Nokami was going to need her ability to speak since he needed her knowledge of Azeroth to fine tune his current plan.

"Before you start ranting." He rumbled at her. "I'm making plans to take you to see my brother so he can deal with whatever your problem is. He'll know what's after you and why more then I will."

Nokami blinked at him with wide eyes as he removed his hand. "Your letting me go?"

"In a way I suppose. Once we see Malfurion you'll technically be free. I however want to know what is going on." Illidan replied crossing his arms. "I don't particularly like getting strangled by things in someone else's head."

Nokami bit her lip. "So the only way I'm going free is if we go see your brother first?"

"Yes."

Nokami groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Might as well cancel the plans now then."

The hybrid frowned at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well if he won't even save the supposed love of his life from possible revolt then why would he just spring up for a brother that according to rumor he barely got along with?" Nokami grumbled.

"What? What revolt? What do you mean he won't save Tyrande!?" Illidan was standing now and looking rather angry. He had to grind his teeeth to keep from roaring.

"Whoa, calm down there. Your brother might be missing but I'm sure Tyrande wouldn't take a revolt lying down and all." Nokami said quickly and she hoped it would help Illidan calm down some. "Look, just...sit ok? No one is in immediate danger so just calm down."

In spite of every part of his being urging him out the door to burn down the night elven lands until everyone who'd dare threaten Tyrande was dead, Illidan manage to sit and breath. He blinked down finding Nokami's hands wrapped around one of his as if she'd be able to hold him there if he suddenly decided to fly off and play rescuer.

Nokami thought he was hanging his head in defeat and gave his hand a squeeze. "It's probably not as bad as it seems. I'm going off rumor mostly. I haven't been in night elven lands in centuries. Maybe Malfurion's sitting in some little forest glade right now hugging trees or something."

Illidan couldn't help but grin a bit at the joke but thinking of his brother made him think of Tyrande which had him simply frowning. "Tyrande will know where he is. Even if they had an argument she'd know. We can find her and she'll lead us to him."

Nokami told herself that the slight crushing feeling in her chest was not hurt or jealousy. Rumor's of Tyrande being the apple of the eyes of both Stormrage brothers circulated even in recent times. Illidan's obvious concern, even though the woman had picked Malfurion, was sweet. It made Nokami wish someone cared that much for her.

If Illidan's mind had not been elsewhere he might have noticed Nokami's preoccupation. As it was he was trying to think of any reports that might help him. Sadly there wasn't any.

"What do you know of the current situation with the night elves?" He asked, hoping Nokami would answer.

She shrugged at him. "Not much and all of it is second hand. Like I said I haven't been in the night elf territories in centuries." Planting her chin in her palm she tapped her fingers to her lips as she mentally went down the drastically short list of what she knew. "Malfurion went missing about...three or four years ago roughly. Remember hearing about Teldrassil getting planted about the same time."

"Teldrassil?" Illidan asked with a curious look.

"Oh, sorry. A bunch of druids thought that since the old world tree was blown up that they should plant a new one in an attempt to get back immortality. There has been issue after issue cropping up from it now I hear. Though they did build a city there." Nokami scowled. "That would be where Tyrande is I'm assuming and it's really far into their territories."

"Hmm..." Illidan rumbled frowning. "And you said there is political problems?"

"I've heard so. With Malfurion having completely vanished, a guy named Staghelm took over as archdruid. Never met him myself but apparently he and Tyrande have different ideas of what the night elves should be doing. There hasn't been any outbreak of fighting but that can't be far off with everything, specially with all the crap rumors I've been hearing."

"Like what?"

"Uh, well..." Nokami looked uneasy, considering Illidan's reaction to the thought of Tyrande in trouble she thought that sensible on her part. "Just stupid rumors that folks won't believe, like Tyrande supposedly throwing Malfurion out, or her letting orcs take trees from the forest, or her secretly having an affair with...um..."

"With?" Illidan asked raising an eyebrow.

"It really doesn't matter." Nokami stated simply. It truly didn't either. Obviously Illidan and Tyrande couldn't be having a secret affair if he'd been in Outland for the last 5 years. It wasn't anyone else's business anyways. "So how exactly are you planning on getting us to Darnassus here? Teleporting us?"

Illidan scowled. "Unfortunately I can't. I can only teleport to places I have been before. I've certainly never been to there. I could technically teleport to Azeroth but it sounds like more has changed then I thought. I might wind up porting us into the middle of an outpost now."

"So we're walking then." Nokami stated.

"Actually I was thinking flying." Illidan stated. "You could ride a netherdrake and..."

"Are you nuts?" Nokami asked giving him a horrified look. "We would get shot out of the sky. There's some treaty limiting air travel to specific routes and only with registered flyers. We have neither. We'd be dead before we got out of the Blasted Lands."

Illidan growled as he stood up in agitation. "And you couldn't tell me this before?"

"You didn't ask and I certainly did not think you'd be paying family a visit anytime soon." Nokami snapped back. "I'm not a mind reader unlike SOME people."

"I didn't know..."

"That I had such a horrible past, I'm sure that comforts you every night before bed. What excuse do you tell yourself from last time we butted heads? You just couldn't control yourself?"

Illidan growled baring fangs as he planted his hands on either side of her, hoping to keep from strangling her. "Watch your step woman."

Nokami sneered. "Hit it on the head did I? What's wrong? Should be use to being dubbed an animal by now, I'm sure a number of people have called you such."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he snarled at her, inches from her face. "So I have hormones and an inability to control myself? What's your excuse?"

Nokami snorted and turned away, refusing to look him in the eye. "I don't know what your referring to."

She caught the grin that spread across his face from the corner of her eye. It made her think of a war panther about to pounce. "Denial?" He rumbled as he caught her chin and pulled her face back.

Nokami tried to order her brain to work, thought about trying to push him away. Instead her fingers curled into the blanket under her and her brain remembered clearly how those lips felt. She told herself her heart was hammering from fear or adrenaline even as she gnawed her lip nervously

Illidan said nothing as his thumb brushed her top lip. She really needed to stop chewing on that lower one around him. He wasn't sure why but it always made him want to just attack that mouth of hers, and it never failed.

He was after all only mortal, with a bit of demon.

His fingers traced a path into her hair even as he held himself back. Surely just one more taste would be enough, but just a taste, he did not want to frighten or hurt her.

Nokami's eyes were wide when his lips just barely brushed over her own. She told herself it was just more of his games even as she yearned for more.

A knock on the door startled the pair, freezing them in place for a moment. Barely a breath between their lips. Nokami prayed that she managed not to have a disappointed look on her face while Illidan swore at the interruption with an annoyed growl. He stood up though pulling her with until she was seated normally instead of pressed back into the blankets.

"What is it?" He called to the door.

The door opened a bit and one of the guards stuck in his head. "The council sent word that they are waiting for you my lord."

Illidan ground his teeth together. He'd actually forgotten about calling that meeting. "Tell them I will be there in a few minutes."

The guard nodded and closed the door leaving the two alone again.

"Well you'd better get going." Nokami said flatly after a few moments of him staring at her like she was some confusing puzzle. "I'm sure you have many plots and plans to discuss."

Illidan snorted and muttered something as he waved a hand in the air. A rolled parchment snapped into being and fell neatly on the nearby desk.

"That's the most current map we have of Azeroth. Figure out a route for us to take while I'm gone. We'll talk when I get back about it."

Nokami sighed as she got up to grab the map. "Fine but leave your hormones at the door would you?"

He had her caged with her back to the table faster then she could turn on her heel. She clung to the little map like a life line as she stared into those narrowed blazing green eyes.

"Let us get something perfectly clear right this minute." Illidan growled. "You can deny it all you like to everyone else and yourself." He smirked at her then and Nokami swore her heart tried to bang it's way out of her own chest. "I however, remember what really happened."

She took a deep breath as she pulled herself together and kept her head high as she glared back at him. "It's doesn't matter, it's never going to happen again."

"That is debatable." Illidan said simply. "I'm sure we'll have time enough to discuss that on the way to Darnassus though."

Nokami blinked in confusion. "Aren't other people coming with us?"

Illidan grinned a bit at her confusion as he straightened and headed for the door. "No. Just the pair of us should make it there in much better time then if I drag half my troops with me. Have a route plotted out by the time I get back."

He closed the door after himself as Nokami slid to the floor. She'd barely managed to keep her legs from melting before by sheer force of will.

_What in Elune's name am I going to do now though? _

She was going to be stuck, on the road, with just Illidan. Who knew how long it would be? What problems they would have? Not to mention the issues they seemed to have between themselves.

Just her and Illidan out in the wilderness. For some reason the idea did not frighten so much as entice her.

What in the name of Elune was wrong with her!?


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Wing

_**Chapter 17: Broken Wing  
**_

"_What are we but slaves to this torment?" - Sylvanas Windrunner from World of Warcraft_

Sleep turned into a rare thing for Nokami. Nightmares kept her from rest and her own jumbled thoughts kept her awake long after she would lay down.

At least she was no longer bored. Planning the trip to Darnassus required more work then one would think. Nokami had been forced to figure out a route that would keep them well away from civilization, a difficult thing when one has to cross the sea. Illidan had been forced to grudgingly admit that flying across the ocean was not a possibility for any being, winged or not. She had also considered having Illidan bring some nagas but it would slow them down since naga were not quick on land.

Something Nokami definitely wanted was a fast trip.

Which left her with one last option to get across the ocean. She just hoped the little bastard hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

The other problem with the trip was obvious. Illidan was easily identified and would get ran down the minute someone spotted him. Even if the pair managed not to get killed on the road. If someone spotted them they would have to deal with a night elf territory on high alert.

Nokami couldn't help but shudder. She did it everytime she thought of the night elf's forests. Some people would argue that it was her home but to her it had not been home since her parents had died. That had been before the Sundering. She simply did not want to go near those forests, there was to much pain and to many memories there. Going there would be pure hell, and it would be worse with Illidan constantly around her.

The thought had Nokami up and pacing about her room frantically. Her entire being simply screaming for escape, even though she knew there was none. Sure she could get out, but Illidan would likely just hunt her down again. Though she would never understand why he would Nokami had no doubts that he would do it. To stay in her room though would drive her crazy.

For a brief second she thought of simply meditating and slipping into the Emerald Dream. She had done it for years when she had lived with Tanavar. It was how she had kept from going insane when forced to live with him for so long. Remembering what happened last time however had her groaning and pulling her hair in frustration.

She just needed out. She just wanted to sit and clear her head. She couldn't do that staring at walls. She had always had places to go in life where she could sit and think. After Tanavar she had found just walking out in the open helped to calm her. When she lived with Tanavar she had the Emerald Dream. Even when she had been a child her parents would find her up in a tree pondering thorny problems. She always told them being so high made her feel like a bird flying without a care.

The sudden inspiration had her out her door. There was a place just like that in the Temple. Better yet was that only one person ever went up there. Considering how late it was, Nokami was sure he'd be sleeping like the rest of the Temple. She could sit up there for a bit just to think and let the air clear her head. No one would know or care that she was there.

Still even though she wanted nothing more then to jump up there, Nokami peeked first. It certainly would not help her if Illidan had stayed up late up here pondering something. She sent at least three prayers of thanks to Elune when she found the summit empty.

She sat at the edge with her legs folded under her. The wind blowing her unbound hair everywhere. She really should have tied it up in her usual ponytail but she had just needed escape so bad. So she just left her shoulder length hair hang and whip around her. She made a mental note to cut it soon though. It was getting shaggy.

Nokami sighed as she looked out at the blackened land before her. It was confusing to her that she would rather stay in this desolate landscape then go anywhere near the forests of Kalimdor. Most people would much prefer the forests.

It had to be that she linked the forests with Tanavar. Which was just stupid on her part. The man was dead and had been for centuries.

That part of her life had been closed for so long. She had refused to give it even a moment's thought since that night she had scrubbed the blood off. It was done and over with.

It had been, till Illidan had dragged it all up.

She could bury it again surely. It really should not have been so difficult. She should be use to burying things by now. Parents, dreams, hopes. She had buried so much over the years that it should have been a simple matter to just rebury this. Instead however, it was haunting her. Stalking after her like some shade and invading when she had no defenses.

Nokami hugged her legs herself and rested her head on her knees as she felt the tears building and a sob trying to force it's way out. Was her life always to be a constant battle? If not physically then mentally or emotionally? Always chained to the ground while everyone else flew by?

"You should be sleeping."

With a mental plea for understanding why Elune insisted on having Illidan pop up at the worst times. Nokami threw a glare over her shoulder.

Illidan didn't say anything else but simply sat next to her.

"Sleep and me are having a disagreement." She said flatly. "So why are you awake?"

He debated a moment telling her the real reason. That she would invade his thoughts when he did try to sleep which usually lead to him thinking about doing things to her. Deliciously wicked things that would have had her sighing or screaming his name.

"Insomnia." He said instead. He did not have the heart to torment her when she had been looking so forlorn a moment ago. He had wanted nothing more then to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. He knew however that it would not be welcome. He would have done anything to get that sad look off her face though.

Nokami hugged herself harder and mentally lashed at herself for wanting him to hold her, even if it was just a moment. She was just cold and as usual Illidan seemed to be a furnace next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" She said quietly, hoping to steer her mind away from any more damning thoughts. Illidan gave a noncommittal hum that could have been taken as a yes or no. Nokami simply took it as a maybe. After all, everyone had questions they never wanted to answer.

"What's it like to fly?" She asked simply.

Illidan frowned a moment thinking he had heard her wrong. "Say again?"

"Flying. I wanted to know what it's like without someone flying you." Nokami said. She stood up and dusted herself off in irritation with herself. She sounded like an idiot. "It was a stupid question. Just forget about it."

She would have just walked away but Illidan caught her hand before she could take a step. Nokami had expected a rough or crushing grip but it was light. She could have easily snatched her hand back. There was a grin trying to creep onto Illidan's face though. That had her curious as to what exactly was going on in his head.

Illidan had her take two steps towards him before she started resisting. He could see her tense up to step away from him even as her curiosity nudged her forward.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He said simply.

Nokami gnawed on her lip. Part of her agreed with him that he would not hurt her. Another however was pointing out who she was talking to here.

It was odd but she found herself staring at their hands. Normally he would have grabbed her arm or her wrist. Better places to hold onto and prevent her escaping till he wanted her to go away. Now however, he simply had his fingers hooked under hers with his thumb on her knuckles.

She could just walk away. He wouldn't chase her. It was asking without words for her to trust him.

Still nervously gnawing on her lip. She took another step forward and wrapped her fingers in his hand. He brought her back toward the edge. Gently though since he could feel how tense she was. Like a deer having been found in the forest. Ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

"Close your eyes." He said quietly. Trying to sooth the fear he could feel trembling just under her skin.

Nokami took a breath hoping to settle sudden nerves and closed her eyes. Illidan lead her to the very edge of the summit. He looped one arm around her hips to make sure she wouldn't fall as he stood behind her. She could feel the heat from his body practically wrapping around her as her toes curled against the edge.

"Ready?" He asked in a whisper that tickled her ear. His hand slipped from hers to wrap an arm around her chest, just under her breasts.

"For what?" Nokami mentally cringed at how her voice sounded. As if she had been having trouble breathing. It was taking all her willpower not to tremble. From fear of what he had planned or fear of his touch was the question.

Suddenly there was nothing but the wind whistling in her ears and Illidan. Every inch of her back was pressed against him and his arms held her tight. She could not resist the urge to open her eyes and gapped. There was nothing as far as she could see. Illidan having flown them high enough that she could not see the ground. The thought of how high they must be having her wrap her arms around the ones holding her, as if to reinforce their grip.

"I won't drop you." He growled in her ear. It made her shiver but she understood that if his lips had not been right there she would not have heard him. "Just relax and float on the wind a bit."

It would have been so easy. Nokami could imagine just floating up here with nothing but the wind rushing over them. No forests to fear. No pasts to haunt them. No people to damn them. Just the two of them in the world.

Nothing was more frightening to Nokami than wanting that. To hope or even dream of such a thing would just set her up for the abysmal crash that would happen when reality returned. Reality surely would to, for nothing could stay airborne forever.

Illidan could feel the conflict in her. For a moment while they flew she had started to relax. To enjoy and simply float like he had said to. Almost as soon as she had however she had stiffened and he could almost hear swords ringing in her mind.

He could only sigh as he brought them back down to the summit and let her go.

The abrupt end caused Nokami to give him a confused look. "Is something wrong?" She asked. While she was somewhat use to him glaring at her in aggravation there was a tiredness to it. It made her want to shuffle her feet like some wayward child in trouble.

"You don't have to run from everything you know." He stated simply.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied.

He caught her chin then in one hand. Fingers tracing the scars on her face. He could not help but marvel at the fact that she couldn't see herself. As if the scars had blinded her completely. It might have happened centuries ago, and she might say it did not matter. She was still running though. Running away from everything that had happened. In doing so she also ran away from herself. The worst of the matter was that he could not help her. The wounds were bleeding again due to him but they had been festering for years.

She was still looking at him in confusion, expecting him to elaborate.

Instead he simply planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He suddenly found himself to be rather tired as he let go of her chin. He said nothing though as he took her hand and headed for the stairs.

"Your not going to tell me what you meant?"

It was hard not to give in to that completely lost look on her face but Illidan managed.

"I'll leave you to puzzle it out yourself." He said. "For now though we both need to get some sleep.

Nokami wanted to argue but had to admit that now she simply felt exhausted. She supposed she could always nag him later into telling her what he meant.

She did not however want to go to sleep. Sleep meant nightmares. Like a small child who had a bad one. Nokami did not feel safe going to sleep.

It was stupid really to be frightened. Nokami told herself this time and again. After all it was only a nightmare. She kept telling herself that Tanavar was dead. Her logic was a feeble shield though against the stampede of fear from those nightmares.

She found herself staring at Illidan as he pushed her door open. It disturbed her that she wanted nothing more then for him to stay.

Would just having him stay once be so bad? Just so she could get a little sleep?

Illidan simply was trying to escape quickly before he was driven mad by the thought of climbing into that bed with Nokami. He could see she was exhausted and he was tired himself. Now was certainly not the time for such things. He kept reminding himself of that even as he pulled the covers up to Nokami's chin.

When he turned to go though he was surprised. Her hand shot out from under the covers, latching onto his arm as she blinked sleep heavy eyes. He simply stood waiting for whatever she was going to do to happen.

Her grip tightened a bit and she pulled at him. She quietly muttered something that he didn't make out but sounded suspiciously like "stay".

He leaned over so she would hear him as he whispered. "You know you'll hate me when you wake up with me here."

Her eyes were already closed but she still hung onto him in a desperate kind of way. Her reasoning dawning like the sun outside as she sobbed something that destroyed all his logic and reasons for going.

He tucked the blanket around her as he laid down carefully. It would be sheer hell for him. Her exhaustion and fear however overrode his discomfort.

She still had not let go so Illidan simply covered her hand with his own. Giving her something else to hold onto to so he could be at least a little comfortable without crushing her hand. Nokami clung to it like a man to life when he knew death was stalking him.

He squeezed her hand gently before wrapping a protective arm around her already sleeping form. A moment later a wing spread over her like a shield against the world.

"I'll won't let him get you Nokami. I promise." He whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.


	18. Chapter 18: The Art of Negotiations

Holy crap people! Over 100 reviews!? You guys must like this in spite of my sucky grammar and the sometimes cruddy spots. Don't worry I intend to keep writing it anyways. I am simply debating doing something for you guys. Just don't know what that I don't already have going on in the story. Ultimate showdowns, more comedy (well a little anyways), bad guys getting annihilated (not our Illy though), only thing I am iffy on is the smutty part. Yes I have one in my head, I'm just not sure I can write it since I've never written one before. Any advice on writing said scene would be much appreciated! :)

As usual sorry this chapter took forever to get out. Was working on another story of mine that I hope to actually get published one day. Plus I could not for the life of me figure out what to put in here. It's like I knew it was needed but my brain went blank when I tried to figure out what should be here. Anyways, happy reading!

_**Chapter 18: The Art of Negotiations**_

"_Moo...are you happy now?" Male Tauren from World of Warcraft_

Gravin Lightstone was a dwarf who preferred common sense and order. It certainly helped when dealing with the soldiers at the Dark Portal. Many times they would start doing something foolish and he's have to get them in line. He never panicked but then he had the light on his side while most here only had their strength in arms and spells. They were holding their own though against the constant attacks from the Legion.

One thing Gravin did not like was adventurers. They breezed in and out the portal like it was a tavern door and rarely helped with the fighting. Once in a great while someone would pitch in for a bit then leave. Normally though they would get the attention of the large pit fiend and then run through the line. The soldiers would break rank trying to get away from the fiend and then things just got chaotic.

Gravin did not like chaos on his battlefield. Even if he wasn't the commanding officer. He knew that fighting orderly saved lives and kept the dead to a minimum.

There had already been an incident with an adventurer that caused a number of dead when he spotted the drake coming in. It wasn't that odd to see a drake, it was odd however to see a pair of adventurers on it. Most preferred to ride their own mounts instead of with someone.

Gravin had just about had it with these idiots breezing in on the over sized lizards. He just couldn't resist giving these two a piece of his mind.

"Where do you think your parking that over grown iguana?" He scowled as a night elf in mail armor hoped down off her beast.

"I'm sorry?" She said with obvious confusion.

Her confusion only annoyed the dwarf more.

"Do we look like a fancy stable for your lizard girlie? No! This is a battlefield! You and your..." He glared over at the other person and had to do a double take. Surely a night elf wasn't traveling with a tauren. True the big thing was wrapped up in a cloak but the horns sticking out from under the hood and the hooves for feet were a dead give away. Gravin snorted at the smell of smoke that seemed to cling to the animal.

"Prisoner." The elf said with a hiss as she dropped her voice down. Her hand went behind her back fidgeting with quiver of arrows there. "And I would really appreciate it if you didn't scream about that with Horde right behind us."

The dwarf frowned. "Why isn't he in chains then?"

"Because I told him if he waved the chains about or tried to yell for help I'd feed him to the Pit Commander." The elf snapped. "I can't sneak him into Stormwind via the Shattrath portals so I have to come here. Now if your done interrogating me can I go? I'm already pushing my luck on not getting slaughtered by a bunch of angry trolls and orcs behind me. I would like to take my charge here and go through the portal."

Gravin scowled. "Somethings not addin up here..."

"Oh don't give me that bull." The elf snarled with her hands on her hips. Gravin noticed she and the cloaked tauren behind her were creeping towards the portal slowly. Before he could call her on it though she glared and hissed. If she hadn't had those nasty looking scars it might have been laughable but they gave her a frightful look when mad. "This is cause I'm not a part of the uniformed army isn't it? Oh she's an adventurer, no one can trust those guys. They do nothing but cause problems. Well excuse me if I don't want to deal with morons giving me orders."

"Well you do cause problems and..."

"And who pray tell do you people run to the minute things are not looking well? How many adventurers have saved your hides? While you dwarves are having tea parties in the rear, who's fighting with the orcs in Alterac. Do you guys send in your tanks and your army? No! You get forty some adventurers to charge forth and do your jobs for you. Cause you don't want to spark another war with the orcs or some political crap. You think your boys at Honor's Hold are thinning the ranks of demon's from behind here? No! Adventurers do that. Then you have the people who have us go digging through..."

"Oh just take your blasted cow and get out of my sight!" Gravin snarled at her in frustration. "I don't need your stinking lectures! Take your blasted guest, quit yer bitchin, and get out of my face ya whore!"

The dwarf swore he heard a growl from the tauren but couldn't be sure as the elf spun the cow around and pushed him towards the portal. Gravin thought he heard the elf muttering something about him not being worth the effort.

He still watched the pair as they went through the portal but nothing seemed amiss short of the night elf constantly grabbing at her weapons and the tauren obviously not having any under that cloak.

"Captain Lightstone we have another wave coming in!" Someone called out.

Gravin simply swore. Stupid adventurers taking up all his time with their antics. He had better things to do.

It was not until much later when Gravin was taking a nap to recharge that he finally pinpointed what had been bugging him the entire time with the elf.

It had been the smell. That smoky smell that clung to demons. He'd been sniffing it for months so he had gotten use to it. When talking with the elf though the smell had been very strong. Like a demon had been standing on top of them practically.

That made absolutely no sense though. There had not been a demon around, just the tauren.

Gravin came to the conclusion that maybe he needed a long overdue vacation.

* * *

Booty Bay was just as Nokami remembered it. Loud, smelly, and with the atmosphere of an impending battlefield. She was thankful that Illidan didn't gawk at the scene when a Draenei got a little overzealous in his screaming match with a blood elf mage. The bruisers certainly were not kind when he tried to hit the woman. She had simple frozen herself in a block of ice and then laughed at the Draenei's misfortune as she wandered off.

Now that Nokami thought of it though. Illidan had probably seen worse things and done a few himself.

They certainly got more stares then Nokami would have liked. First was simply the fact of a night elf and a 'tauren' being together. Second was that Illidan's disguise was a little hard to swallow in the sunny tropical climate of the area.

Thankfully though Nokami had estimated their arrival time perfectly. People were either busy running off to various other places or were turning in for the night. The activities kept people from really stopping to question the pair for their oddities. Just give funny looks as they walked by.

"Alright." Nokami said as they reached The Salty Sailor. "Now let me do the talking again and just stay hidden."

Illidan glared from under his hood. "I still do not like this plan of yours."

"You got a better idea fro getting over the sea? Last I checked all you had lost contact with most of your aquatic allies. You had a small group for defending your keep." Nokami sneered. "It's ok, Skindle's an old pal. He'll get us on a boat without it costing an arm and a leg."

Illidan grumble but mumbled an invisibility spell under his breath as Nokami stepped inside.

Nokami could only mentally cross her fingers as she squeezed through the crowd. She wasn't sure how Illidan was going to get through but he had simply told her he'd manage.

Worst case she supposed he'd slaughter a bunch of people and run for it, leaving her behind.

It wasn't all bad except the slaughtering a bunch of people who had no chance against him. Case in point the pair of orcs that seemed to be trying to drink each other under the table as she passed.

"What's a girl gotta do to get some good whiskey around here?" She called out with a smile as she reached the bar.

The goblin behind it looked up and let out a little cheer. "Well someone get the gun and shot a gnome. How in the Nether are you Nokami? I heard tell you were dead in The Black Temple somewhere."

"Well you know gossip Skindle. Never is accurate."

"So what'll it be then?" The goblin asked with a toothy grin as he switched into merchant mode. The woman before him might have helped him out of a jam two years ago but she was still a customer. "Got some good goblin whiskey, just came off the boat."

"Actually Skin, that's just what I need to talk to you about." Nokami said with a smile.

"The whiskey?"

"No the boat."

Now Skindle was hardly a dumb goblin. Any tale he heard of Nokami was never in Kalimdor. It was not a stretch to think that there was trouble there that the elf avoided.

"Well I'm sure you can hitch a ride if you talk to..."

"I know, but I just hate having to share the boat with people you know?"

Skindle tapped a finger to his chin. "Well I don't know why your talking to me about it then. I'd recommend the early morning boat though."

Nokami grinned. She knew very well the goblin knew why she was talking to him. She looked behind him casually. "How about a flask of port eh? Five gold isn't it?"

Now she had him. The drink in question wasn't even worth two silver.

"How big a bottle you gonna need girlie?"

"Hmm, better give me two. I got a thirst the size of a tauren." Nokami said pulling out a small sack of gold. "Oh and a room for the night. I prefer drinking by myself instead of hemmed in."

"With that thirst of yours you better get a big room." Skindle cackled as he grabbed a key for the biggest room they had. The clinking in the sack had to be at least twenty gold.

"I'll think about it next time." Nokami said with a smile as she took the bottles and the key and walked off.

She had to cull the urge to look around for Illidan. Looking around like a lost lamb was never a good idea in rough places. So instead she simply headed up the stairs to a room. Making sure to leave the doorway open a few so Illidan could get in.

"You here?" She asked into the dark as she lit the lamp on the nearby table.

When she turned back she rammed right into him. Nokami swore she had broken her nose on those iron muscles.

Gingerly feeling her nose she glared at the hybrid. "A simple yes would have sufficed." She grumbled.

Illidan only scowled. "What exactly did buying two overpriced bottles of port and a room accomplish?"

Nokami frowned. "Us getting passage on a ship without people knowing and a front so folks don't ask questions?" She held up a hand before Illidan could start snapping back. "Obviously you have never done shady dealings so I'll do my best to explain. The entire conversation was basically in code. People go on the boats all the time, so mentioning that I wanted a boat without a crowd told Skindle I wanted to get to Kalimdor without being seen. Him mentioning the early boat was saying both what boat and that he could do it. The talk about the bottles was cost, how many were going, and how big everyone is since we're more then likely going to be hidden in the cargo hold."

"And the room part?" Illidan asked.

"Place to lay low till morning." She scowled. "Come on didn't you and Malfurion have a little code? You were twins after all. Probably finished each other's sentences."

Nokami was mildly surprised to see Illidan's face go rather blank. His face was very expressive and he rarely, if ever, bothered to suppress emotion.

"When we were children we did." He finally answered as he sat down on the bed. "We were closer then though."

Maybe it was her imagination but Nokami thought she heard a bit of sadness mixed in with that otherwise flat tone. She sat down next to him carefully. Long ago knowing that when Illidan started brooding he was liable to explode right afterwards. "What were you both like?" She asked, genuinely curious. After all, the brothers had grown up to become walking legends.

Illidan snorted and a grin creped over his face. "I doubt we are to much different. Malfurion was always the quieter one. He would take the taunting of the other kids and just walk away. I never understood that about him. I always wanted to slap them for the insult. He'd usually pull me away, or Tyrande would. Probably one of the reasons we escaped to the forests so much. No one judges you in the wild." He sighed as the grin faded. "Then we grew up..."

Nokami doubted that he realized the loneliness in his voice. It tore at her heart though as surely as an injured animal would. She bit her lip as she reached over and wrapped a hand in his. It caused Illidan to look at her instead of staring off into the past.

"I'm sure they miss you too." She told him.

Illidan did not have the heart to snarl at her. He highly doubted that either Malfurion or Tyrande thought of him very much at all.

Yet his mind replayed the last time he had seen them. When they had all thought it would be a last goodbye. They had come to some kind of terms he felt, even if it was as simple as just not fighting anymore. Still he understood that Nokami was trying to comfort him and found himself appreciative.

He simply ran his lips over her hand. Mentally grinning when his fingers brushed her wrist and felt her pulse hammering.

"Get some sleep. We have an early morning." He said simply as he stood up and moved to the other bed.

Nokami said nothing as she burrowed down under the covers. She made it a point to face the wall and tried to clear her mind. Though she might as well have tried to pull down the moon. She swore her hand was tingling from where he'd kissed it and she found herself holding it to her chest.

She was standing on a very dangerous cliff and it seemed like the more she talked to Illidan the more it crumbled. Fighting him did no better.

_Elune. I really need a hand right now. Please? I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to start caring about some overgrown warlock. Just...do something? I really really need to hate him again please? _

Silence was always her answer when praying but Nokami put her trust in that Elune knew what she was doing. Even if the hunter was floundering in the tide.

* * *

Skindle loved this time of night the best. All the drunkards were tucked in bed, his bar was clean, the whining workers were gone, and it was just him counting the day's profit.

At least, he had thought it was just him. Until the rogue had popped out of the shadows.

Now Skindle had his head being held back by his ears and he was a good 4 feet off the ground with an angry night elf holding a very sharp dagger to his neck.

"Look buddy I don't normally do refunds but I promise to do one if you let me go." Skindle squeaked in fear.

"There was a night elf in here earlier, with scars on her face." The rogue stated in a tone that dripped hate. "What did she want?"

"I'm not sure who you..." The knife pressed deep enough to draw blood. "Ah! She wanted two flasks of port and a room!"

"My hands are starting to get tired goblin. There is no reason for her to be in Stranglethorn. Unless she was wanting to slaughter Horde in the area, which she looked a little to clean for that. What did she want?"

"Maybe she's on vacation and..." Skindle felt the dagger dig into his neck more and started slowly moving across. "AH! She wanted passage to Kalimdor!"

The knife stopped and the pressure lessened. "Kalimdor? If she wanted to go then she could have taken any boat."

"Well hey no accounting for..." The fingers twitched on the knife. "She didn't want people seeing her!"

"Why?" The elf snapped out.

"I don't know. I'm guessing from her pal?"

Skindle could hear the frown in the guy's voice. "Pal?"

"I never saw him." The goblin said quickly. Nokami was a friend but if he was dead he could hardly run a profitable tavern. "She asked for space big enough for a tauren and herself though."

Skindle crashed to the floor as he was suddenly dropped. The clink of money followed right behind him. Sitting up showed that the rogue had dropped a small sack of money on the floor.

"For silence." The rogue said before he vanished.

Skindle picked up the small bag and frowned. _Girlie what did you get yourself into?_ He pondered for a moment before going back to counting his gold. Including the rogue's payment for his silence.

After all. Skindle knew Nokami well enough that the name Deathwish wasn't correct for her. To-Stubborn-to-die now, there was a name that fit.


	19. Chapter 19: Bleed

This chapter brought to you by the song Revelation (Dante's Theme) from the Full Metal Alchemist Soundtrack.

_**Chapter 19: Bleed**_

"_Nothing of my homeland remains but ash and sorrow." Kael'thas Sunstrider from Warcraft III_

Illidan was not sure exactly when Nokami changed. Was it when they landed in Ratchet? When they started into the Stonetalon Mountains in search of an unguarded tunnel into Ashenvale? Maybe it was as they walked through the forest.

All Illidan knew was that at some point Nokami had changed. She had gone utterly silent and walked faster. Almost faster then he could keep up. She also seemed completely oblivious to the rain pelting them through their cloaks.

When he started hearing thunder and seeing the sky light up Illidan had it. He was all for driving forward no matter the challenges. However even he wasn't insane enough to go strolling through a forest with giant trees in the middle of what had to be one of the worst storms Ashenvale had seen in years.

"We need to find some shelter." He called over the wind and tapped Nokami's shoulder to make sure she knew he said something.

He was surprised when she practically jumped out of her skin and shrank away from him. A wild look in her eyes as she grabbed for one of the swords he had let her carry.

"Hope your not thinking you can take me with that." He growled.

"Sorry. I was...What did you want?" She asked, blinking at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

"We need to find some shelter. In case you haven't noticed there's a storm and I certainly don't feel like being electrocuted for standing under a giant tree." He snarled in impatience.

Nokami stood there a moment. Something was flicking around behind those eyes and Illidan frowned wondering what the problem was. He was about to ask but then Nokami turned sharply on her heel and started marching again without a word.

Illidan sneered when he realized that he did not have a choice but to follow. The wind simply would blow any words back at him.

What was the matter with Nokami though? He pondered this as the pair climbed up a rocky hill. Granted they were in hostile territory now but she jumped at everything. Hadn't she shot off an arrow at a rabbit barely five minutes into the forest? It was like walking with a starving animal with you. Sooner or later you would be the target for the beast's hunger.

When Nokami suddenly stopped he almost crashed into her.

"Are we going to be huddling under some non-existent ledge now?" Illidan snarled. He was drenched, cold, and irritated about feeling like a herd of thunder lizards had ran over him. He hadn't climbed so much in years and his body was definitely not happy about the sudden need to.

"I know it's here..." Nokami muttered to herself as she started poking about the brush.

"What? Most rocks? Think your head is full of them because..."

"Aha!" She said triumphantly as she pulled some brush to the side. "Might be a tight squeeze to get in but you should fit."

It was barely a large crack in the hill from what Illidan could see. If it meant being dry right then though he would happily tolerate squeezing his big frame into a pretzel. It was very close and a bit difficult with his wings but he managed to squirm into the cave with just a couple scrapes.

Nokami wormed in easily, as if she knew where each troublesome spot was and how to get around them.

The though made Illidan frown. Now that he thought of it, this cave was impossible to see with the weeds outside hiding the crack. The only way Nokami could have known about it was if...

"How about you get a fire going before we freeze." She stated flatly as she pulled out their drenched blankets. Effectively breaking his chain of thought. "Not that it'll matter. Looks like it'll be a rock for a pillow kind of night."

"They'll dry quick enough." He said before he muttered a spell. "Just put them near the fire so they dry."

Neither said a word as they set up their small camp and ate some rations Nokami managed to mix into stew. Illidan wasn't sure how she managed to make something tasty out of a bunch of bland tasting rations but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Not when it meant him eating better.

It did not surprise him in the least when she curled up near the fire and closed her eyes. She might not have acted like she felt anything but she had to be at least as tired as he felt.

With the rain and thunder outside and the coziness inside, it really was not all that hard to fall asleep. If she had been anywhere else Nokami was sure she would have dropped off to sleep like a beast under a druid's hibernate spell. However she was wide away under those closed lids. Listening intently to Illidan's breathing. Since his eyes certainly wouldn't tell her when he was sleeping, she had to listen to his breathing instead.

He would be livid if he knew what she was doing. What she was planning. Nokami personally thought herself insane for doing it. It was rather like picking at a scab. Painful and only going to allow bleeding everywhere again.

It would however, help her in remembering why liking Illidan was a bad idea.

A soft snort jolted her out of her thoughts. Nokami cautiously cracked one eye open. Illidan lay slumped against the wall with his arms crossed and legs stretched out. His breathing slow, steady, and deep; like most people when they slept.

Nokami crept up quietly, doing her best to keep her gear form ringing and waking the hybrid up. He really looked so cute when he slept. Giving in to the urge Nokami picked up a dry and warmed up blanket. Carefully wrapping it around him. He really needed to start wearing shirts or something before he caught a cold, even if covering up his chest would be a shame. The thought of Illidan attempting to be Lord of Outland with a snuffy nose and sneezing fits made Nokami grin as she tucked the blanket in.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to him as she straightened. "You won't even know I left."

It was likely because no one could actually tell anything about Illidan's eyes that Nokami didn't realize they had gotten just a bit brighter as she crept out of the cave.

The storm was still raging as she climbed down the hill. She'd have to think of something to explain why her gear wasn't dry in the morning. She thought it unlikely that Illidan would even notice really. Specially since it was not anything pertaining to him and his comfort. If she wanted to slog around in wet boots all day that was her prerogative.

It did not take long at all for her to reach the house. She knew these woods like the back of her hand. As she should have from running through them so much. She had rather hoped the shack in front of her would be completely gone along with the memories. Sadly Night Elves built to last. So while the hut likely had holes in the roof and rot inside from water damage, it stood.

Nokami hated the place. Even as she passed through the doorway she scowled. She supposed her need to visit here was like people visiting the old ruins of Zin-Azshari. One had to remember what had been in order to avoid doing it again.

Still it hurt. Like visiting any grave. The only difference was that Nokami had no tears for the person who had died here.

It had annoyed her to no end that even though she had killed Tanavar with her own hands she still feared him. She kept expecting him to pounce at her from the shadows as they had walked thought the woods. Even more annoying that coming here and seeing the stain from his blood. Yet still having the desire to run and keep running until she simply collapsed and died. Knowing that she what had happened here had broken her as a person permanently.

It made her rage worse then any storm.

Even now she clenched her fists. Could feel her fingers digging through the gloves. The hate and anger in her threaten to choke her as tears came after all. Hateful tears that if let loose would have eventually turned to healing ones. Even though every part of her wanted to rage and weeps and rip down the hated walls herself though, she contained it. Never realizing that she was crushing herself in doing it.

She never even heard him stepping over glass and wood, she was to caught up in her own pain.

She never realized he was behind her until a pair of arms wrapped around her and wings surrounded her like a shell.

Nokami went rigid under Illidan's arms. Expecting him to rip into her for trying to get away or maybe words of pity. Neither of which she would tolerate.

Instead though he simply held her. Which was infinitely worse to her. When she tried to escape he tightened his grip.

"Let go Nokami." He whispered into her hair. His words brushing right past her ear. She managed not to shiver though Elune knew she wanted to. Him just saying her name seem to twist up her insides faster then a dagger happy rogue would have.

She reached up and tried to pry his arms from around her waist. Fear of something she couldn't define making her want escape. Even while the undefined ache in her wanted her to stay.

"Just let go." Illidan said again.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" He asked as he turned her around carefully. She was fragile again, like glass. The question was if she would explode or simply crack to let the fester wounds on her soul bleed.

Nokami frowned at him before deciding that it would be safer not to look into those eyes. Normally they did not frighten her in the least. He after all had brute strength and spells to do that. Right that moment though she felt like she was being stripped bare.

Illidan however was not about to let her escape that easily. He simply wrapped one arm completely around her, holding her to him. Forced her to look at him with a hand under her chin.

"Can't or won't Nokami?" He asked again before switching his gaze from her eyes to her scars. "You said once by a lake that you left these to remind you. Was it to remind you never to turn your back on people in need? Like you had happen to you. Or to never let anyone in ever again? So you could never be hurt again?"

His fingers gently ran down the scars on her face and this time she did tremble. She stayed silent though, afraid that maybe Illidan was right. Was she really so cold from everything that had happened?

Illidan let his fingers keep tracing that face of hers. He could see the confusion and fear in those eyes. Swore he was drowning in them.

"Let someone in Nokami." He said. Not realizing that he had tangled his hand in her hair or what he wanted to do until just a second before. "Let me in." He whispered against her lips as his own brushed over hers.

_Your already there._ She thought to herself even as she felt something crumble inside her. She could only pray to Elune that it was not her heart.

Maybe if he had been demanding. Rough even a little bit she could have resisted. Instead he was gentle. Something she had honestly not thought him capable of. Those lips were soft though, careful. How could she do anything but give?

Neither was quite sure how she wound up on the corner. Even less how Illidan's hands found a way under her chain shirt and clothes.

All Nokami knew was that his hands felt like sheer heaven running up the skin of her back, and even better covering her breasts. No one had ever touched her like that. Not even Tanavar, he'd been to interested in his own pleasure to care about her comfort, much less anything else of hers. For once in centuries, she felt alive.

All Illidan knew was hearing that purr of pleasure from her made him want so much more. A gasp when he tweaked the nipples hiding under the armor. A sigh when he nibbled a path up the side of her neck.

All it took to remind them of reality though was the crash of the roof when part of it caved in another room. Jolting the lust out of their minds in the sudden panic of the house crashing down on their heads.

Illidan could have cursed himself into oblivion. This was most certainly not the time or place for such things. Not when Nokami was so emotionally fragile and certainly not in a place that held so many painful nightmares for her.

Nokami cringed at realizing that she had let Illidan kiss her again. Worse was she wanted him to keep doing it. Kiss her senseless and just make her forget everything. She wanted so much to just feel wanted and loved for once. While Illidan certainly wanted her, she wasn't stupid enough to think he had the love part at all.

"I'm sorry." Illidan stated after he had taken a moment to steady himself and remove his hands. That animal inside him was pacing behind a cage. Wanting nothing more then to finish what he started, throughly.

"For what?" Nokami asked looking bewildered.

Illidan scowled. "I should have kept my hands off you. Especially here."

Nokami blinked at him and frowned. "I...well...you didn't hurt me."

Illidan took a deep breath hoping to clear out his lust ridden system some more. "I won't ever hurt you Nokami. I'll do my best to keep my hands to myself for the rest of our trip."

"But I like..."

That comment did not get finished. It however still had Illidan raising a brow and Nokami slapping her hands over her mouth like she had just uttered some disgusting words.

"Uh, I mean...that's is..." She stammered trying to back track. "You might need to bandage me up or something you know?"

Illidan's mouth twitched like he wanted to grin. "Allow me to correct myself then. I won't lay a hand on you without your obvious consent. Which includes you bleeding out. Is that better?"

"Yes that's fine." Nokami said quickly wondering if there was a such a thing as a summon hole spell for her to sink into in her mortification.

Illidan simply nodded. "Good. Let's go get some sleep then. We have a long walk and then I have a long flight to get us to Teldrassil."


	20. Chapter 20: Catch Me If You Can

Yes I know, holy cow another chapter. This is what happens when the muse has a machine gun pointed at my head and is unloading into it. :P

Chapter is brought to you by the songs Beyond the Wasteland and For the Reunion from the FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack.

_**Chapter 20: Catch Me If You Can **_

"_Need a hand?" Kargath Bladefist Warcraft II_

"Absolutely not!" Illidan hissed as loudly as he dared at Nokami. "You are not going in there by yourself."

"I said I would be right back. I would think after last night you would believe me."

"That is not the point."

Nokami sneered. "Then what is the point of this argument? Unless you have a better way of getting into Darnassus."

Illidan glared at the hunter and opened his mouth to say something only to have her cut him off.

"Before you say anything keep in mind that your invisibility spell and tauren disguise won't work." She stated flatly. "I doubt they will allow tauren in and if the city is anything like Stormwind or Ironforge they have patrols that are not fooled by spells or shadow hopping."

He scowled at her. "Well how are you going to get in to talk to Tyrande or even convince her that you came here with me? I doubt just anyone can get in to see her and she certainly isn't going to believe you came here with me."

Now it was Nokami turn to frown. "Well...umm..."

"Thats what I thought." Illidan growled. "So how about we come up with a way to get me inside then."

Nokami let out a frustrated groan as she pressed her palms to her throbbing temples. "It can't be done dammit! What part of this is hard to understand?"

"Well how else are we going to convince Tyrande that I am here to help unless I go in and talk to her?"

"I don't know. Send her flowers and candy with a note saying 'Hey I'm here to be a friend like I use to be and not a psychopathic demon like I've been behaving'?"

"That is..." Illidan's words died in his throat as a thought occurred. "Not a bad idea." He finished.

Nokami snarled. "Your just being...wait what did you say?"

"I said it's not a bad idea." Illidan stated as he reached into the one pouch he had. Nokami had always thought it empty until he pulled out a square of folded linen.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Illidan seemed to look sad as he stared at it. "It's...something Tyrande will recognize I'm sure. Be careful though it's fragile."

"How fragile?" She said with a worried tone as she carefully wrapped her fingers around it.

"Very fragile." He stated flatly in a tone that assured a problem if she kept prodding.

"Well...ok." Nokami tucked the small cloth away carefully. "Um...did you want me to tell her anything? Just in case she doesn't recognize it? Something to prod the memory?"

Illidan frowned. "Tell her..." He trailed off. "Tell her that I promised to look out for her and I mean to keep it."

Nokami started to ask more but then clamped her mouth shut. It was not any of her business who Illidan made promises to or why. Even if it was one of the sweetest things she had heard in her life. She had to take a moment to convince herself that just because Illidan was keeping a promise to an old friend did not mean anything. Even though her heart sighed at the thought of it.

"Alright then." She said with what she hoped was a steady voice. "Just stay here and stay out of sight. Probably won't be back till around dawn when all the rest of the city is going to sleep."

Illidan nodded and resisted the urge to tell Nokami to be careful. She would be perfectly safe in the city. Instead he jumped onto a nearby branch and started climbing up a tree.

Nokami watched him for a moment before shaking herself and heading for the road.

She realized the fatal flaw in their plan as she passed through the gates.

The city was big, confusing,and neither of them had any idea where Tyrande would be in it.

_Well suppose she would be with all the other priests. Hopefully. _

So Nokami stopped a guard and asked where the priestesses trained. No need to announce who she was visiting.

The guard gave her directions easily though odd looks for Nokami having her hood pulled up. The hunter was doing her best to keep her scars to herself. While most people probably did not know or remember Tanavar's murder Nokami was not about to take chances.

It turned out not to matter anyways as she stepped away from the guard.

"Excuse me Miss Deathwish?"

_Oh that can't be good. _Nokami thought as a trio of elves approached. The leader had a beard and longer dark green hair. He wore the leathers of a druid while the other two were women who wore heavier armor and had glaives on their arms.

Of course the lot was right in Nokami's path, so she couldn't claim to not see them.

"Yes?"

"We need you to come with us Miss." The man stated simply in a tone that warned her not to argue.

"I'm sorry sir but I hardly go running off with strangers thanks." She retaliated with a smile as she tried to step around him. The two warriors however simply got in her way.

"I'm afraid I must insist." The man said. "If it'll make you more comfortable I'm Fandral Staghelm. Archdruid of the Cenarion Circle."

Nokami wrinkled her nose and snorted. Something stunk about this and it wasn't just the undefined stench of Staghelm. "I'm sorry I haven't had many dealings with the Circle."

"A blessing I'm sure." Fandral said in a tone that made Nokami's hair stand on end. "We have need of you now though so please allow us to escort you to the Enclave so we can talk."

"How about I come and visit in a few? I'm kind of in the middle of an errand."

The Archdruid scowled. "Obviously you are not going to make this easy then."

As if understanding some cue the guards stepped forward and grabbed Nokami's arms roughly pulling them behind her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She snarled. "Let go of me!"

"You are under arrest for the murder of Tanavar Greenleaf." Staghelm said with a grin that Nokami desperately wanted to slap off his face. "Further resistance on your part will result in you being knocked out and dragged to your cell in the Enclave. We will not tolerate a public scene."

Nokami blinked at him like he was insane before he shooed her and the two guards away with a gesture. Like they were all wayward children and he had more important things to do.

_No wonder no one likes him. The ass. _ Nokami thought as she pulled at her arms some. The warriors however had excellent grips and Nokami growled as she looked at the ground in disgust and defeat.

Her lips twitched at what she saw.

"You know. You guys should really have on toe guards." She said in a sweet voice that Illidan would have known meant trouble.

"Why is that?" A guard asked curiously.

"To keep prisoners from doing THIS!"

Nokami lurched backwards, picking both her feet up. True to form the guards stopped and braced her weight, not wanting to tumble to the ground or lose their hold on her. Neither expected it when her heels crushed down on their insteps causing their grip to loosen for her to escape anyways.

She shot off like an arrow. Going straight to quickly get out of range of any spells Fandral might have cast from behind. She heard him chanting but only increased her speed and thanked Elune that whatever spell he had been uttering didn't hit her.

The people in the street blinked at her in confusion as she ran. It was the middle of the day for night elves and many were out in the streets doing business. Although Nokami wished dearly that she could blend in with the crowds she couldn't get enough distance on her pursuers.

"Stop that woman!" She heard someone yelling behind her. In front of her two other guards snapped to attention and headed towards her.

Quickly Nokami pulled out her bow and two arrows. She didn't stop running, nor did she truly aim as she loaded and fired both arrows. Thankful that Elune decided to grace her with her arrows hitting their targets. Pinning the guards in front of her to the trees behind them by their clothes.

"Sorry!" She called as she ran past. Causing the two guards to look at each other in confusion.

Nokami could see the Temple of Elune in the distance on her left. She pulled out another arrow that had a rounded tip in preparation as she took a sharp turn.

"I got you now!" Someone said dangerously close to her.

A night elf with a wagon saw the pair coming and ducked as Nokami literally walked up her wagon and jumped. She flipped over as she pulled the bowstring and shot the arrow right into the face of the closest pursurer. The guard fell over and had to stop as they waited for the stars to clear from their head. Nokami simply hit the ground running. Feeling slightly bad about the concussion the guard was likely going to be suffering.

There was however a tricky spot in front of her. A giant tree that looked rather like a bear. Two paths on either side blocked by guards.

Nokami dropped her bow. It she could get past these guys she would have a clear race to the Temple. If she could just get in the doors she could tell someone quickly she needed to speak to Tyrande. Surely the Sisters would let her in. Specially if the rumor of animosity between Tyrande and Fandral was true.

She pulled the two swords off her back. The guards on either path braced, expecting her to charge them. Instead Nokami threw the blades themselves. They whistled through the air before embedding themselves into the tree.

The guards blinked in confusion for a split second before Nokami reached the tree and leaped. She barely landed on the hilts of the swords before using them as springboards to propel herself to the top.

Now completely weaponless Nokami dropped down the other side of the tree and took off as fast as her legs would go. There was no one between her and the Temple doors. She would make it.

Then she spotted him. Slinking in the shadows of the doorway like he always did. Then he vanished and she knew he was behind her. A solid crack to her skull had her tumbling to the ground and skidding into the temple doorway as stars exploded behind eyes closed in pain.

When he sat on her Nokami snarled. "Get off me Nightwalker!"

The rogue she had thought dead so long ago sneered. "Your going to pay for everything now you know. Including Silverblade and Eliena's deaths and me being cooked like a pig on a spit."

"I didn't do any of that!" Nokami snapped back as she clawed at the ground in front of her. Desperately trying to get away from him. "Let go of me!"

She almost bucked him off only to have someone clamp hands on her legs. She kicked at them in panic but could feel herself getting dragged away. Her blasted hair had fallen in her face from all her running about.

"We got her sir." Someone else said from behind her.

_Shit, shit, shit! DO SOMETHING!_

"Tyrande!" Nokami bellowed out as loud as she could. "Tyrande!"

"Shut her up!" Fandral snapped out though Nightwalker had already grabbed her head and was forcing Nokami to eat the dirt. She could barely breathe he was pressing her down so hard.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? THIS A TEMPLE NOT A TAVERN!" Someone yelled over the ruckus. The woman's tone demanded immediate silence and obedience. Rather like a mother who had suddenly come upon squabbling children. "You two. Off that woman this instant! You! Put that sword away. Fandral! Explain this. NOW!"

A pair of gentle hands took Nokami's arms now. Helping her up. Nokami immediate patted the folded cloth that Illidan had given her. She hoped she had not damaged whatever it was or Illidan would be furious with her.

The woman standing before her looked like a raging mother bear. The circlet on her teal head denoting a High Priestess of Elune.

Next to the beauty that was Tyrande, Nokami felt dirty, repulsive, and rather like some rabid animal.

"I believe you were about to explain yourself Fandral." Tyrande snapped out as Fandral seemed to be having a problem pulling himself together.

Fandral sneered just a bit before his expression cleared. "This woman is a criminal. We were taking her into custody. She is responsible for the death of one Tanavar Greenleaf. A druid of the Circle."

"Do you have a witness to this?" Tyrande asked.

"She never denied it when my companions and I had her cornered!" Nightwalker snarled.

Tyrande completely ignored rogue and his disrespectful tone. Keeping her attention on Staghelm. "Do you have a witness to the crime or not?"

Fandral scowled. "No. It happened late at night in the druid's home. She was the only one who lived with him and had vanished. There was a knife covered in his blood though. It was a kitchen knife. Logically she knew about the crime and did not report it, which leads us to believe she did it."

Now Tyrande looked at Nokami. The hunter barely resisted the urge to dust at her now filthy armor and clothes. She was sure she looked exactly as she felt. Like something that had crawled out of a dark hole and should go back in.

"What do you have to say about these allegations Miss?" The High Priestess asked gently.

Nokami blinked in surprise. She had rather expected to be accused instead of asked for her side. The eyes staring at her though demanded the truth form her. "Well...I don't have anything to say my lady. It's true. I did kill Tanavar Greenleaf. It was however in self defense after years of abuse that was allowed even after I begged for help."

Tyrande's face did not show a flicker of her thoughts as Fandral leered in triumph. "You see! She admits it!" He practically crowed.

"So you knew that it was possible for you to be recognized and bought forth on charges, yet you came to this city anyway after years away? May I ask why?" The priestess asked.

"I came to deliver a message to you actually." Nokami stated as she reached in her pouch only to have a number of the guards pull swords on her and make her freeze in their tracks.

Tyrande seemed to glare at the lot of them like they were children speaking out of turn. Slowly they all lowered their blades though they all kept them handy.

Carefully Nokami pulled out the cloth and held it out. Tyrande blinked in curious confusion as she took it and just as carefully unwrapped it.

Nokami was not sure what exactly she had been expecting to be hiding in the cloth. A small flame colored flower however, was not one of them. It was definitely old, long ago having been pressed. One could see that age was starting to crack it at the edges though.

_How long has he carried that around? _Nokami wondered to herself. She found it sweet but at the same time it made her heart break for the hybrid waiting outside the walls.

"This is..." Tyrande whispered, her brow furrowed in thought or confusion. The hunter wasn't sure which.

Nokami shoved down bittersweet thoughts as she straightened. "He told me he made a promise." She stated causing Tyrande's head to snap up and look at her. "He would always look out for you. He intends to keep it now."

Tyrande's eyes widened for a split second before her face suddenly completely closed, like shutters on a window.

"You two." She snipped out at a pair of guards. "Escort this woman to the detention cells. She will remain there until the investigation into Tanavar Greenleaf's death is complete."

Nokami couldn't wipe the crushed looked off her face. This was suppose to be the part where Tyrande understood the message and asked how her old friend was. "Wait...I..."

"With all due respect Tyrande. Her imprisonment is a Circle matter." Fandral stated in an aggravated tone. "She should be..."

"Did she kill a tauren druid Fandral? Kill this Greenleaf in a burrow perhaps?" Tyrande cut in. Not letting the archdruid finish.

"Well no but..."

"Then it is not a Cenarion Circle matter at all. It is a matter of the state. As such she is to be put in the holding cells like ever other criminal. She will get a fair hearing and trial like every other night elf so long as I rule." Tyrande's tone booked no more arguing on the subject.

Fandral snorted angrily but turned on his heel and left with Nightwalker trailing behind him.

"Take her away and make sure she is put in solitary confinement for now. She look a little wild and we do not want her killing other inmates." The ruler of the night elves told the guards as she turned her back on them all and start walking away.

"Wait...Tyrande! Let go dammit...Tyrande wait!" Nokami said helplessly as the guards dragged her away. _Man Illidan is gonna kick my ass for this. _

"Alathea!" The high priestess called as she climbed the stairs at a faster pace then many had seen out of her in years.

"Yes my lady?" A silver haired priestess said as she came over.

"I want our fastest messager in the air in thirty minutes heading for Feathermoon Stronghold. Get Shandris here as quickly as possible."

"Yes my lady." The lower ranking priestess said as she raced off.

"Astarii!" Tyrande called. A green haired priestess came forward instantly. "I want a small squad of our best and most trusted Sentinels gathered and ready to go by the time Shandris arrives. Make sure they are people we can trust to be silent about what they are doing." As the eager younger priestess turned to go Tyrande grabbed her arm. "Tell them to stock up on wyvern sting poison as well."

Astarii's brows went up at that. "Wyvern sting poison my lady? What will they be doing?"

Tyrande glanced down at the pressed flower still in cradled in linen in her hand. She held it carefully, like one did to hope in a desperate situation.

"Hunting." Tyrande said simply. "They're going hunting."


	21. Chapter 21: Public Enemy 1

This chapter brought to you by the songs Bratja (piano version) from Full Metal Alchemist and Iron Sky by Corner Stone Cues.

_**Chapter 21: Public Enemy #1**_

"_Yeah, you can get a nickel for boosting Starfall, but jacking Heal's a ten-day stint in county. Now lifting Faerie Fire, they just let you go for that – it's not even worth the paperwork. But Reincarnation, man! That'll get you _life_!"_

_Blood Elf Spellbreaker from Warcraft III_

It was an odd thing to be back in the forests. Illidan had never been as respectful of nature as his brother, or as amazed by the Goddess's creations like Tyrande. No he had always been more at home in the city the trio had grown up in. A city now shattered like so many dreams the kaldorei had before the Sundering.

Still, Illidan supposed there was something to be said for just sitting in a tree and listening to birds and animals. He had not done it in years and he couldn't help but grin at the memory.

_"Illidan your to impatient. Just relax and listen." _

_"This is ridiculous. Why do I have to listen to a bunch of birds?"_

What had Malfurion told him then. To better understand nature? They had argued constantly over that. Malfurion arguing that Illidan was to impatient and Illidan saying Malfurion was wasting his time listening to grass grow.

It had been frustrating. Watching Malfurion learn in leaps and bounds while Illidan had struggled to get the basics. It had been even worse when Tyrande had been around.

Granted all differences had bee magnified when Tyrande had been around.

_Tyrande..._

Habit had him reaching for the flower before realizing he had given it to Nokami. He could still remember when Tyrande had given it to him. Just a gift with a shy smile before turning and running after Malfurion.

It was a bittersweet memory now. He had kept that flower for years, originally in hope, then as just a momento of simpler times and a love that had not been returned.

Now it was in the hands of a scarred hunter that pulled at him in a very different way.

The more Illidan tried to understand what exactly was between him and Nokami. The more he felt the need to poke and prod at it and by default, the pair of them. Whatever it was however simply refused definition. There was the fire of lust there certainly, though Illidan did not think he would ever understand how that had started. Still there was more then just lust. Otherwise he would not be worried about Nokami's well being.

Perhaps it was because Illidan could see the road she was on. He remembered being that full of hate. Remembered it festering for centuries at his brother. He had managed however to let it go in the end. It might have been the only good thing he had done in his long life but he had managed. He even wished his brother well. The twins knew they'd never be close again but at least they could leave each other in peace. That had been the hope and in that they had been succeeding.

Nokami however was not likely to find that peace. Not without something to channel that rage at. Illidan had always channeled it into his magic and plans. The hunter however kept suppressing it, containing it. Eventually she would have to break.

Illidan sighed as he let a leg dangle from the tree limb he was sitting on. He leaned his head back to stare up at the sky through a hole in the canopy. It was starting to get brighter out, which meant Tyrande and Nokami would be coming soon. If the hunter had managed to talk Tyrande into coming that was.

It would all be over soon. Tyrande would know where Malfurion was and then Illidan would be heading back to Outland. Nokami having been safely delivered to people who would be able to help her far better then he could. He should have been happy to finally get the woman out of his hair.

Instead Illidan found the thought both infuriated and saddened him.

"Infuriating woman." Illidan grumbled as he rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. Focusing on his hearing in hopes of telling him when the pair was near.

He found he heard nothing at all, which puzzled him. There had been birds a few moments ago.

_Ah wait, there's a sound. Whistling of a..._

Three arrows still managed to find their marks as Illidan rolled off the branch. His warglaives were in his hands with barely a thought as he drove them into the tree to stop his fall.

He glared down but mentally cursed. He could not see the archers he knew were there. He pulled his glaives out and dropped further down as another flight of arrows seem to erupt out of the brush at him. Driving the glaives in again he tried to find the elves off their auras. His magical sight showed him nothing though.

_If I can't see their auras then they got suppressed or hidden somehow. Meaning they know I can track them through them and they came out here prepared to fight me. Which means something happened to Nokami. _

Though Illidan was worried about the hunter he had more pressing problems. He could not see his attackers to defeat them and the thick forest severely limited his ability to fly. He could have destroyed the trees in his way but then everyone within a ten mile radius would know he was here, not to mention any mages or warlocks in a twenty mile radius.

As much as Illidan hated the idea. He had no options but to run and hope he could lose his pursuers.

With that thought Illidan pulled out his glaives again and used his wings to assist in jumping onto another tree that he hoped was away from his attackers. Three more arrows sunk into him in his leg making him swear at the burning.

The fact that the arrows burned prodded another concern. Normal arrows did not burn which meant the arrows likely were coated with something. Illidan however did not have time to look at them right now as he raced along the branch under him and jumped into another tree.

He could hear them now. Running below through the brush. Someone was calling orders to fire at will. He could still feel arrows biting into him so he knew better then to stop.

Illidan did his best to shake off the exhaustion slowly creeping into him. Muscles protested being made to move. He almost missed the next branch completely but managed to catch it with his hand. He dangled for a minute before forcing tired muscles to obey and drag himself up into the thick leaves.

"Where did he go?" He heard below him.

"I don't see him."

"He's gotta be up there somewhere."

_Thank Elune. _Illidan thought to himself trying not to breath to hard though he felt like panting. Looking down at himself made him cringe. He remembered Tyrande tried to learn how to sew once and he was vividly reminded of her pincushion.

Slowly Illidan started pulling arrows out. He could not do anything about the ones in his back but the front and legs he could. He studied each one in a hurry. All had the same green gunk on them but Illidan couldn't think of where it was from. Not when he was so tired. Still, bleeding should help some with the poison.

_Nokami would know what it is I bet. _He thought to himself as he tipped forward. _She's really smart like that. Knows all kinds of plants and animals..._

Illidan barely caught himself. Even then it required both arms to wrap around the branch he had fallen off of and he watched the arrows tumble through the air to the ground. He held his breath as they landed and let it out after a few seconds thinking he was safe.

"OVER HERE!"

"Dammit." He growled as he tried to swing a leg onto the branch. The hooves of his feet scraped away though, unable to cling like the skin of feet would have.

Arrows whizzed by and some struck him. If he could just get his damned leg over, but his hooves prevented that. His arms were starting to slip from their grip...

With a snarl of frustration Illidan summoned a glaive and drove it into the tree. Swinging out rather like a monkey he drove the next one in a little higher into the trunk. He had to get away from those arrows and the only way to do that was to go up.

He swung onto the next limb, glaives vanishing into nothing again. He grabbed the branch above his head and pulled himself up. Risking a glance down as he went.

He could see them now. A number were climbing after him for better shots while other stayed on the group and kept firing.

If only he could have concentrated. He would have reduced them all to ash.

Feeling lethargy try to take hold again Illidan reached for the next branch. If he could reach the top, the open sky, he could get away. None of them could fly after all, he'd have a clear get away.

Seeing an archer on a limb below pulling an arrow Illidan threw one of this glaives. It sliced through the wood under the archers feet easily. The bowwoman's reflexes saved her from the tumble as she caught another branch further down but at least she was not an immediate threat now.

It was easy to summon the blade back and throw it again. It kept the closer archers at bay for a bit while he climbed. Though Illidan happily would have traded the glaives right then for the ability to throw even just one spell without having the entire nation of night elves becoming aware of his presence.

The archers were starting to get to close now.

Illidan jumped over to the next tree. Having thrown the glaives he dug his claws into the wood to keep his balance while his hooves settled. Arrows thudded into the wood by him and some into him as he started jumping up the tree, using his claws to climb. His mind to muddled now to even manage the words to summon his glaives.

_Up, up, up, get away, get away..._ Were the only things running through his mind.

He could just see the sky through the leaves. It's dull, brooding gray never looked inviting but right that moment it was more inviting then anything to Illidan.

His muscles however were grinding to halts. His legs felt like someone had chained them to the very world. His arms had to have weights made of eternium dragging him down. Even his wings felt like they were heavy.

_Just...one...more...branch..._

It had to of been the last arrow that did him in. It snuck into his side and made the smoldering green eyes go wide. He had stopped feeling most of the arrows but this one simply drove in with enough force to pierce even his muddled mind.

Illidan's hands and legs gave out completely and he saw his fingers slip from the branch in front of him. He saw the sky become swallowed up entirely by the forest before his form crashed into something.

A sharp snap was heard but did not register in his mind. He crashed into two more branches without feeling until he could see the ground through dimming eyes.

He did not remember hitting the ground. Even as he struggled against the sleepiness dragging him under he felt no pain. He could feel the grass though. Soft and inviting.

It made him think of Nagrand. When he had taken Nokami there just so she did not go utterly insane in the temple.

He heard someone speaking and a pair of boots stepped into his fading vision.

"Nokami...?" He whispered before blacking out completely. Never feeling the hands on him as he was dragged and loaded onto a nightsaber to transport.

* * *

When Shandris found Tyrande in the Temple she patiently waited while Tyrande finished her discussion with a scout. The general did not care for the conversation, the scout seemed to be confused about who actually to go to with the report in his hands. His superior having told him Staghelm while the scout had been under the impression that Tyrande was the leader of the night elves.

The scout finally departed and Tyrande rubbed her temples against the headache that threatened. It seemed that more and more people became confused about who was in charge around here. It was worse because Tyrande could see the militant look on Shandris's face. A look that Tyrande had seen whenever she had told the teenage Shandris to stay behind while the rest of the army marched forth during the War of Ancients.

"Why don't we take a walk while you tell me about your mission Shandris?" Tyrande said with a smile.

Shandris frowned but nodded. "We caught our wolf if that is what you meant by mission my lady. I do not call it a mission so much as chasing a vain hope."

"Oh Shandris not you too. Surely you trust in the Goddess..."

"Yes my lady. I trust in Elune. I am however worried about you. My lady this idea of yours is just to dangerous."

Tyrande sighed. "I have already weighed all my options Shandris."

"Remulos will never allow it my lady. And if Staghelm finds out about it or even that we have..."

"Mind your tongue Shandris I don't want everyone knowing about him." Tyrande said in a warning tone as a few elves strolling the grounds blinked at the pair.

Shandris mentally cringed and dropped her voice lower. "If your caught associating with the other Stormrage my lady. Staghelm will have a holiday seeing you thrown in a burrow for the rest of your life. Fandral would use any excuse to usurp you, and I don't think even being the voice of Elune would help you."

"He only needs to stay hidden here a short time. Do we have the griffons?"

Shandris felt like pulling out her hair. Her lady was stubborn as a dwarf about drinking sometimes. "Yes my lady. Though I still highly doubt Remulos will allow what you plan."

"I'm actually on my way to speak to him now." Tyrande said. "I can only pray Elune lights a way for me to convince him of this."

Shandris scowled. "I certainly do not see him letting Malfurion's brother anywhere near where you want him to go."

Tyrande smiled. "Ah but your forgetting. I'm not just sending Illidan. I'm sending his companion with him."

"A hunter who can't land an arrow for the life of her when needed? Why?" Shandris asked in confusion.

Tyrande looked thoughful. "Because Illidan's normal course of action when visiting Darnassus would have been to simply walk in and destroy anyone who tried to stop him. Instead he sat outside and waited. Something I have never seen him do. Who do you think got him to do that?"

Shandris blinked in surprise as she connected the dots in her head. "But...how..."

Tyrande grinned. "How indeed."


	22. Chapter 22: Cloak and Dagger

So as I said before I'm working on an original story and I'm debating putting it up on the other site ( I think it is) or at least a piece of it for good folks like yourselves to look at and tell me how terrible it is. Would you guys be interested or should I just shut up about it and get on with the show that is this story?

This chapter is brought to you by the songs Brothers from the FullMetal Alchemist Soundtrack and Sadness and Sorrow from the Naruto soundtrack...at least I think that's what the song is from...

_**Chapter 22: Cloak and Dagger**_

"_All my plans have led to this!" Kil'Jaeden from World of Warcraft_

Nokami raged for awhile about being thrown into a cell. The Sentinels though were made of sterner stuff then Illidan's guards. Nothing Nokami did or said phased the pair and they stood as quiet and stiff as golems.

So for now, Nokami laid on her mattress and slept. Keeping one ear alert for things that might help her situation.

Instead Nokami was jolted out of sleep by the harsh sound of metal on metal followed by the solid thud of bodies falling. If that was not frightful enough the lock of the cell clicked and a pair of dark clothed women with nasty looking maces stared at her. She could see a guard behind them laid out on the floor. Unconscious or dead she did not know

"Ms. Deathwish?" One asked.

The hunter's eyes narrowed at them. "Who wants to know?"

The women said nothing and one grabbed the shackles that bound Nokami's wrists. When she started to pull Nokami yanked back almost causing the woman to almost fall flat on her face.

The hunter growled low at the pair. "I'm not moving until one of you tells me what's going on."

The other woman scowled. "Either you come with us quietly and peacefully or we knock you out and drag you Miss. It's your choice."

Nokami had to hiss at that. She was without weapons and outnumbered. They would overpower her quickly and easily.

"Fine." She grumbled as she walked. Hopefully she would have a chance to get away.

"Follow us, don't draw attention, and be silent." One of the women said as they marched. One in front and one behind Nokami.

"We're sneaking about in the middle of the day?" The hunter couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

"The middle of the day is the best time." The woman in front of her jeered. "Just because you try to be a human or whatever doesn't mean the rest of us live any differently. We are active at night, like always."

"Treat the guest with respect." The woman behind Nokami piped up.

The point woman snorted. "Guest? People who associate with the Betrayer are traitors. I'd kill this bitch myself if Lady Tyrande had not said otherwise."

"How nice." Nokami said with dripping sarcasm. "Then how about you shut up and we get to where ever the hell your dragging me. That way we can happily part ways Miss Sunshine."

The elf behind her snickered but the front one shut her mouth, so Nokami was happy.

It felt strange to the hunter to be dodging into the shadows with the sun overhead but she could see the reason. The streets were almost deserted and it was ease itself to creep around the edges of the city. The guards stationed for a pink colored portal seemed distracted as the trio slipped in the back part of it. Nokami was willing to bet they were faking it though.

"Move." The elf in front stated as she quickened her pace. "We'll be running late at this rate."

"Late for what?" Nokami said looking up ahead. What she saw stopped her heart.

Four griffons stood shifting nervously, a guard and the gryphon handler holding their reins and murmuring soothing sounds. Three were the normal hippogryphs that the night elves favored. The last was the bigger variety of gryphon that the dwarves preferred. A very familiar arm hung off the bigger bird with green tattoos swirling over it.

"Illidan." Nokami said in a distressed tone as she dodged around the woman in front and ran over. "By Elune what did you do to him?"

The guard holding the gryphon reins gave what Nokami supposed was to be a reassuring smile. It came out forced though and once again reminded the hunter that most elves would happily rather slaughter Illidan. Only Tyrande's will was keeping the ones around her from doing exactly that.

"He's just taking a long nap. Wyvern sting poison does that to a person. As is he took enough to fall a kodo." The reins holder stated.

Nokami gaped at her. "That could have killed him."

"Pity it didn't." The disgruntled guard behind her muttered. "Now shut up and get on the hippogryph. We got a long flight."

The woman grabbed at Nokami who pulled away instinctively causing her to bump into the gryphon with Illidan on it's back. The bird let out a cry and snipped at the guard holding the reins.

Everyone froze while the handler calmed the bird and Nokami tried to hold Illidan in place to keep him from falling under the bird's sharp talons. She was aided by the fact that they had his legs lashed onto the bird.

_No wonder the birds are edgy. Probably not liking the way Illidan smells. _

"Damn bird can't fly like this." The handler stated in an aggravated tone. "I told Lady Tyrande this was a bad idea to take that fiend to Moonglade. The birds don't like demons and the druids certainly will not either. I certainly don't know enough about these dwarven gryphons to get it to fly that bastard anywhere."

"Well you had better think of something sir. Tyrande expects these two in Moonglade before dusk and..."

"Shut up the pair of you!" The rude guard snapped looking at Nokami out of the corner of her eye. "No need to air things to the enemy."

Nokami bit her lip and looked at her feet. How she wished Illidan was awake to help her out right then. The four people before her were acting under Tyrande's orders. Nokami however did not know Tyrande well enough to know if she should go along with those orders or try to run away. Then again the priestess apparently meant them no harm. People were even staying their blades because Tyrande had stated she wanted the pair alive.

_Oh it's not like I have any actual choice here. Even if I could get away I can't just leave Illidan hanging here helpless as a newborn. _

With a bad tempered sigh Nokami stomped over and shoved the handler away. She ignored the people around her and hands grabbing her as she got a good hold on the gryphon's head and made a shrieking noise at it.

The gryphon jerked it head in confusion and seemed to answer Nokami as the hunter shrieked back. The pair speaking in a language none of those present recognized. It seemed rather like a battle of wills with the gryphon trying to escape or attack, while Nokami held onto it and dodged.

Finally the great beast slumped in submission and lowered it's head. Nokami gave it a smile and looked at the handler.

"Gimme some meat for him." She said holding out a hand.

The handler didn't question and got the meat, which Nokami carefully fed to the bird as she petted it's head and made soothing sounds.

"He won't cause any more trouble." She stated as she got onto a hippogryph and looked at the guards staring at her curiously. "Well are we leaving or are you gonna be late for your precious lady?"

* * *

"Out of the question!" Remulos snapped for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Remulos please be logical..." Tyrande began.

"Logical? Tyrande look at what you are requesting of me." The son of Cenarius stated flatly. "You want me to send Illidan Stormrage, of all people, into the Emerald Dream!"

Tyrande whinced a bit. She had to admit the idea sounded absolutely insane. "He would not be going alone..." She started again.

Remulos scowled. "You have one person of questionable loyalties going with him. We know nothing about this woman but she certainly is not a druid. The Emerald Dream is only meant to be navigated by those who walk nature's path. I do not even know if they can pass into the Dream, much less how it will react to their presence." He sighed at the priestess before him. "I know you miss Malfurion and your concerned for him but this course of action is rash and dangerous."

"But Remulos..."

He frowned and shook his head. "No Tyrande and that is final." He stated before turning and starting to walk away from the thicket they had been using to keep people from overhearing.

Tyrande took a deep breath. She had not wanted to resort to this but Remulos was leaving her no choice.

"Remulos I saw them with Malfurion in a dream."

That simple statement froze the druid in his tracks and had him turning to look at her.

"Go on." He said cautiously.

"I saw the woman being attacked by some great darkness. It was trying to drag her away but Malfurion and him brother got her out of it by working together." She frowned for a moment thinking. "That was almost a month ago. Then when she came to me in Darnassus I found her with Staghelm trying to drag her off."

Remulos scowled. "Just a coincidence."

"I originally thought of that to but she was there to tell me Illidan had come to help me Remulos. How is it a coincidence that I see both Stormrages with her in a dream. Then she shows up looking for me with one? I am positive Elune directed them to me and wants them to be with Malfurion. I do not know why but that must be it." Tyrande stated with conviction.

Remulos sighed. Even he could not deny that something about that coincidence rang of the divine.

"Lady Tyrande?" Someone called into the thicket.

"Yes?" Tyrande replied recognizing the voice of one of her guards.

"The...guests have arrived." The guard said sticking her head in. "We have them both contained in a smaller building on the edge of town."

"Thank you." Tyrande said as she frowned. "Need to figure out how to speak to Illidan though."

Remulos cocked an eyebrow at the priestess. "You have not asked him to go yet have you?"

Tyrande nodded. "No I haven't. I could hardly speak with him in Darnassus where Fandral has me watched like a hawk. Now I'll have his companion though to deal with."

Remulos looked at the guards just outside. "Kindly escort the woman away from the house to wander will you. She will be free to roam and my wardens will make sure she does not get away."

A guard nodded and ran off while Tyrande smiled. "Thank you Remulos, have a change of heart?"

The druid shook his head. "No I still think the idea is mad. You are sending at least one unchained beast into the Emerald dream and he has the ability to cause havoc."

"You are forgetting something Remulos." Tyrande said with a smile. "What is the Emerald Dream?"

The son of Cenarius scowled in confusion. "It is a realm where the world is as nature intended it to be."

"Precisely." Tyrande said as she walked off to talk with an old friend.

* * *

It was slow going for Illidan to wake up. Even as feeling returned telling him he was on a bed his mind could not seem to process what had happened to him. Every inch of him protested the thought of waking at all as he took a deep breath and tried to get his eyes to focus.

"Here, some water will help." A voice he had not heard in years said carefully.

She was as beautiful as he remembered her. Still as calm and warm as ever as she helped him drink. There was however an uncomfortable tension between the pair. After five years of not speaking and a past of betrayals both intended and not on both sides. Neither knew how to speak to the other.

Finally Tyrande stepped into the breach in hope. "I...I am sorry that we needed to attack you to get you here Illidan. Fandral's spied however have been watching my movements for some time and I could not just walk outside the city to go visit you."

Mentally Illidan cringed. He certainly should have guessed that with the political war going on in Darnassus that Tyrande's movements would be monitored.

"Seems I picked a bad time to come and visit." He grumbled out as he slowly sat up. Dizziness threatening to drop him back onto the bed.

Tyrande gave a small smile as she shifted from stool to bed to help the hybrid. "Considering the attitude of our...well of everyone towards you I would think there is never a good time for you to visit, sad as it is. How did you manage to get to Darnassus without anyone catching you?"

Illidan grinned. "I just had Nokami plan the way." He said before frowning.

"Nokami? Is that the woman with the scars on her face?" Tyrande asked. "How did you met her?"

Illidan groaned. "She jumped off a roof to get away from me and when I cornered her she attacked me." At Tyrande's confused look he shook his head. "Nevermind it's a long story and it'll be easier to tell it once when my brother is here to help explain things. Where is he?"

Tyrande closed her eyes and slumped. Illidan could suddenly see how exhausted the priestess was. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Centuries of having to hold up the elves on her own combining with the five years of strife with Staghelm to

"You brother is lost in the Emerald Dream Illidan. He has been lost in it for five years now."

Illidan frowned. "We knew that could happen. Surely someone has gone in and..."

Tyrande shook her head. "Everyone we have sent either never wakes up, like Malfurion, or come back empty handed. We know Malfurion is alive because he managed to get one message through about a year ago but things are not improving."

Illidan sighed knowing where Tyrande was going with this. "You want me to go after him don't you? Tyrande I have never been to the Emerald Dream and I doubt the druids will allow it."

"Remulos has already agreed." Tyrande stated taking his hand in a pleading move. "Please Illidan, I know it will be hard but if anyone could find Malfurion it would be you. Your both connected to each other by blood, that cannot be broken no matter how much you both change. You will not be alone either, I'm sending your friend with you. You know I would not ask for this if the situation was not dire."

She had him there. Illidan knew Tyrande would not have turned to him of all people unless she was truly out of options. She knew Illidan was more likely to leave his brother to whatever fate then to help so she was twisting it so that if Illidan helped Malfurion, he helped Tyrande. A unconscious tactic to get him to do what she wanted him to.

Still there was a hint of desperation in Tyrande's eyes and a small fire of hope.

Illidan sighed. "I have never been able to deny you anything Tyrande. I doubt I could start now even if I wanted to."

The hope burned brighter as Tyrande's eyes filled and she did something she had not done in centuries. Hugged her old friend. "Thank you." She kept saying over and over.

Illidan held Tyrande for a moment and mentally frowned at himself. Once he had dreamed of Tyrande being in his arms. He found himself replacing the priestess in front of him with a scarred hunter.

He did not realize that said hunter was actually looking in the window behind the pair.

* * *

Nokami sat slumped against the small house she and Illidan had been throw into earlier. Currently the priestess and the hybrid were in it and the hunter was desperately trying not to imagine what they were doing. Though if she had bothered to stand up and look she would have seen the Tyrande talking to the guards at the guards at the door while Illidan poked at some of his wounds irritably.

"I don't care." She whispered to herself. "I don't care."

Nokami kept repeating the words to herself even as tears formed and ran down her cheeks. She had long ago come to the conclusion that she would never have anyone in her life. That she would go through it alone. The hope however always sat there like some faintly shining star. Taunting her on occasion. It would never be completely dead she knew. Humanoids were social creatures and wanted companionship. Rationalizing it, analyzing it, and moving past it however, did nothing about the pain of loneliness. That pain that currently crushed her to dust in the span of a single breath that came out a quiet choked sob as she cried pitifully.


	23. Chapter 23: The Way Nature Intended Them

_**Chapter 23: The Way Nature Intended Them**_

"_Wings, horns, hooves, what are we saying? Is this Diablo?" Illidan from Warcraft III_

When Illidan finally saw Nokami again there was not a hint on her face that she had been crying. The only hint he had of something bothering her was she seemed oddly controlled. As if his Nokami had pulled back to pull the strings of a puppet that was herself. Everything about her was coldly controlled. It made him itch to rile her up but more pressing matters kept him from doing so.

Illidan explained the situation as best he could to Nokami. Tyrande and Remulos occasionally putting in opinions here and there as they descended into a large burrow.

Nokami simply listened numbly and nodded at the correct times as they walked through the barrow to a large chamber. Slabs of stone rested in the middle with various plants growing around and resting on top of the man laying on one.

Tyrande and Remulos went silent while Illidan shifted uncomfortably. Nokami did not need to ask who the man was. Even if he had not had Illidan's face the respect the three paid said it all.

_Here lies Malfurion Stormrage. Great Shan'do of the Night Elves. _

It was rather like a funeral Nokami supposed. With the exception of the steady breathing of Malfurion he looked quite dead to the world.

Illidan was the first one to break the silence as hooves rung on stone. He walked over to Malfurion and looked at him with an expression that said nothing of his thoughts.

He could feel it, subtle as it was. So buried in with the ways of nature it almost blended completely in. Hiding in the plants like a deadly viper ready to spring out and poison someone.

Slowly so as not to scare people into thinking he was attacking his brother he started to pull at the plants. The thin, delicate leafs that looked like blades of grass.

"Who puts these here?" Illidan growled out as he worked.

"What's wrong?" Tyrande asked curiously peering to see what he was picking.

Illidan scowled angrily. "This explains why Malfurion never woke up and became lost. He can't wake up at all."

Nokami plucked a leaf out of Illidan's hand and blinked. "Looks familiar...I think I've seen this for sale in a few places."

"It's morrowgrain." Remulos stated. "Few druids were researching uses for it in herbal remedies."

"Is that what they said?" Illidan asked. "The plant is close to extinct but if grown the correct way can be used in curses."

Tyrande looked concerned. "Who would do this though to Malfurion?"

"Anyone wanting Malfurion out of the way I would guess." Nokami said in snide a tone that plainly stated the priestess was an idiot. "Not all night elves hug trees and sit in temples all day looking pretty."

Illidan frowned while Tyrande glared.

"Some of us also have manners." Tyrande stated in a calm voice, like a mother to a misbehaving child.

Nokami opened her mouth to sneer back but Illidan cut her off.

"Remulos I'm sure you can break the curse while we find Malfurion and get him back to his body." He stated as he herded the hunter towards another stone slab. When she looked ready to protest the hybrid gave a glare. If she said one more thing he would have her magically silenced faster then she would breathe.

Nokami snorted at him and crossed her arms angrily. She did however sit on her stone slab like he wanted her to.

"I can certainly do that." The druid was saying as he walked about getting various things for the ritual of putting one into the Emerald Dream. "Which one of you will I be putting into the Dream first here?"

"Do her while I get settled." Illidan stated before Nokami could get in a word.

She snorted at him in annoyance but layed back as Remulos came over.

"A few words of wisdom for the pair of you then." The son of Cenarion said. "The Emerald Dream is a realm where the world is as nature intended it. Try not to anger nature to much and you might survive. Also remember that it is also a realm of the mind, as it is a dream."

The pair nodded at the Keeper as he started murmuring.

It was rather like this gnome Nokami had once seen doing hypnosis in Ironforge. Though instead of keeping an eye on a watch she was to stare into Remulos's eyes. Slowly she found it harder and harder to simply keep her eyes open and the sounds slowly vanished from her ears.

Her only thought before sleep completely wrapped around her in a cocoon was that she hoped the trip would be quick. She wanted to get away from all these people as quick as she could.

* * *

Something was not right.

Even as the thought spun in his head Illidan blinked at the leafy canopy above him. Giant trees surrounded him where there had once been stone and smaller plants. Surely that was enough to unsettle someone.

He closed his eyes and sighed, intending to do a mental check of his body before moving an inch.

"Illidan? You here?"

He grinned a bit at the small note of concern in her voice.

"I'm over here." He called as he slowly sat up. His head hurt a little causing him to subconsciously rub his hands over his forehead and groan. _Probably just a mild side affect._

Opening his eyes he spotted Nokami rounding the giant tree to his left. Her white hair was tangled with twigs and trailed behind her like a mane.

He frowned then, he had never seen Nokami with her hair down. "I don't remember that hair of yours being so long. We'll have to get you a haircut when we're out of..." He trailed off as she turned and looked at him with wide eyes. A hand slapped over her mouth in shock.

Illidan felt his jaw go slack as he stared at Nokami's face. A perfect, unmarred face!

"Nokami...your face..." He whispered softly. He could not seem to remember how to breath right now. Not a trace of her scars existed on her face, making her something that rivaled every beautiful woman Illidan had known. That was something since he had once stood before Azshara herself.

"Illidan?" Nokami said in an uneasy tone. As if she was scared of his reaction.

"What?"

"Your...your..." Nokami cursed herself for not being able to speak but who could blame her with the sight before her.

Her shock started to scare Illidan and he looked down at himself in confusion.

The first thing he noticed was his own toes. He grinned a bit and wiggled them trying to remember the last time he had seen them.

Then it started to sink in. His feet were not suppose to have toes on them.

Surely it was just a mistake. Some odd side affect. Illidan told himself this as he checked his hands. They were there, still wide palmed and long fingered like they had always been. He flipped them over, checking both sides.

It occurred to him that the green marks on his arms were missing. The tattoos that had been branded into his flesh from when Sargeras had 'rewarded' him with his eyes.

His eyes....

He was shaking as he looked around. They had been near a lake on Azeroth. Surely there was still water around.

"Illidan?" Nokami said as he stumbled away from her. Leaving her to follow after him in concern as she called his name.

The sorcerer ignored her completely as he rushed by. Coming to stand at the edge of a nearby pool. Part of him was terrified to look but knowing he needed to.

Blinking back at him in the water was himself. Without horns, without wings, and with the empty sockets that should have been hidden behind cloth filled with the golden eyes from his past, as if Sargeras had never burnt them from his skull.

Illidan was as nature had intended him.

It was then that a horrible thought occurred to him. A fate he considered much worse then any death that might have been delivered to him.

His hands were shaking as he held them out and muttered a spell. Intending on simply send a fireball into the water where it would cause no harm.

Nothing happened.

Now panic was setting in. Illidan muttered spell after spell to no effect.

"No..." He whispered to himself. "Tyrande you could not do this to me...you couldn't be so cruel...."

His face was buried in his hands when Nokami reached him. As if he was trying to hide from everything. Like the proverbial bad dream of standing before your friends naked.

"Illidan?" She asked quietly. It was shocking to remember how he was in the real world and then see this greatly diminished Illidan before her. As if he was broken. She simply could not hold the earlier situation against him. Not right now when he seemed liable to shatter into a thousand pieces from a single breath.

Nokami touched his shoulder carefully, much like she had done with the wounded animals she'd find. She was not surprised when like those animals he lashed out.

"Leave me be!" He snarled as he pushed her away.

Nokami stood her ground however doing her best to soothe. "I know your appearance is kind of a drastic change but..."

"Shut up. You have no idea what is going on." Illidan growled out at her as he clutched at his hair. Rage and pain slowly starting to boil over. He wanted nothing more then to destroy something and was without any targets.

"Look I'm sure it'll be...."

Illidan did not even realize what he had done at first. He simply had wanted Nokami to shut up. He did not need or want her sympathy and pity. He could only stare at her, sprawled out on the ground. Her hand covering a mark on her cheek that would surely bruise and eyes that had gone cold. He stared at his hand, as if he could not see it.

"I...Nokami..."

She said nothing as she stood up, dusting off her clothes as anger simmered under the skin.

Illidan stood there feeling every inch the slime of the earth, he opened his mouth to say something only for Nokami to shake her head and hold up a finger to silence him.

"Look forget it. Let's just get moving." She said in a cold tone as she started to step past him.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, making her cringe away and his heart bleed.

"Wait I just..."

Before he could say any more though there was a crash in the woods behind him. Both of them looked to see animals running by and decay slowly slinking in with five druids. At least they were druids at one point. Now they were wasted and had a crazed look on their face where serenity should have been.

Then the pair realize neither had any weapons.

"Set them on fire Ill..." Nokami started to say only to be pulled along as Illidan started running. "What are you doing? You could take those guys with one arm tied behind your back?"

"Not when I don't have any magic you idiot!" He snapped back at her.

"What? What did you do with it?"

That comment earned her a glare from him. "I did nothing with it. If the world is as nature intends it, that means no cities, no wells of the arcane, and no demons. Nothing but nature and it's ways."

Looking over her shoulder showed the druids were giving chase. It would not be long before they caught up with them. An easy pair of targets.

"Well this just poses all kinds of problems now doesn't it?" Nokami said as she ran as fast as her legs would allow with Illidan. Hoping to lose their pursuers in the wilds somehow.


	24. Getting better!

Dear Readers,

Yes I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry I haven't updated yet, the chapter is being worked on. I was about halfway done when my computer died and I had to completely wipe it. /cry

Also had a number of issues in life that pretty much took chunks out of my writing. Then you have my writing being divided into 3 seperate stories...ARGH.

Anyways, yes it's on it's way, I'm working on it as fast as I can manage and promise to update before the end of the month!

Sincerely,

Mamadrae

PS: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I HAVE CHILDREN!


End file.
